I'll Fight For You
by MarandaWrites
Summary: Second book in my Trilogy. Maranda is back at Hogwarts for The best year ever but will it be? With troubles ahead and obstacles to endeavor, will Maranda's best Year be a flop? Much more intense than the last book. You will love it. COMPLETED
1. Slythedor

Disclaimer: I disclaim everything that is not mine... (what's mine? plot and my character maranda, veronica, and anyone new.)

A/N: Alright.. Second story in the trilogy.. Hope it goes well.

_Chapter 1: "Slythedor"_

Platform nine and three-qurters, the place to be before it was time to get aboard the Hogwarts Express. Hermione and I met up with Harry, Ron, and Neville after buying our school supplies this morning. The time was racing to noon, and our luggage was still being placed in the train. Seamus complained that time went by too slowly, but it went by too quickly for me.

The summer that I spent with Hermione and her family was marvelous. We went swimming, shopping, dancing, and even had a kareoke party with her parents. As it was my first experience with a real family, I was extremely nervous before entering her lovely house. Within a week I found it very comfortable to be around her parents, so my nerves were gone. The spare time we had over summer, Hermione and I got to know each other better. We shared secrets, sang together, and just talked at times. The bonding really helped strengthen our friendship.

At long last, the Hogwarts Express opened its golden doors to welcome the boarding students. I followed Hermione to an open compartment where her, Harry, Ron, and I sat. I sat next to the door which we left open for a moment. We soon regreted this, for Draco Malfoy spotted us.

He peered at us and laughed, "Well, if it isn't Granger, Weasley, Potter, and Maguire.. I thought I'd _never_ see you four again."

"Stuff it, Malfoy," Ron retorted, "We aren't in the mood for your crap this year."

"I don't care," Ferret Boy responded, "I came to speak with Maranda, anyways. If you wouldn't mind, Maguire, would you come out here where these three won't listen in with their gigantic ears?"

Not even back to school and already drama was building up. Sighing, I stepped out of the compartment, shutting the door behind me. Draco and I stood in the middle of two compartments so not to be seen by anyone. I folded my arms, coughed, and waited.

"So, Maguire," Draco began with a better attitude than before, "I need to talk to you."

"We've already established that, Ferret." I was in no mood for nonsense.

He grinned, "I know."

"Well, what do you want?"

The train began to move, it was time to return home to Hogwarts.

The train's whistle blew before Draco's grin disappeared and he spoke, "Actually, I wanted to appologize for last year. I think because we were both changing a bit, we let it interfere with the relationship we _could've_ had."

"..." I wasn't going to speak until I had a good reason to.

Draco took my silence well, and talked more serious, "Over the summer I was able to think a lot. I came to the conclusion that last year should be left behind, and we should start anew."

"Like...become friends?" I was now interested in what he had to say. Something inside of me still liked him a bit.. A_ large _bit.

"No," Malfoy was an inch away from me, "Like...Boyfriend/girlfriend.."

Shocked, I was shocked and frustrated. How could he ask me to be his girlfriend after we _both_ said no to each other last year?

I spoke up for myself, "How can we have a kind of relationship when we don't even really _know_ each other? We are starting over aren't we? So wouldn't that mean getting to know each other first? You said _yourself_ that we both changed, so how can I trust that you aren't a murderer or something?" Yes, I was being very sarcastic and unreasonable.

Draco let a short laugh out, apparently liking my irritability, "Yeah..I murdered how many people this summer? I think none, but I'll check my closet for further reassurance. You know for a fact that I'm not a bad person. You even said you liked me.. Don't you still feel the same way?"

Taking a deep breath, I leaned closer to Draco, feeling his hot breath on my face. "_That's for me to know, and you to find out_," I smirked at draco, staying as close as I was.

"_Well, let's find out_.." Draco stated exactly what I knew he was going to say.

Pressing my lips onto his, I felt my heart beat faster. We kissed for a moment with closed eyes, but then he pulled away. My stomach's jittery feeling stayed to spite me.

"So will you be my girlfriend? I'm taking a big chance by asking you out. You are a Gryffindor...and I am Slytherin. If anyone insults us, you have my word I will not take it." Ferret Boy suddenly became a bodyguard as well as a pest.

Thinking about it, I shook my head, but said, "Yes...I will be your girlfriend. But let me remind you that I don't believe in love. So, if you feel the need to say those magic three words, please do so in your head."

"Don't worry," He laughed, "The only magic words I'll be saying will be centered around incantations we learn in Hogwarts. No funny business."

"So that's it?" I wondered.

He was puzzled, "What's it?"

"We are now," I gulped, "An_ item_?"

Draco kissed my cheek, which blushed like a tomato, "Yes, Maranda. We are now in a relationship."

Realizing over twenty minutes had flown by, I gasped, "The three must be thinking you killed me or something. I have to get back to them."

"Again with the murder thing..Honestly, I wouldn't kill anyone unless they deserved it." Draco winked, "Besides, I should be returning to Crabbe and Goyle so they don't think _you_ killed _me_."

With a hug and a smile, we left each other's arms and returned to our eager friends. When I got back to the compartment Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat in, I explained everything to them. While I described the story-including the kiss-they did nothing but stare in awe and disgust.

"...Draco?...Out of all people..." Harry raised his eyebrows.

Ron blurted, "You could've chosen anyone! **Anyone**! Even the bloke, Snape!"

"Aww...Gross!" I was now repulsed.

Hermione joined the conversation, "Ron, that was a bit too far."

"A bit?" I complained, "That was far worse than any insult you have given me, Ron. For that...I award you the title of _Worst Insulter _this year."

"Thanks," He obviously took pride in cruelty. I didn't mind..It was very funny how much he picked on Snape. I just happened to be involved in the insult.

0o0o0o0o

Now arriving at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, students entered anxiously. Hermione told me first years wouldn't arrive until a little later for the sorting of the houses. I was looking forward to seeing who would join our house. Into the Great Hall we went, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and I. We sat on the closest side to the teacher's tables where we sat last year. The night sky ceiling had shooting stars and puffy, blue clouds. Floating candles brought back memories of last year, and as did seeing the professors sitting in their seats. They were obviously glaring at us, too.

Hagrid was sitting on the far left side of the table, and I immediately waved at him frantically. He spotted me, and waved back. Then, I saw Draco at the Slytherin table, talking to a bubbley looking brunette, whose wavy hair bounced around flirtatiously. Was jealousy part of relationships?

One by one, First years piled into the Great Hall to be sorted. It was a nice cerimony, and Dumbledore even said a few words at the end to welcome the new students.

"Who's that girl talking to Draco?" I asked Hermione quietly.

She glanced at the girl, "That's Gwenneth Thompson, she's a Slytherin who wants to be in Gryffindor. We call her Gwenny the _Slythedor. _You didn't get to meet her last year?"

"No, but I know she's in our classes." I answered.

"Hmm," Hermione looked back at me, "You should. She's really funny. Her strong point is being spunky and active. Her only disposition is the temper she has if you get on her bad side. Other than that she really_ should _be a Gryffindor... ..Draco doesn't like her in that way if you're worried. One loyal thing about Draco that I'll admit is that when he gets a girlfriend, he doesn't fool around about it. He did have a long-term relationship with some other Slytherin a few years ago, but she cheated on him. They were pretty serious. But his heart was broken... I don't think he could ever hurt a woman.."

"Oh.." Turning back to listen to the end of Dumbledore's speech, he waved his arms and food appeared in front of our eyes.

It was feast time.

After feasting, eating, and having a fun time, I left the Great Hall to go to bed early. I didn't want to be late my first day of classes like last year. I promised myself that this year would be much better. No fighting, no trouble, no temper, and no bull. As it was the last year of school before I graduated, I wanted to make this the best year ever.

And it would be...


	2. Advanced Potions

Disclaimer: I own my plot and chars that's it.

A/N: This will be fun.. Here's to Gwenny who's been terribly upset that I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry bout that.. I'm workin here! hahaha. my bro had his baby! yay! Little Victoria Patricia.

_Chapter 2: Advanced Potions_

"_Oh No_.." I whined as I studied my schedule at breakfast on this Monday morning.

Hermione looked where my finger was pointing, "_You_ have advanced Potions with me! How is that a bad thing?"

"Because," I answered, "I'm going to fail.. I know it!"

"No you won't! Professor Snape is very strict on who he picks for that class. You are the only one I know out of our group that is in. Trust me, you won't fail." Hermione's reassurance and support calmed me down. However, I was still boggled at why Snape would pick me to be in his Advanced Potions Class when more than half of last year was nothing but trouble for me? Honestly, I think Snape was making a very bad mistake.

Shaking my head, I reviewed what other classes I had one more time to get the feel of them. Advanced Potions, Divination, Charms, Defense Against The Dark Arts, study period, and The Art Of Flying. All eighth year classes that I would feel comfortable in. With the exception of Potions, of course. How is it that by the end of last year I was fine in Snape's class, but now I'm becoming the nervous girl that I was in the beginning of last year again? **_It doesn't make sense_!**

I figured something out:_ I _don't make sense...Even to myself, I make absolutely _no_ sense.

"Maranda," Hermione snapped me out of my trance, "It's time to go to breakfast. Let's not be late or that will mess up the whole day."

Ron, Harry, Neville, and Seamus were already at breakfast when Hermione and I showed up. We sat on the bench of the table and began indulging in pancakes and bacon. Delicious food, as always, was soon devoured by everyone in the Great Hall. The bell rang its tune for the first time of the year, and I took my backpack and walked with Hermione to Charms class.

Seeing the short, aged, half-bald Professor Flitwick was pleasing. I missed him and his lessons of the wand. His class had always been fun in some way, even if I was having an awful day. (Which, by the way, happened a lot to me.) My new spot to sit was by Hermione. Draco asked me to take a seat next to him, but we both knew that would be a bad idea since Gryffindors and Slytherins were supposed to sit on opposite sides of the room unless told to by a professor. For instance, Snape and his partner idea last year. I was _forced_ to be partners with Draco in one of the hardest years of my life. Malfoy only made it harder by being such a jackass to me. But, now we surprisingly get along.

For our first lesson in Charms, we reviewed any significant spells from the previous year, and were assigned to read the first three chapters in our new _Charms, Year Eight_ book. Now that it was time for next class, I packed away my belongings into my knapsack and waited for the bell to ring its worn-out tune. Like a robot, Hermione and I already knew and walked the path autmatically to Transfiguration. We had already memorized the schedule, for we were in the same classes as each other. Harry and Ron had a few of our classes, but not Advanced Potions, Art of Flying, or Divination. They _had _Divination, but not at the same time as Hermione and I.

Transfiguration came and left quickly like the wind on the back of a running horse. Professor McGonagal greeted our class firmly, lecturing us about behaving this year as it was the last year we would be at Hogwarts. She pretty much bored us with common sense, but I didn't blame her for trying to reach us. After all, she is a wise woman, and we _are _learning students.

The Art Of Flying Class was a class to teach advanced moves and techniques on the broom. Madame Hooch told our class it was indeed, the only Art Of Flying Class she had. This was because our class, once we've learned enough, will be performing in front of the entire students and faculty body after a Quiddich game. I'm really nervous about performing in front of everyone, but I don't have to worry yet. The performance won't be until near the end of the school year.

Practically skipping to the library, I decided to spend my study period catching up on any new books I missed over summer. About twenty minutes into my reading, I heard Draco enter, talking to someone. Peering around the bookcase, I saw him talking to the Gwenneth girl Hermione had told me about. With a wave, Malfoy turned back around and left the library. It was time to confront the _Slythedor_.

"S'cuse me," I approached the hyper female, "Are you Gwenneth Thompson?"

With an exaggerated smile, she responded, "Yes, I _certainly_ am! Who might _you_ be?"

"Maranda Maguire," I introduced myself and continued, "What were you talking about, might I ask, with Draco?"

Gwenneth giggled, "We were actually talking about **you! **I thought I'd meet you somewhere. You have Art of Flying Class with me, but as Madame Hooch was talking the whole time, I couldn't introduce myself. Draco tells me you two are together now..True?"

"Well Gwenneth, I didn't even see you in Flying Class. And as for Draco and I it's true."

"Hey, before we go any further into our conversation.. Call me Gwenny. I really hate it when people call me Gwenneth. It cramps my style! Honestly, my Mother calls me _Gwenneth_ when she wants my attention or is yelling at me. I hate it.." She twirled her hair and giggled again.

"Ok, _Gwenny_," I corrected, "No problem. Anyways, what _were_ you and Draco talking about?"

"Well, as I said, we were talking about you. He said he really likes you and hopes you two stay together for a long time. Also, he told me that he hopes to change your mind about the _'L' _word. That's all."

I laughed, "He couldn't change my mind about that if he paid me. Oh well.. Uhh...Well I have reading to do, so maybe I'll talk to you some other time?"

"Yeah..sure.. Nice meeting you, Maranda." Gwenny grinned as I returned the salutation.

Going back to reading by myself, the time went on a tad slower than usual. As this was my first study period, I was adjusting to being alone during class time. As the bell rang for next class, I picked up my backpack and started off to Defense Against The Dark Arts with Gilderoy...the Poptart. Upon entering, students filled the classroom with chatter and talking. I silently sat by Hermione's side and took my Defense book out. Gilderoy waltzed into the classroom with his glowing smile plastered on his welcoming face. I forgot how much of a giddy fool Poptart was..

Nothing really took lpace in Defense, for Gilderoy only greeted us and introduced the lesson plan for the year. At least we, the students, know what to expect.

Last but not least, my dread and anxiousness for the day popped up before I entered the Potions classroom. The old, musty smells of cauldrons pinched at my nose, reminding me of last year. Hermione saved me a seat next to her in the front row. Only fourteen students were in Advanced Potions Class, including myself. Of course, we all filled up the front rows so Snape wouldn't have a fit.

Billowing robes, sneering facial expression, and a regret to becoming a teacher, Snape sure hadn't changed from last year. He stood facing us and folded his arms. We knew he meant business when he did that. Snape wasn't one to show his emotions, but when he folds his arms he's either very concerned or very pissed off.

"Welcome," Snape began silkily, "To your last year of school. Any funny business this year and there will be severe penalty. I will not, and am not, going to put up with any nonsense or trouble this year with you eight years. You are matured teenagers, almost adults, and should know right from wrong. If I have to talk to any of you about maturity, you will be sorry. Aside from that, I hope all of you...have somewhat of an enjoyable year."

Severus concluded his speech and initiated teaching. He ordered us to take our books out, which I already did, and turn to the first page. We were assigned to read the first chapter and write a three page summary about it, due in two days. Snape admitted he was only being generous so we could 'get back into the groove of school.'

The remainder of the day passed with no troubles. I knew for a fact that the rest of the year would not be as easy and simple as today.. But, until those other horrible days...I would live a little more optimisticly. For life without laughter is suicide...


	3. Bad Foot

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and characters...

A/N: I am slow...be patient please..creating the perfect plot takes time and care..if I were to rush...you would all get a crappy story and hate me forever...so you see, I'm preventing hatred. so sorry for taking so long. I am truly sorry for how slow I've been. No excuses except for writer's block.

_Chapter 3: Bad Foot_

Yawning quite loudly, I awoke for my second day of classes for the year. No, I didn't plan on counting everyday that went by..Of course, I _am_ weird..and That's probably something I would do if I became bored..

Skipping to breakfast, I met my friends at the Gryffindor table. We chatted about yesterday, and how almost every teacher did nothing but lecture on how much we've matured, and how we need to show it. A funny thing maturity is; You never really feel mature because some jokes are immature. So what if you're the most mature person in the world making fun of something that makes you look childish? Or what if you were the most childish person acting nothing but mature? I think, personally, I fall in the middle of those categories. I'm neither childish nor mature. That's typical for a seventeen year old, or any teen for that matter. However, a lot of teens are really immature. Perhaps with growing older, they actually grow younger in their minds. Quite a mysterious subject.

Breakfast was the same ol' same ol' as every morning in the Great Hall. Even though it was only the second day of classes, it felt as though I was already used to them. The Art of Flying was first today. I was too tired to fly this morning, but I put up with it. Madame Hooch instructed us to do certain moves to warm up. Nose dives were included. Neville Longbottom seemed more tired than anyone, he almost forgot to pull up as he dove. That would've been a messy accident.

"Welcome again to another fantastic class of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Yes, another day in Defense class with fruity Gilderoy (Lockhart) Poptart. What a fruit he is. I wonder if he ever had a girlfriend. Probably not...

Planting myself by Hermione, no one noticed I was a few seconds late to class. I almost forgot his class was next. Guess I wasn't so used to the schedule after all.

"Today, you lucky students will be taking ...a _pop quiz._" Gilderoy spoke the tormenting truth to us and we all groaned in return. Gilders continued, "Now, don't fret my children, it will be on easy things that you should all know."

I spoke loudly, "You mean _common sense_?"

His smile dropped, he was corrected, "Yes...Test on common sense." Poptart went on, "Ehm...I will pass out the quizes and you will have fifteen minutes to complete it."

Hmph..Damn Gilder Poptart giving us a pop quiz on the second day of classes. Hadn't he learned by now that as teenagers we must **not** have any work on or around the first week of classes? I wasn't even aware of this rule last year when I arrived, but I knew it now. Common sense! Maybe Gilders should learn something before he starts to teach again.

What kind of a quiz is this? _Name a Way To Travel Magically: _my answer: _Broomstick_... The questions only get stupider from here on. _When does A Wherewolf Show his True Side? _my answer: _On A Night of A Full Moon.._ Wow Gilderoy makes such wonderful quizzes...

"Quills, pencils, pens, and writing utencils down please," Gilders declared fifteen minutes later, "Pass your quizzes to the front row and I will pick them up."

Double dribble, I have to hand in these papers to Gilder the Sock-Puppet-Poptart? I just know he's going to say something stupid to me. You know how I know? Because everytime he opens his mouth, nothing smart comes out. Even when he _breathes_ it shows how stupidly idiotic he is.

"Ahh," Poptart sighed which made his horribley bad breath choke me, "Miss Maguire.. I must advise you not to take this personally, but you have started out on a bad foot this year in my class."

I was speechless.

"Just warning you before you get into trouble.." He smiled his cheeky, pathetic smile and went on to the next row.

"Maranda," Hermione turneto face me, "make sure you don't start off where you and Snape left off. You don't want another teacher to fight with.."

She was right, I didn't want _another _teacher to fight with; I only wanted to fight with Professor Snape. He was the only teacher, I imagine, who would fight back but in the end not completely despise me. I looked back at all the fights I've had with him and came to a conclusion: There is no fun in going to Potions class without a little competition from Professor Snape. I would have to always bring up some kind of fighting or there would be no point in my attending his class. I mean, I utterly _hate_ making potions because I always screw up one way or another. However, with Snakey Snapey by my side to have a litle fun arguing with, the class goes by swiftly and smoothly. And even though I get a lot of detentions this way, I still have fun fighting. It releases my tension. I'm sure he thinks the same way sometimes.

The Day progressed and soon enough I was in Potions taking my book out. Snape stormed silently through the doors and stared relentlessly at his students. As he stared I came to another realization: Snape said yesterday that there was to be no funny business this year or we would get severe penalty. That means I can't fight with him. Double frowny face... Well, he never said we couldn't _fight_ with him...He only said no funny business, and I don't plan on making anyone laugh.

_I love my malicious mind_...

"Take your Potions books out," Severus ordered, "and turn to page fifty. I want a few people to volunteer to read a paragraph or two at a time. If no one volunteers then I will make you all copy the chapter, _all twenty pages_, into your notebooks. Who will read first?"

Everyone, including me, raised their hands in class high into the air like demented kites.

"Mister Malfoy, please read the first paragraph or two. Say when you want to stop reading." Snape went to his desk to sit down.

Draco, my boyfriend, started to read. Wow...my... ummm anyways.. So, Draco read and I started to space out as usual. Staring at the floor in front of me, my thought process whirled and swirled. Being Draco's girfriend didn't feel any different from how we were last year. No doubt we would kiss and whatever, but shouldn't being in a relationship feel different from a friendship with kissing benefits? _Ouch_...I am now forming my own headache from thinking too much.

"**_Miss Maguire!_**" Snape snapped at me, "I have called you** three times **already for reading the next paragraph. Are you paying attention or are you spacing out again like earlier last year?"

Unbelievable, I was shocked at myself. Yeah, I wanted to have fun fighting with Snape again, but not unless I_ planned _the fight out carefully and thoughtfully! I was infuriated at myself for being as stupid as last year. Snape folded his arms waiting for my response that could not be found. My voice disappeared and I shrunk in my seat.

"Do I have to remind you of what I told everyone yesterday? **No one **is going to goof off this year! _No one_! Not only have you mocked me by not paying attention, but you have** insulted **me by thinknig I was not serious! What do you have to say about this?" I could feel Snape's anger radiate off of his body when he yelled.

"N...n...nn...noth...nothing, Pro...professor..." I stuttered and felt my stomach twitch. My anxiety was acting up again.

He questioned my answer while hovering over me, "_Nothing?_"

Did I say nothing? I couldn't tell over my terrible stuttering that just happened to create itself in my lifetime of problems.

"You have started on the **worst **foot ever for this year. Five points from Gryffindor, and detention tomorrow night from six to ten. Understand that, or do I have to repeat myself?" Again, Snape awaited my response.

I choked, "I understand completely."

How did Snakey Snapey suddenly become a superior man that scared me? I could always handle our fights and my trouble, even though I did get shaky at times. What happened to the strong me? Did it die over summer? I don't recall letting the strength in me leave..

For the rest of class I stayed a quiet mouse, meek and weak, paying attention but not making a sound. I even tried to stop breathing loud. Of course, my paranoia made it sound louder than it was. Tomorrow night would be my first detention of the year.. I really dreaded it. I agreed with Snape, however; I initiated my year on a bad-no-worse foot than I could imagine. First was Gilderoy Poptart and now Snape the Snake. Who's next, Draco? I must make sure not to say anything wrong to him today. Or any day for that matter.


	4. Wrong Place, Wrong Time, Wrong Life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of J.K. Rowling's. I only own my plot and characters.

A/N: Sigh, I am hated for taking so long. My appologies to Gwen and everyone who reads this.

_Chapter 4: Wrong Place, Wrong Time, Wrong Life_

Pancakes for breakfast were probably the only thing to keep me sane today. It was Wednesday, the day I was expected to serve detention with Snakey Snape. My day started with a quick shower and change of clothing. Jeans and a t-shirt were good for days where I wake up late or feel a tad lazy. Today I felt a tad lazy, but only this morning. hen I walked to breakfast I woke up completely as I was engulfed in the smell of maple syrup. Pancakes for breakfast...

"What's first?" I asked Hermione after downing a cup of milk.

She chewed on some bacon, "I think you and I have Potions first."

"Crap...I can't handle Snape right now. I'm afraid he's going to kill me or something and I..." A shadow cast over me and I soon regretted ever talking.

Snape's velvet voice entrapped me, "So you think I will kill you? If you had less of an attitude and payed attention more perhaps you wouldn't feel this way."

Before I could retaliate, Snakey Snape left the Great Hall. Why did the worst moments always happen to me? I felt so insecure and attacked by fate. Destiny found a way to make my life a living hell. On my way to Potions, I realized for once, I wasn't joking. Someday soon I would be faced with death and the Heavens above will look upon me with thunderous laughter while I cry depressed waves of tears! My life was a joke waiting for the worst punch line ever.

"Maranda..." Draco ran up to me in the dungeons before Potions began.

I smiled and tried to sound happy, "Hey Draco."

"How's my favorite little lady?" He winked and inched closer to my body.

"Erm...Alright."

My lips felt magnetized to Draco's as a force made us start kissing. (A.K.A. Snogging.) Usually when I kissed Ferret Boy, I would get these weird feelings floating fiercely in my stomach, brain, and lips. Yet, this time I felt nothing but his lips on mine, moving as frantic bees in the summertime. Although I noted these non-feelings, I didn't make a big deal out of it.

"We should get to class now..." Draco stated, transfixed from our kissing.

"_Yes...Please get into class..._" Snake appeared out of the darkness and sneered at me. Like the kiss was my fault!

I was in the wrong place at the wrong time...That's all.. _Don't panic_..

Draco grinned like everything was peachy. Snape walked into his class just as the bell rang and we followed, immediately reporting to our seats. Thank the Good Lord Snape said nothing to anger us.. Now I have to knock on wood so I don't jinx myself. My day was just getting so much better..**NOT**!

"As last year," Severus started, "you all will be working with a partner throughout the year. I am pairing you up with your own houses this year since this class doesn't have a lot of people in it. Please listen for your name and your partner's name. When I pair you up, move to another seat to sit with that person."

_Great,_ If I became partners with Draco again, I would demand an immediate change. Yes, I'm very happy with him, but I was happy with him last year too..Look how _that _turned out. Plus, with the bad week I was having, I didn't want to jeopardize our relationship. especially with Snape in the picture. He caught Draco and I _kissing_, it amazed me he only told us to get to class!

"...Maguire and Granger..." Snape paired me up with 'Mione! Hoorah! Nothing could ever go wrong with us! Triple Hoorah!

Proceeding the pairings, Snakey Snape told us our first assignment. It was to conjure a sleeping potion called _Sonitus Somni,_ or Sound of Sleep. Hermione and I retrieved the ingredients, whilst our spoon and cauldron were on the desk already.

"This should be fun.." I sarcastically declared.

Hermione giggled while putting the first ingredient in, "Watch what you say. You might get another detention."

"_Do you think I care at this point?" _My whisper was loud enough to be heard by Hermione, but hopefully no one else.

We conjured most of the potion, and having to boil it for a few minutes, Hermione went to wash her hands. She had spilled some _parsley powder _on her hands earlier. Thank Merlin it wasn't poisonous. While she was washing her hands, I lifted my book to read the next step. I was supposed to stir it after the brew boiled for at least two minutes. Seeing as two minutes flew by like crazy birds, I took it upon myself to start stirring. As I was doing so, Hermione came back and lifted a container of _bees' wings _to take out four. She was about to put the container back on the desk when the worst imaginable thing happened... My elbow bumped into her arm causing the _**entire** _container to spill in the white potion..

"_Freakin-A!"_ The potion bubbled and spat _all_ over our clothes and desk. Just as fate laughed in my face, destiny set a bomb off as Snape walked over to me. I was in deep trouble now.. _Great God, why do you torture me!_

"How did I know you two were going to mess up? Oh wait, because everyone Maguire works with is cursed by her terrible Potion making!" Snape was being harsh. I know I'm cursed, but he didn't have to bring me down any lower.

Hermione was going to stand up for me, but I interjected, "Professor, it was an accident.." When I said that he only looked at me with more hatred. Then I realized I would never win with him, so why not fight? At least I planned on fighting this time, right?

"Miss Maguire, _everything _you do in here is an accident. You **never **have a good potion. From now on, You are working alone. Since Hermione is your partner _no longer_, she will also be working alone. If you two as much as read the directions together, you will both be separated from one another and have a month's worth of detention. . . Even though you are already trying to get there, Miss Maguire." Snape folded his arms and sneered intimidatingly at me. Hermione just glared at the floor.

I tried to raise my voice, but for some reason I found myself feeling a tad afraid. I cleared my throat, "Professor! You shouldn't have to punish someone else for my mistake. Yeah, so what I messed up? I'm not perfect! No one is! I can't stand this anymore. I get stuck in an advanced class where the teacher knows I'm terrible at the subject. _Gee_, I don't suspect a set up for a failing grade, do I?" My temper was rising, and I could feel it in my bones.

Snakey the Professor from Hell's Garden yelled, "Your attitude is no longer acceptible in this class.. Please go to Dumbledore's Office right now. If you don't, I _swear _I will find a way to **_expel_** you."

I grabbed my backpack and nearly knocked the cauldron over on my way out. I ran out of the class and up to Dmbledore's Office. I thought about just leaving all together and hiding for a bit, but that would only get me into more trouble. For some reason I had a knack of being at the wrong place at the wrong time today. ..In fact, I was just in the wrong life.

_I wish I was someone else._

"Miss Maranda, Please, sit down." Dumbledore greeted me joyfully as I entered his office. Apparently he didn't know how terrible I was.

_Perhaps he didn't know what it was like to be in the wrong life at the wrong time._


	5. Silence, Maguire

Discaimer: I own nothing but my plot and characters.

A/N: Yay here's chap 5.

_Chapter 5: Silence, Maguire_

Now in Dumbledore's beautiful office, I could only see an ugly future for myself...Full of detentions or even expulsion. I had been sitting in a comfortable chair across from Dumbledore for ten minutes, waiting for Snape to come in. I told Dumbledore the whole story about my yucky day. I normally don't share personal information with professors, but telling Albus how upset I was from all the bad luck I received made me feel a little better. After I told him, Dumbledore went to the Potions room and told Snape to come to his office after the rest of class. During the time that I was alone in the room, I stared out the window hoping a miracle would fly into my head. Unfortunately, nothing happened.

"You will not be expeled.." Dumbley-door reassured me. At least he was on my side.

Severus finally arrived, slithering in his snake-like-ways, and sat in the only vacant seat next to me. At the end of last year, him and I almost got along. He even saw me shed a tear, a sign of weakness, but the first tear I ever shed since when I was a wee lil toddler. I wonder how we can go from almost getting along to hating each other again. Yet, I then remember how bad my attitude has gotten. No wonder he hates me.

"Miss Maguire," Dumbledore began getting Snape's attention, "told me about her day. I sympathize with her, and want to hear both sides of the story. So, if you will Severus, tell me why you threatened to expel her."

When Dumbledore said I told Snape's threat, the Snake gave me a confused look. Perhaps he didn't know I had the guts to rat on him. I wasn't such a wimp after all.

"Headmaster," Snape started seethingly, "Miss Maguire has been a nuiscance to me ever since she stalked into the school for the first time. Last year we both made it clear that we needed to work on our attitudes toward one another. I cannot imagine why she has begun fighting with me again. My class is intolerable with her in it...I try to teach and-"

**"I never make a ruckus in your class unless I need to stand up for myself!" **I couldn't help yelling, for Snape had pulled my angry chord, and I answered.

"_Silence, Maguire! _" The yelling from Snape pierced my ears, "I have had enough of your troublemaking! Headmaster, you must expel her at once!"

Dumbledore's eyes show sympathy towards me as he spoke calmly, "Severus, I am not going to expel her. May I remind you that the one who gave her Advanced Potions Class was _you_? I think the problem has nothing to do with the student, but perhaps the teacher. _He who casts the first stone_.. Severus, you _are _the one who began teasing Miss Maguire during her first days of school. Maybe the problem is not the _present_, but the _past_? If I am wrong, then maybe it really is the attitude you both hold. If so, you both need to take your anger out on something else. Though here and now you might still fight, I believe something might change your minds one day. Other than that, there isn't much to do but put up with each other."

Both Snape and I had our thinking caps on. We were absorbing Dumbledore's helpful speech. Was it the past? Probably not... I was alright with Snape at the end of last year. If I was going to act on the past, I would get along fine with Snape. He is the one who saw my first tear, after all. Aside from his abhorrence towards all students, I could view Snape as a kind-hearted soul. If he only stopped acting so intimidating and cruel, maybe someday he would actually get along with someone. Or maybe this was all in my imagination like every other thing I hope for.

"Miss Maguire," Professor Snape broke the silence with his usual calling of my name, "You still have detention tonight..Six to ten. Headmaster, I'm sorry to have wasted your time." With that said, Snape got up from the chair and walked out of Dumbledore's office.

"You may go too." Dumbledore showed a weak smile to me as I stood up.

Before I left the room, I sighed, "Thank you, Headmaster."

Stepping down to the first floor, I decided since there were only a few minutes of class left, I would skip and visit Hagrid. No big deal skipping, I'd only miss Flying class. She doesn't even take attendance, so how would she notice I'm gone? On my way down to Hagrid's, I viewed the beautiful scenery. My love for nature would hopefully never die out.

_Knock-Knock.._

the Hut sounded empty until Hagrid opened the door, "Maranda! What're yeh' doin' here? Yeh' should be in class." He glanced outside for a moment and sighed, "Fine, c'mon in. I have a fresh batch of cookies in the oven, and some hot cocoa with yer name on it."

"How could it have my name on it, Hagrid? You didn't even know I was going to visit you!" My smile grew large as I went into the cozy hut.

I sat on a very large, blue couch as Hagrid grabbed two mugs. He filled them with cocoa, placed them on the coffee table in front of me, and went to the oven. Opening the oven door, Hagrid saw that the cookies weren't done yet. Then, he closed the oven door and sat across from me. I took my first sip of cocoa for the year and felt memories pouring down my throat. My Godfather, Hagrid, would always be here for me. It was a pleasant feeling, having a family member after all these lonely years. Not only did he help me when I least expected it, but he always knew when to make cocoa.

Hagrid and I chatted for awhile, and eventually ate some cookies. I took the rest of the school day off to visit him, not even realizing it. Time flew without any notice, until all the chocolate chip cookies were gone. Thank goodness Hagrid only made one batch of the sweet snack, for I would have blown up if I decided to eat anymore.

The clock read five-fifty, and I gasped. My detetnion with Snape was five minutes away, and who knew what he would say when I burst in tardy. With a quick jump off of the couch, and a giant hug to Hagrid, I left the hut in a flash of light. Never did I expect hagrid and I to have a day's worth of talking. Maybe next time I visit, I should plan it on a Saturday.

_But I'm not upset... I love my family_.

Panting as I reached the dungeons, I nearly fell over as I exploded into Potions Class.

"_So...sorry...I'm...late..."_ I managed to cough up a few words as I staggered into the room. Snape wasn't angry, but surprised by he look of it.

He motioned for me to sit. So naturally, I did sit.

Snape waited a moment for me to catch my breath and then hit me hard with upsetting news, "_Your detention is cancelled_. I meant to find you and tell you during your next class, but you were nowhere to be found. your Professors understand why you took the rest of the day off, however. I told each one that we had a quarrel and you were a bit upset. Now you should thank me for it..but I expect you'll be wanting to leave now."

"**WHAT**? no way in Hades burning hole am I leaving this detention! I just ran all the way from hagrid's hut just to make sure you didn't yell at me for being late. I was late, but I still came in here exasperated! No way am I leaving after that!" I panted again, but this time from talking too fast and too irritably.

Snape froze in his spot, most likely furious at me for my outburst. To my surprise, Snape started to chuckle..and then laugh. _Snape laugh? _I was oddly confused.

"Professor, are you feeling well?" I questioned cautiously.

Within his laughter I heard, "Yes..." He took a deep breath and stopped laughing, but kept smiling, "I've never heard such a horribly humorous thing in my life. _Five points to Gryffindor. _You can stay here if you want, but I'm going to a teacher confrence. Goodnight, Miss Maguire."

No other words spoken, only a smile painted on his face, Snape left me alone in the Potions Classroom. I hit my head hard with the palm of my hand.

"Oh Merlin...Snape's gone loony..." I stood up, ready to leave the classroom. I would go back to the Gryffindor dormitory.

My day raced through my head until it hit me...

_Merlin, I'm the loony one..._


	6. Everyday Like It's Your Last

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and characters

A/N: wow I'm crazy

_Chapter 6: Everyday Like It's Your Last_

"Good Morning everyone!" I pranced happily around before sitting at the breakfast table.

"_What_," Ron slapped his hand on the table, "are _you _so happy about? Didn't you almost get expelled yesteday?"

"Well," I explained, "At detention last night, I made Snape laugh. Now, it wasn't just a _laugh_...It was a _heartfelt_, _giddy_, laugh. I ran to detention late, and he cancelled it because of a teacher confrence he forgot about. So, I'm standing there panting and _trying _to catch my breath while Snape tells me to **leave **his room. I threw a tantrum telling him I wanted to stay after all the running I did from Hagrid's hut to his _precious _detention. Then, out of the blue Snape starts to laugh his head off! I made the Master of Intimidation laugh!"

Harry asked, "And this makes you giddy and happy, _why_?"

"I'm getting there, hold your broomsticks." My joyful mood was hopefully permanent, "As I went to bed I realized something. Instead of fighting and defending myself when I'm in a bad mood with Snape, why don't I just make him _laugh_? I mean, laughter is always the best medicine, right? So, what's so wrong about wanting to be the class clown sometimes?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong with it," Hermione chimed in with a serious tune, "If you don't take class seriously, Snape will probably end up kicking you out of class more than you've ever imagined."

"_Not necessarily_," Seamus disagreed, "If she makes him laugh too, it might bring out his fun side."

"Exactly.." My plan might actually work.

Hermione grinned, "I guess it's a great idea then. Just make sure you joke around at appropriate times. You don't want to piss Snape off too much."

"I've already been there,"I stated, "I'm not afraid of that mean side anymore. No more scaredy-cat Maranda. From now on I'm going to live everyday as though it were my last."

"That's the spirit!" Ron agreed cheerfully.

After telling Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Seamus why I wasn't in any other class after Snape's yesterday, I headed to Transfiguration class with the gang. As we all sat in our confortable seats, I started to think. I always think about something, but I really got my gears tuing in the brain. If I actually lived everyday to its fullest, perhaps my life will finally be as perfect as I wished. Draco, a great boyfriend, would no doubt support me if he knew my plan. He loves to joke around. Wow, for once in my life I felt ecstatic. And God, it was an awesome feeling.

Throughout the day I completed all of my classwork with no problems and even started on my homework. Yet, no matter how good of a day I have had, I felt a bad mood approaching when I entered Defense Class. Gilderoy was giddier than ever, which made me feel a tad sick.

"Welcome my favorite students! Please take your books out. We are going to discuss a few things in chapter three that you should all be aware of." Gilderoy looked around the room as everyone took their books out. Lucky me, mine had already been taken out at the beginning of class. See how nice and organized I can become when I plan things? Man, I laugh at more jokes in my head than a frickin' crazy person.

"'Mione, do you think a Poptart can be burnt easily?" My stupid question confused Hermione.

She didn't understand, "_What _are you talking about?"

"I'm thinking of another plan.."

"Oh Merlin, tell me you aren't going to start trouble with Gilderoy." Hermione read my mind.

"No, just _play _a little bit.. Don't worry, I won't get in trouble. Watch this.." I raised my hand hoping Lockhart would spot me.

When he spotted me, he called my name and I sat up straight with my hand back on the desk.

"Yes, Miss Maguire, is there a problem?" Gilderoy smiled and awaited my answer.

I took a deep breath and spoke loud enough for the whole class to here, "Professor, there's something on your face."

Obviously nothing was on him, but no one said a thing. While Poptart was busy wiping his face, I mumbled a spell that made the end of Lockhart's robe catch fire. Hermione gasped in shock that I would do such a thing. Finally noicing the flame, Gilderoy tried to stomp on it with his foot. I mumbled another incantation that made the flame go out. He sighed and gulped.

"Wow, that wasn't expected. Thank you, Miss Maguire for telling me about the quill ink that was near my forehead though." I hadn't been aware that anything was on the Poptart. I guess it was just luck.

"**_Maranda_**!" Hermione said my name as though it were a sin, "I can't believe you!"

I giggled as lockhart sat down and whispered, "_Me either_. I just wanted to know what would happen if I toasted a Poptart."

Apparently Ron and Harry heard me, for they started to laugh. At last, Hermione also started to chuckle. However, we stopped when Gilderoy glanced at our side of the room. In fear that he would yet again catch fire, Gilderoy told our class to have the rest of the period free. Now, Hermione wasn't so angry at me.

Potions was last for the day, and I wasn't scared at all. I entered with my chin up and my back straight, ready to take anything Snape would do or say. I admit, there were rare times I felt this way with Potions Class last year. Yet, this day would take the cake. Today was far better than any other day because I was completely and utterly prepared. For once, I was feeling _quite _alive.

"Take your books out and turn to page one-fifty. As this is an advanced class I expect you all to have your books everyday. If at anytime you fail to have your books, there will be punishment." Snape finished warning us and I nodded. Respecting a person's desicions was the first way to a better companionship. Thus, no more fighting with Snape.

Since I am trying to respect the man more, I might as well get rid of his old nickname. No more Snakey Snape. Perhaps someday I will make a new one for him, but for now it's just Snape.

For some reason, I think Snape saw me nod when he warned us. He sneered towards my side of the room and continued talking, "Will someone please volunteer to read the first paragraph?"

I raised my hand, and was the first and only student to do so.

Snape was surprised, "Erm...Miss Maguire, please read the first paragraph under the section contents."

So I read the first paragraph. When I finished, Severus asked me to keep going. Maybe this _was _going to be a better class from now on. When I finished reading the second paragraph, Snape asked me to pick a reader to continue where I left off. Naturall I picked Hermione, but she glared at me as though she would pounce on me.

While 'Mione read, I felt my eyes wandering. They ended up looking at Draco, who was wrapped up in writing. My eyes wandered yet again and landed on Snape, who read along in his copy of the Potions book. I never noticed how calm Snape could be when everyone participated and got along in this class. I probably never noticed because I always fought with him. Even though at the end of last year Snape and I fought less, today felt like the first time I ever appreciated the serenity that could exist in the class. it was amazing how one little change of heart could affect so many things.

I was proven wrong from last year; I thought I changed for the better last year when really, I didn't change much at all. This year, though, even just today, I have finally found my peace. I have finally conjured my own happiness. My life, in my own busy eyes, was _perfect_.

I have morphed my life into wellness just by living my days, my everyday, as though it were my last.


	7. Performance Jitters

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and characters. Everything else is J.K. Rowling's.

A/N: Ok.. sorry I'm taking so long. I really am sorry. Hope I don't lose readers. :-( This is a big chapter..not in size but in...well.. in plot..

_Chapter 7: Performance Jitters_

Since a few weeks ago, I decided to joke around in my classes to relieve tension, and to live everyday to the fullest. So far, my plan has worked. I even found a slight smile on Snape when I joked about a potion I messed up. As I was still working alone in the class, I had no help from anyone. When Snape ordered the class to make a potion for exterminating headaches, I added an extra ingredient on accident. Snape walked over to me and asked why my potion was green, not yellow. I confessed the truth. The extra ingredient I added morphed the headache potion into a constipation potion.. Hermione asked to use the bathroom later on, and I offered my potion. Snape almost showed the class a smile, but instead took five points away from Gryffindor for "_my interuption of silence in the class_."

All in all, laughter was still the best medicine. Even for intimidatingly stubborn Professors.

Within time, the day before Halloween appeared before Hogwarts; Our annual Halloween Ball would also be tomorrow. My Art of Flying Class practiced everyday for a performance befor the Ball starts, outside the castle. We _would _do it in the quiddich field, but Dumbledore found it easier not to. This was so no one became too tired to dance afterwards. Thus, a dud of a ball.

With the permission to wear anything black, red, or orange while flying throughout the performance, I decided to wear something new. I had planned on wearing the black ensemble from last year's Halloween Ball, but decided not to be repetative. Maybe I'd wear it again in a few years. Searching through my clothing trunk, I found nothing to wear. That only meant one thing; It was time to visit Hagrid and my sewing machine.

Grabbing some black fabric and red lace, I ran to Hagrid's to use my sewing machine. He let me in without any query when my armful of fabric was in view. I went to take my sewing machine from the corner of the room, placed it on the table, and started it up. Hagrid, as usual, made some hot cocoa for the both of us. This would be, I could tell, a calm day.

About four hours passed by, and I completed my dress. I held it up to me and showed Hagrid. He beyond loved my hard work. After thanking him for the time and support, I cleaned up and brought the dress up to the castle. For once, I was beyond ecstatic for my work. The long, elegance of the black satin dress was accented with a daring layer of red lace from the waist line to the bottom. The dress' neckline started at the top of my armpit, with no sleeves or straps to worry about.

I carefully folded the dress and put it in my trunk as Hermione ran up to me.

She breathed quickly, trying to catch her breath, "Did you get a dress yet?"

"Yeah," I answered calmly, "I made one."

"Oh, I was going to ask if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade. Professor McGonagal is rounding anyone up who wants to go. You up for it? I know I haven't found a dress yet."

I thought for a moment and then grinned, "Sure, why not? Let's go. When are we leaving?"

Hermione responded, finally breathing slower, "In a few moments. I told McGonagal to wait for us because I wanted to ask you. I wasn't sure if you were still at Hagrid's."

"Nope, just got back. I guess just in time too.. Well, let's get on with it then!" My ambition pleased Hermione.

Leaving the Gryffindor tower, we sprinted to the Entrance Hall where many more students stood. McGonagal arrived, holding a list of permission slips. She carefully went over them to see that everyone in the hall was eligible to go to Hogsmeade. A few minutes crept by and soon Hermione and I were walking to our destination. When we arrived, we immediately ran to a dress shop. I planned on helping 'Mione find an orange dress..

0o0o0o

Halloween night, I in my flowing, midnight black dress, and Hermione in her shorter, orange dress waiting for the clock to strike six p.m. In just a few moments I would be performing with my Art of Flying Class in front of all students from years four through eight, and all teachers and staff who could make it.

Draco, Seamus, Veronica, and Gwenneth were the only people I knew in my class who planned to perform alongside me and several other students. Harry was supposed to be in the class, but he was on the Quiddich team. Being on the team meant no Art of Flying because rumor said our class would perform on Quiddich games. However, if there was a game today, we would not have performed because we already are performing tonight. Besides, if I had to be in a show twice, I would die. I'm not a people person when it comes to performing or doing something in front of others. I'm very jittery when it comes down to a basic sentence in front of a class..I'm so confusing.

Now outside by my Draco, he is patting me on the back. I bet he thinks it makes me feel less nervous, but in truth it makes me feel even more nervous.

"**_Draco_**! Will you _please _stop patting my back like a damn dog! It makes me anxious..and I don't _need _more anxiousness." I snapped, but smiled. How ironic.

He stopped patting me and looked me in the eyes, "Maranda, you sure you'll be able to go up there? If you don't want to you can ask Madame Hooch to stay down here. I'm sure she won't mind."

"Are you kidding?" I was in a very spazzy mood, "I can't let her down! She'll either fail me or hate me for putting her in a predicament like that. I just need something to calm my nerves. You have any medicine?"

I guess Draco thinks sexuality is medicine. When my complaining was finished he took my lips in for a long, peaceful kiss. Surprisingly, I calmed down.

"That help?" My boyfriend asked innocently.

I couldn't help but whisper, "Yeah..Thanks.." For some reason his lips always helped me out. I should cut them off and take them with me everywhere. Oh, but then I wouldn't get to see his cute face...I should cut his face off and carry it with me..

But then I would miss his body..

I'm clinically insane.

Now boarding my broom, (_or is that straddling_?) I felt my "Performance Jitters" float in my stomach again. My nerves never let me have one nervous-free day. Wait till they aren't looking...I'll run away from them.. _Der Maranda, how can you run away from your own nervous system? _I really **am **confusing today.

"Take your marks everyone." Madame Hooch called from the ground. Studentsand teachers piled out of the school as we entertainers took our places in a large circle.

A whistle blew and music began. I followed my procedure of turning upside-down and flying that way for a bit, then nose-diving and going back into the large circle of broom-riders. We all did some loop-de-loops and other moves that I don't even know how to explain. Unfortunately, it started to rain. Dumbledore told everyone to go back inside and watch from the windows of the Great Hall. Apparently we were still supposed to perform. I hate the rain.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and shut the music. She yelled at all of us to come down because the rani was getting worse.

Then Thunder roared from the quiet clouds. A storm was brewing.

Draco quickly flew to the ground, covering his already wet hair from the downpour. Victoria, a few others, Seamus, and Gwenneth also flew down. I looked around to see if everyone was down. I didn't want to lose someone in the darkness, and I also wanted to make sure everyone was safe as I was the last one in the air. Madame Hooch yelled at me to come down, and I yelled back that I was about to.

My eyes decieved me.. I thought I saw someone still in the air, but it was only a bird passing by.

The quickest lightning strung itself from the navy sky. I hate lightning.

I jerked my broom to make it fly downwards, but everything got a little hazy. Lightning hit my broom, causing it to catch fire.

I screamed...

..And fell from the flaming broom..


	8. Time To Breathe

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and characters

A/N: You don't want notes...you want to read..go ahead already. hahaa.

_Chapter 8: Time To Breathe_

_"...she's still alive despite the fall. But we need her to wake up and tell us what happened. We need to know if she's hurt.."_

...My eyes slowly took in light as they opened a bit. My surroundings were odd...unfamiliar... I was in a room with a bunch of beds and medicines... And odd looking people.

"**_Maranda! You're alive!_**" A blonde-haired boy jumped near me and wrapped his arms around my upper body.

I coughed, making the boy back off.

"Draco," an older woman in a nurses costume spoke, "Don't be so grabby. She might want to breathe, you know." The lady glanced at me and continued speaking, "Maranda, are you alright? You had a nasty fall last night and have been unconcious ever since."

Before I could respond, three other people came in the room. The first was a feale with long, wavy brown hair. She was pretty skinny, but not unhealthy. A boy the same height as the girl came in. He had red hair, and a facial expression of either stupidity or confusion. Then the third, a man, in all black clothing. His chin-length black hair moved about as he walked in. He seemed very mysterious and somehow handsome. His stern facial expression showed lots of hidden concern.

One more person came in the room after a moment passed. It was a boy with a scar atop his forehead. His brown bowl-cut hair hid it at some points, but I still knew it was there.

My attention now on the man in black, I lost all thought of questions that previously formed in my head.

"Miss Maguire," The man in black's silky, velvet voice drew me in like a fish to bait, "I ran out to try a spell to prevent your hiting the ground, but alas, it did not work. Are you alright?"

According to the people around me, my name was Maranda Maguire..

The girl with brown hair faked a smile, "Please answer..are you ok?"

I cleared my throat and sat up in the bed. I now noticed my attire was of all black. Was I trying to match the man?

"Err.." I coughed once more, getting used to the sound of my own voice, "I think I'm well. but...can I ask you all a question?"

They nodded.

"_Where am I?"_

My question obviously stumped the people who surrounded me.

"Maranda," The blonde-boy began, "Do you know who you are?"

"Yes, I'm Maranda..You said so yourself."

The lady in the nurse costume shook her head, "Oh no..She has.. _amnesia_.."

The room gasped. The man in black also shook his head, "Miss Maguire, you seriously don't know who we are? Or where you are?"

I thought really hard, and hurt my head doing so. "No.. All I know is my name, because that's all you people keep saying."

The nurse finally told me, "Well, then...I am Nurse Pomfrey. This man is your Professor, Severus Snape. The red-head is Ron Weasley, The girl is Hermione Granger, the blonde is Draco Malfoy, and the other boy is Harry Potter. They are your friends."

Wow...I have strange looking friends..

Snape, the man in black, looked at Nurse Pom-Pom, "How long will this last? Is there a cure that we can help with?"

"There is no cure we can give her, but there are potions you could make to help. She, there is no doubt with this, is going to have headaches a lot because of the fall. If you make your headache potion, that can help ease the pain. Her focus would be turned from her headache to trying to remember things. Just surround her with familiar things, talk about the past, and that might help. Amnesia may last up to weeks, months...even possibly years. I advise her to keep going with her school work, so if she neds help, please don't frown upon a little tutoring here and there." Nurse Pomfrey looked at everyone in the room, and then at me sympathetically.

Draco smiled at me, "She'll be fine. I know she'll pull through. Nothing can stop my Maranda. not if she puts her mind to it."

"To what?" I asked dumbfoundly.

"To anything.." He answered.

"Alright!" Pomfrey announced, "Everyone out. Let's give Maranda some time to breathe."

I retorted, "Why? I breathe all the time. I didn't know one must have a special time set aside to breathe.."

My _friends_ laughed, and then one-by-one left the room. The handsome Snape man stayed in though, whispering to the nurse. She left the room as well, leaving me staring at Snape, King of all hotness.

"You will be fine, Miss Maguire..don't worry. Erm.. Madame Pomfrey requested I tell you what happened. Would you like to know what happened to you to make you not know so much?"

"Yes." Oh his voice was entrapping.

Sitting in a chair next to my bed, Snape began, "You were flying on a broomstick and lightning struck it. Headmaster Dumbledore was about to run outside, but I was closer to the door, so I went instead. I tried to prevent your falling to the ground, but you hit hard, and blacked out. Everyone was in such shock and fear that you had died. I picked you up and carried you to the Hospital Wing, where you are right now, and talked to Dumbledore and Pomfrey. We knew you were alive, but didn't know if anything was wrong with you physically. The you woke up, and you know the rest from there."

Oh My Lord, that sexy man picked me up and carried me? Where in Hell was I, in space? How could I have blacked out at such an opportunity to seeing such a sexily adorable man carry me?

"Anyways, Miss Mguire, Tomorrow you have to go to your classes. I have a schedule for you in my pocket.." He took a parchment from his robe pocket and gave it to me. "Just go to those room numbers when you hear a bell ring and see everyone leave the present room you are in. Understand?"

"Yes...sir.." I didn't care about the paper, just that it touched his pocket.

"Good..Any questions?" His eyes glittered.

I asked, "Are you single?"

Severus smiled and let out a small laugh, "Yes, but that's none of your concern. Get some sleep. You need it."

"Ok.." Snape got up from the chair and left the room.

I layed down, holding the paper close to my face.. It smelled like a sexy man...


	9. Goldilocks

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and characters

A/N: Ok..I'm weird I know.. but the plot is thickening now..the last chap was pure amusement. oh..HAPPY B DAY GWENNY

_Chapter 9: Goldilocks_

I awoke in the same hospital wing bed that I had fallen asleep in not too long ago. Madame Pomfrey, or Pom-Pom, helped me up to the...what was it...common room for Gryffindors.. Whatever that meant. She explained everything to me on the way there; Told me about each house that students were sorted in and such. Pretty complicated, but everything was at this point.

Pomfrey told me the password to enter. Now in the Gryffindor Common Room, I found a couch and layed across it. Then I realized I still had on a very ugly, black dress. I hate this color. I sat up and looked around the room. There were two sets of stairs near the back of the room. The first set had a little sign that said, "boys," with a little arrow pointing up. The second set showed a sign that read, "girls." Being the nosy, curious girl that I am, I walked to the girls' staircase and climbed it. Atop was an entryway to a large area of beds and bathroom to the side. It was a dormitory. I studied the room, finding my name displayed on a paper taped to a bed not too far from me. I approached it, reading my name again on the paper. I ripped the paper off, and looked at the surrounding area.

I noticed a trunk under _my_ bed, and pulled it out. Rummaging through the apparel, I finally found a nice skirt and shirt set. Running into the bathroom, I changed into a short, pink skirt and white, lacey top I found. Very girly looking, but very pretty. The top showed some of my midriff, but not enough to change. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail it was in, letting the straight hair fly around freely. I added a few random braids around my head and smiled to myself in the mirror. What on Earth was I doing in a black dress?

I walked back down to the common room, realizing it was 7 a.m. The Hermione girl I met a little while ago came downstairs from the dorms and told me to follow her to breakfast. She looked at me as though I were a hooker... I didn't show_ that _much stomach!

We entered an enormous hall that had four, very long, very large tables. A long bench matched the length of the tables as well. There were unnumerable amounts of food and students in the hall. It didn;t make me hungry; The sight made me feel a tad ill.

"Come sit down next to me, Maranda." Hermione beckoned.

I sat down near the front of the room, where the teacher's table was close.

Grabbing some toast, I blurted, "Is this how the hall is every morning?"

Red-head Ron answered me quickly, "Yes, The Great Hall is like this every a.m."

"Oh.." I took a bite of toast and searched the teacher's table with my eyes. There he was, the hotness of all hotness...Snape..

Hermione asked me, "What are you looking at?"

Turning to her, I giggled, "That hot guy up there..Snape..."

As though a nuclear missle went off, everyone at the table stopped in dead silence and glared at me.

"You're kidding...Right?" Harry, the scar boy, questioned.

"About what?" My questioning his question made him gulp.

Hermione coughed, "You," she stuttered, "You..you don't like Snape, do you?"

I nodded and giggled again.

"I want the old Maranda back!" Ron sobbed, "What the hell! Why did she have to fall off her damned broom. Damn females doing everything wrong by mistake."

"**Ron!** Be nice!" Hermione yelled back.

I just continued to laugh under my breath. Who knew I could cause so much trouble by liking someone?

Breakfast ended, leaving me hopelessley attatched to Hermione, who led us to our first class, Defense Against The Dark Arts. If that had to do with defending someone against dark colors, I was in. I hate dark colors, for they remind me of depression and angst. Life is only here for hapiness and pleasure..Not depression and silly, sad stuff.

Hermione and I entered the classroom, and she pointed out who our professor was.

"That is Professor Gilderoy Lockhart." Hermione explained, "He's too perky and thinks everything is peachy all the time. Way too happy and easygoing if you ask me."

I sat down next to this kid named Seamus. Hermione told me I always sat next to him in class. Has anyone told Seamus he looks like a caterpillar?

"_Welcome to class everybody!"_ The perky teacher exclaimed, "I see that our Maranda is back in class. How do you feel, Maranda?"

I raised my eyebrows, "I feel alright, Professor Goldilocks." The class laughed.. Oops, it was _Gilderoy Lockhart_, not _Goldilocks_..Right?

"Erm.." Gilderoy faked a smile, "That's Professor _Lockhart_, my Dear. Anywho..."

He trailed off in a speech about today's lesson plan and I realized the icky Goldilocks called me _Dear_. Class went on, and I had no idea what anyone was doing. We were expected to protect ourselves from this little creature called a _Fire Imp_. Like I knew what to do with my wand! I didn't even know how to wave it around correctly, let alone _use _it! Goldilocks left me alone for the rest of class after I complained that I didn't know what I was doing. He told me I could have a free period in his class until "_The real me came back."_

God, Gilderoy didn't have to confuse me lik this; He got me thinking where my memory went, and what my past was like. Soon, I had a killer headache. The bell for next class only killed my head even worse. I followed Hermione yet again, but this time through the cold dungeons of the castle. We had Potions next.

As I walked into the Potions classroom, I saw my beloved! Snape was my Potions teacher! Yipee! I would be even happier if I knew what the hell Potions Class taught. If it had anything to do with Love Potion Number Nine, I would definitely use some on my sexy Snape.

_**What headache?**_

I crossed my legs as I sat next to Hermione in the front of the class. Snape glred at us evily and coldly, but it had no affect on my good mood.

"Miss Granger," Sexy Snape Started, "You know very well that you and Miss Maguire aren't supposed to sit together. I understand, though, about her problem. You are probably just trying to help her. It's alright for now, but you two aren't working together when she gets her memory back. Understood?"

I nodded despite he was only talking to Hermione. She nodded as well and said, "I understand, Professor Snape."

Perhaps Snape had just noticed what I was wearing, for he gave me a look as if he was going to blurt, "_Put some damned clothes on already!"_ I didn't know this belly shirt would be so unacceptable.

"Miss Maguire," Snape addressed me, "Maybe you need to check a mirror before you leave your common room..?"

Aww, I got his attention.. **_YES!_** That was the purpose of wearing this shirt. No, it really wasn't the reason, but now it is.

Severus cleared his throat and began to teach class. I read along with Hermione since I didn't have my books with me. I had forgotten that I would actually have to learn something in a classroom. I was probably too busy thinking about the greatest professor in the history of the world, Professor Snape. What a great name too.

My headache returned when the class was told to make a potion from the textbook. What the heck was I supposed to do when I had no clue of the slightest thing. I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry so much.

"Miss Maguire," Snape's velvet voice came from my side. He was hovering over me, "You don't have to perform any of these assigned projects if you do not feel comfortable. As long as you attempt to remember your bookbag tomorrow, I will forgive you. I do have a question for you though."

"What is it, Professor?" I blushed like a tomato.

He pursed his lips and sneered, "I want you to let me know when you have a headache. Madame Pomfrey told me to give you a headache potion when you felt it necessary. Do you have one now?"

"Yes," I admitted and blushed harder, "I do have a God-awful headache."

Snape walked away, towards a door in the very front of the room. He entered whatever-was-behind-the-door and came back with a flask full of liquid. The door must have led to an office of some sort. Or maybe his bedroom. Ooh..I should go in sometime. NAyways, he gave me the flask and told me to drink from it. So, I did. After a minute or so, (Snape was back at his desk by then) I felt an icy feeling overcome my head. Then, my headache disappeared.

Thank God for smart teachers.

Class was almost over, and everyone was cleaning up their mess. I felt really tired all of a sudden, and really lightheaded. I stood up, and saw everything go blank.


	10. Hidden Hugs

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and characters.

A/N: lalala

_Chapter 10: Hidden Hugs_

My eyes were opening slowly, but I already knew what happened; I blacked out in Potions for some reason. Now I was back in the Hospital Wing. Seems I spend a lot of time here. Maybe I can move in.

"Are you alright, Maranda?" Hermione peered over my head.

I mumbled, "Yes, I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be fine after blacking out in Snape's classroom?"

Wishing I hadn't said that, I saw Severus standing at the foot of the bed.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Maguire," He appologized for God knows what, "The potion I gave you was too strong. Madam Pomfrey is terribly upset with me now because I gave you the more powerful potion instead of the one that just calms your head, clearing the headache easily. The one I gave you wipes the headache out immediately, but also makes the person either drowsy, or lightheaded. I didn't mean to make you pass out."

"It's fine..I'm alive, aren't I?" I sat up in the bed and sighed, "So, what's next class?"

Snape shook his head, "You don't plan on going to more classes, do you?"

"Yeah," I answered.

Hermione laughed, "But you don't know what you're doing, and you are struggling to learn. Just relax. Go walk around or something."

"She's right," Snape agreed, "I already discussed with your other professors and Dumbledore; If you don't feel comfortable enough, you can take time off until you are well again."

Hopping out of the bed, I looked Hermione straight in the eyes, "Fine! I'm going for a walk."

I left the Hospital Wing without looking back. It wasn't that I was upset, but I wanted to be left alone. I was frustrated with everything. My mind was blank for the most part, with no knowledge of schoolwork, magic, wands, or anything useful. I aimlessly wandered down a few floors, into a room full of books. Oh yeah, the Library. I at least knew the name for that, right? Not like it was useful knowing a name of a place I wasn't used to anyways.

In a corner of the room were two people hidden behind a bookcase. The first was a male, the blonde guy named Draco I met yesterday. The other person was a female; Tall, skiny, and snobby looking. They were talking, whispering, to one another. Before you knew it, they hugged each other. How nice! If only I had a camera, it was so camera moment!

"Maranda!" A girly, hyper voice called from behind me, and I turned around, startled.

"Who are you?" I wondered aloud.

She responded, "Oh, I forgot you're all amnesia-like. I'm Gwenneth! What are you looking at?"

I pointed to the two people, "They were hugging each other. I thought it was cute."

"Oh...The girl next to Draco is Veronica. Your friend Harry is in a relationship with her. And Draco is in-"

"That's sweet!" I interrupted the Gwen girl. She didn't seem to care though.

She smiled, "Umm.. So, what are you doing wlking around? Don't you have a class to be in?"

"Don't you?" I shot back.

"Yeah, but I'm searching for my lost book. I don't know why draco and Veronica are here though. Draco is supposed to be in the same class you're in, Charms. Maybe he got a pass tocome to the library. He's done it before. So has Veronica. But not at the same time.. I don't know _why _they were hugging but I'm not even gonna ask..." Gwenny sighed and looked back at Draco and Veronica. They were still talking.

"Maybe," I suggested, "They just got over a big fight."

"I don't know," Gwenneth picked her bookbag up, "But I gotta get back to class. My teacher said only to be out of class for ten minutes and it's been twenty. Talk to you later.."

"Bye.." I waved and looked at the two people again.

Draco was laughing, holding Veronica's hand. Maybe I should stop eavesdropping now. I decided to take a walk around the rest of the school.

Aimlessly wandering yet again, I found myself outside. I could see not too far away was a little hut. As I was so curious to see who or what was in it, I ran down a dirt pathway to visit. By the time I reached it, I was out of breath. God, I'm never running again.

"Hello There!" A large, bulky man greeted me, but I only screamed at his height.

I stopped screaming, "Who are you?"

"I'm Hagrid.." He frowned, "Almost forgot you have amnesia. How'd you find this place? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"No, I'm permitted to wander around. That's how I found this hut; I could see it from the entrance up that hill when I came out of the castle." I hoped my explanation was thourough enough.

Hagrid smiled, "Do yeh' want to come in fer' some cocoa?"

"Nah," I refused, "I'm going to go back inside and take a nap or something."

"Alright, Come back if yeh' change yer' mind." Hagrid grinned as I walked ot of sight.

I wouldn't have rudely walked off from that Hagrid guy, but he kind of scares me. He's so tall and I'm so...not. As I entered the castle once again, I felt drowsy and very tired. Nap time. My walk to the Gryffindor Dorm rooms wasn't very long. I am almsot catching on to where I must go for a good night's sleep. In fact, I don't plan on leaving the dorms tomorrow or the next day. What's the point when all I do is go wherever I want without a clue as where that wherever is? I think it confuses me even more than I should be.

At last I jumped on top of my bed and breathed deeply. It was magnificant to have such a luxuriously soft bed that I could lay on whenever I pleased. Now too bad the sexilated Snape wasn't in here to give me a back massage. Oh God that would be Heaven.

0o0o0o0o

I woke from my nap just in time to catch supper in the Great Hall. My almost-late entrance surprised the Gryffindor table. Honestly, why must the school have four houses to divide students? It would only cause them to be prejudice against each other, wouldn't it? Division usually causes this. I have no idea where these ideas are coming from. They certainly are not mine.

"Maranda," Hermione called to me contently, "You made supper on time. We thought you would be really late. I saw you sleeping in the dorms earlier when I went to retrieve a book I owed the library."

My atention was on hunger, my headache, and Snape, "_Oh..ok_." I spaced out again.

Then my brain started to ache...Really badly..So, I did the thnig anyone would do; I whined.

"Owwwwwie. It hurts,**_ it hurts_**!" My whining got Harry's attention.

"What's wrong, Maranda?" He asked caringly. Maybe the scar on his head made him act overly kind to others. I wish I had a kindness scar on my head. That'd be cool!

I snifled as though I just cried and responded, "I _gotta_ headache."

"Ask Snape," Ron ordered, "For your medicine."

Being practically demanded to ask the sex maniac for my medicine was ludacris. What did Ron think I was, _brave_? I sure as hell wasn't that brave. Not brave enough to ask the sexy Snape for _my medicine_.

"Professor," I questioned Snape at the Teacher's Table in the Great Hall, "Can I have my headache medicine please?"

He placed his cup on the table and stood up, "Yes, follow me."

We glided into his classroom within four, quiet, lousy minutes of playing "_Stay caught up with Snape or He'll Leave You Behind." _He handed me a flask and I drank the contents in it. My headache was slowly receding, a serene relief I yearned for.

"Thanks, Professor." My quick words of thanks were followed by my dashing out of his classroom.

I couldn't handle the heat of his hotness.


	11. So Lucky

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and characters

A/N: ... umm... looks around I forgot to add why she likes snape and hates dark colors. ur right gwen. thanks for pointin that out. HAPPY BDAY AGAIN GWEN! (Oh I am so stupid.)

_Chapter 11: So Lucky_

_Drip, Drip, Drip...Patter patter..Drip, Drip, Drip.._

Rain.. The Earth and Sky decided to drop rain on a day I planned to walk outside. How ironic. Just as much as I hate dark colors, I hate rain. Which reminds me, Snape is always in black. Yet I like him..err...have the hots for him. The hell is going on with me? It certainly isn't myself to despise dark colors. It just kind of happened. Wait..I'm not myself anyways. God, this is so confusing. I think I only like him because he is the hottest thing in the universe, and is allowed to wear whatever and still look _steamy_. That's why his dark clothing doesn't bother me.

I'm so confused with myself. How did I get into a school of magic? What the hell? I think I'll just go back to sleep.

0o0o0o0o

_Yawn _

That's it..Time to move._ I'll go to the library_. I got out of bed and changed into a red top with a white skirt. It was the only other light colored skirt in the clothing trunk. _Not just that, but I love skirts._ Pacing down a few floors, I eventually found my way to the library. When I entered, The librarian gave me a funny look. In fact, anytime I'm in here she gives me funny looks. I don't understand why.

Paving and searching my way to the horror section of the library, I found a book that gave me goosebumps. I began to read it while sitting on the floor, leaning against the bookcase. The first few pages of the book scared me half to death. Nearly killed me. I gave up reading and put the book back. No way was I going to continue reading a book that made me want to hide under a rock.

"**Maranda!** There you are!" I heard Ron's voice echo from down a hall.

My eyes focused on two images running towards me, "Hey guys." I greeted.

Hermione and Ron stood before me, catching their long gone breath.

"Shouldn't you both be in som class now?" I queried.

Hermione shook her head, "Professor Dumbledore announced today was a half day because of a Quiddich game."

"A what?" My questions were getting annoying.

"Quiddich game," Ron retorted, "..A Quiddich Game is only the most important thing in school!"

"Don't listen to him, Maranda. Quiddich is important, but not deathly important. Now, If you listen closely, I'll explain it to you." Hermione stated.

Ron, Hermione, and I walked down the hall slowly as they both explained the game to me. They also asked if I would watch it with them, and I accepted the invitation. Who would it urt if I watched a little game? Besides, I had nothing better to do.

A few minutes later, Hermione and Ron ran off to get ready for the game. I was comfortable in my clothes, so there was no point in changing. I walked down to the first floor to wait for my _friends _to meet me. Our plan was to let me follow the Gryffindor people I knew to the field. It was rumored by Ron thatwe sit way up high for our seats. I'm afraid of heights just a tad...Just a tad..

_**Thud**_

"Oh, Miss Maguire, I am utterly sorry for bumping into you. I didn't see you standing here. Plus, my attention was wavering about." Professor Lockhart helped me up from the ground where I previously fell over due to collision with him.

"It's ok," I forgave him, "Don't worry about it, Professor Goldilocks." Sheesh, where were the Three Bears when I needed them?

Lockhart corrected me, "Uhmm...It's Lockhart, not Goldilocks."

"Yup..Got it." I wanted to stop talking already. Goldilocks was getting on my nerves just standing there.

He got a hint and walked away after blurting, "Goodbye."

Becoming a little sick of waiting around, I started to walk in large circles. While doing so, I peered around a corner and saw Draco and Veronica whispering to each other behind a large, concrete pole. I could barely make out anything they were saying.

Draco whispered, "..._She'll never know_..."

_"...Piece of...Little Bitch_..." Veronica had a dirty mouth.

Draco looked around suspiciously like he was going to get caught or in trouble for something. He then got closer to Veronica and mumbled something seductive. How could I tell? Veronica's face seemed pleased and happy. Her eyes closed and she sighed soothingly. Then I went back to my waiing spot, hoping Hermione or someone would appear soon.

Between sexy professors, hormone-ridden teens, and dark corners, you start wondering what goes on at night. As I thought on the subject, Hermione and Ron finally ran up to me.

"Sorry we kept you waiting." Ron appologized.

Hermione was going to say something when she noticed a couple of people against a wall, whispering into each other's ears.

"Uhh..Yeah I saw what you're looking at before. I think they should get a room." My bluntness didn't help Hermione's raging temper.

She sprinted over to Draco as Ron and I watched from the background.

**"What are you doing with Veronica, Malfoy?"** Hermione sounded funny when angered.

Draco smirked, "Telling her what a sob story you are."

"I don't think you are the least bit humorous, Malfoy." Ron shouted from his spot next to me.

That's when Draco noticed I was here. He yelled, "Go away, Maguire. This show is not for young children like you."

I had no idea what he was talking about. Hermione slapped draco's face extra hard and Veronica stared gapingly.

"How _dare _you strike Draco!" Veronica shouted, "He has done **nothing **to harm you!"

Hermione repeated irascibly, "_Nothing...nothing?_ He has done nothing to hurt me? He has betrayed my best friend while she is vulnerable and gullible, thus hurting me. Don't you ever say he hasn't hurt me!"

Before a blink of an eye, Veronica and Hermione were fighting. Draco ran down the opposite end of the hall and Ron went after him. I watched fearfully as Veronica tugged hard on Hermione's long hair. Then, Hermione pushed Veronica onto the floor, wrestling with her. I paniced and speedingly glanced around for something to help the fight stop.

Veronica and Hermione screamed and clawed at each other while rolling carelessly on the marble floor. I gasped as Hermione's nose was punched, causing it to bleed. A yelp of pain escaped Veronica's askew mouth after her face was scratched badly. Yelling and shouting still continued, and neither Ron nor draco had returned.

**_"What is this infernal racket! Miss Granger, Miss Watson, stop fighting this instant!" _**Snape's once soft, seductive voice was now horribly coarse, worse than infuriated, and utterly disturbed. He pulled Hermione, who was on top of Veronica, up from the floor and told Veronica to stand up.

Veronica fixed her hair and panted for breath, "_She started it."_

"No I didn't you little..." Hermione was going to swear, but instead she wiped the blood from her nose.

"_I don't care who started it, girls." _Severus glanced at me and then let go of Hermione. He shot his icey glare at them, "You both have detention tonight for fighting on school grounds."

"But Quiddich-" Veronica argued.

Sexy Snape's voice came back, but still irritated, "I don't give a flying broomstick about Quiddich. You both have detention and that's it!"

"Professor.." I interjected, "It honestly wasn't their fault. Draco was fighting with Hermione and ran off.. That's when-"

"_Of course,"_ His anger spilled on me, "No matter if you lost your memory or got eaten by a dragon, Miss Maguire, you always have some say in a bad-timed situation. Why don't you just go back to the Hospital Wing and get some medicine to retrieve your memory? Then you'll remember how much trouble you were in with me not too long ago and you'll _shut _your _trap_!"

Hermione gasped, Veronica hid a laugh, and my eyes teared up. Where was the hot, sexy man I knew? Who was thismean old grump that just leashed out madness at me? A few tears rolled down my cheek and continued to softly drop.

Snape hit his own head with the palm of his hand and cursed, "Bloody Hell, why do I always get stuck in these bloody messes? Miss Granger, calm Miss Maguire down and then come to detention. Miss Watson, you go straight to detention with me."

My crying stopped when Snape walked away. Hermione patted my back and declared, "You are so lucky you don't have a clue what's going on."

Ron came dashing towards us, "Draco...Draco beat me. He ran all the way to the Quiddich field to get ready to play. Madame Hooch wouldn't let me in. What happened?"

Hermione rushed her explanaition to Ron, and then she rushed herself to detention. Ron and I decided to go to the game by ourselves despite the activites we just encountered.

Hermione's words.._So lucky I don't have a clue what's going on..._If only I really felt lucky, not lost.


	12. Back to The Way

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and characters

A/N: AH! ...I'm calm now..Just got over fighting with Veronica...lol

_Chapter 12: Back to The Way_

Friday, oh miserable Friday. The Quiddich game was fun yesterday, but it would've been better if I had completely understood it. Rolling out of bed, I decided I would try and help Hermione get the whole Draco thing straight. True, my knowledge of the situation was slim, but at least trying might help.

"Ok.." Hermione gathered her thoughts after we chatted, "THat's the plan then. We go down to breakfast and I lure him into the corridor. You hide somewhere, close enough to hear everything, and I'll talk to him rationally. If anything awry happens, you jump in with plan B. Got it?"

Nodding, my short answer was, "Yes, Ma'am."

Walking casually to breakfast, Hermione entered the Great Hall as I hid behind a concrete pole. Hogwarts has a lot of these I've noticed. Draco and Hermione came out of the hall within a couple of minutes. She must've convinced him into talking about the problem. Staying close, I listened in closely to the conversation.

"_What is it, Granger?" _Draco impatiently asked.

She stayed cool and calm, "You know exactly what it is, Ferret. You were whispering into Veronica's ear sweet nothings. I know it's not the first time you've been alone with her. Gwenneth confessed to have seen you holding hands with Veronica after the game last night."

"So?" snapped Draco, "Veronica was upset that my team lost, so I held onto her hand for comfort. That's all. She was only upset."

"Yeah, and Maranda will be upset too once she finds out how horrible and unloyal you have been to her." Hermione wasn't making sense to me. What was she talking about?

Draco bit fiercely with his words, "Who cares? I have done nothing wrong to deserve this crap from you. Veronica was upset, so I conforted her. That's all."

"You," Hermione now held an attitude, "already said that. If I were you I would be a little more careful with who I hang out with."

"HA!" He chuckled, "I have been telling you that since we arrived at the school our first year. Then you go and find this orphan girl and become her best friend. Now, if you hadn't been her friend then you wouldn't have gotten in trouble yesterday, and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"We wouldn't have any conversation, ferret boy." Hermione frowned.

Draco stated, "Maybe that's how it should be. Farewell, Ganger." With that said, Draco went back into the Great Hall.

I slumped my head as Hermione and I walked in silence to the dorms. If only I knew what had gone on with me before I woke up in that hospital bed. Was my life good, bad, or what? Thinking about it made my head hurt, but I wasn't in the mood to get medicine. I wasn't in the mood to be here.

Hermione walked to her class as I stayed in bed. My eyes closed, but I didn't fall asleep. My brain was trying so hard to remember anything from the past...Anything at all.

According to Hermione and Ron, Harry the Scar-boy is breaking up with Veronica for all the crap that's been going on between them. I guess Veronica has been cheating on Harry with a bunch of guys, including Draco. Word is she has been trying to hit on Draco, but he has been too tough to get to, physical wise. He won't kiss her or anything, but he'll sure as hell hold her hand and whisper stuff in her ears. Thinking about it makes me sick, even though I don't know the full effect of it all.

0o0o0o0o

Bed is comfy...comfy bed...Too comfy to move..

"Maranda!" Hermione practically screamed in my ears, "Get up.. It's important."

"uhnn..." I wiped my sleepy eyes and saw the clock. It was only 6 p.m.

'Mione pulled my arms, making me sit up straight, "You have to listen to me. Are you listening?"

"Yes...go on.." My attention was stolen by Hermione.

"Alright," She began, "You know how this morning I was talking to Draco and stuff?"

"No.." I answered half-asleep.

"Well," She went on, "I heard from Gwen that he's going to be in the library waiting to talk to you. I think I finally got through to him! So get dressed-oh you already are.. Get up and hurry before he changes his mind. I cannot believe I got through to him!"

I didn't want to question Hermione's joy, for I wanted to know what Draco had to say to me. My speedy actions of running out of the Gryffindor Common Room was probably questioned by everyone in there. I didn't care. Tiredness began to crawl up my legs, so I slowed down to a jog on the way to the library.

_**Thud**_

Oh, Merlin...Bumping into Snape was not my idea of a good thing.

"Sorry, Professor Snape." My appology meant nothing because he looked very irritated with either me smashing into him, or the fact that I was jogging.

He rolled his eyes, "Will you please watch where you are going and remember, try to remember not to jog or run in this school."

No punishment? "Ok...Sorry again.." I walked out of sight before he decided to punish me after all.

Hoping that Draco didn't leave, I entered the library and searched for him. Around almost every bookcase, every corner, and every section, I couldn't find him. At last, I heard his voice near the sci-fi section of the library and I peeked around the corner, smiling. I saw draco talking Veronica Watson, whom I don't get along with very well.

About to pop out and say hello, my world slowed down to a mere nothing. Time almost combusted in my face as Draco's lips moved onto Veronica's. My face, body, and heart went numb. My stomach quivered with hatred and confusion. Draco deepened their kiss, and I watched with hurt eyes.

"Mmmph.." Veronica's eyes viewed me as they parted their kiss.

I felt completely cold, chilled to the bone. Draco came up to me and said something to his defense. I could not register what he was saying.

Veronica ran out of the library quicker than a heartbeat and Draco acted though nothing bad happened, "So..you came down. Good, I need to talk to you. You see-"

"Wait.." My voice was meek, "You kissed Veronica...and act though nothing happened. You **_kissed_** a girl, Veronica, deeply too, and act as if nothing happened. Draco, my world _stops _as I see you _cheating _on me, and yet you don't care?"

Draco stated his defense after gasping, "I thought you were still ...oh no... I didn't mean to. You mean, you remember that we're going out together?"

**_"Why the hell wouldn't I, Draco? You're my bloody boyfriend!"_** my voice cracked, and yelled.

"Oh _shit_...I honestly didn't mean to..Honest."

My eyes were burning, wanting, yearning to cry..but I couldn't, "How can you not mean to cheat on me? That's it... We're done.." I shook my head furiously as though it were about to rip off of my neck.

As Draco was about to say something, I sped out of the library as fast as I could. The tears were ripping the seal in my eyes, creating an open gateway to come out of their hiding place at last. My directions were on automatic as I ran into the fourth floor bathroom. My feet led the way into a stall. I locked the stall and sat against one of the walls and bawled my eyes out.

I find it so funny how the first time I bawl my eyes out is over a guy...a guy...a damned male.

My first heartbreak and I had to actually witness the cause. Why is my life so shitty. Shitty shitty shitty.

The tears finally stop, and I view the bathroom clock through a crack in the stall door. I've been crying for four hours. Ten o'clock doesn't even phase me. It's past cerfew, but I don't care. Nothing matters right now. have to wash my face or something to get the tear stains off my face. My ugly face.

After I freshened up in the bathroom, I initiated my cautious walk to the Gryffindor Common room. What I wouldn't want is to bum into Snape or Lockhart the Poptart right now. That would suck beyond suck. What's with my sudden cussing? I better stop it. My heart is dead...My dreams are dead.. Sheesh, I'm back to the way I used to be last year. At least then I didn't have to worry about a stupid little thing like a relationship.

What will Hermione say? What will she do?

I snuck into the dorm rooms quietly and changed into a nightgown before slithering into my bed. I feel like a snake now, sneaking everywhere. Maybe snakes slither to hide their feelings too. Maybe they're so sneaky and stubborn so no one sees the tear stains on their rugged faces. Too bad I'm not an animagus; Then I could be a snake.

Aww well, let's just hope to Merlin I can sleep.

"_Maranda, you awake? Well, of course you are, you just got here." _Hermione's voice called to me and I sighed.

I admitted quietly, "I'm awake. but don't want to be.."

"What happened with Draco?" She had to ask...

I coughed, "Nothing.." Then I spilled my guts to her..


	13. The Father Of The Ferret

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and characters

A/N: ...sob...

_Chapter 13: The Father Of The Ferret_

After spilling my guts to Hermione and explaining what happened, she told me everything that went on during the week. This included my amnesia. Merlin, why do the stupidest things strike me? Falling off my broom and being knocked out? I mean, come on God, cut me some slack. Anyways, I am recovering well from the Draco...ahem_...the Ferret thing_. He and I are ignoring each other which is what we did last year. So, I'm already used to it.

My life is back to the way it used to be. My outlook on love is still, (not like it ever changed) negative. I still don't believe in it. Why should I? I have no proof against my beliefs, there is no changing my mind.

A whole weekend goes by and I do nothing but vegetate with Hermione by reading and studying with her. She gave me all of my make up work and she helped me on it. Today, Monday, I have to go back to my normal schedule of being put down by Snape, teased by Ron, and hated by many. Speaking of Snape, Hermione told me of my crush on him, which seriously disturbed me. Guess Ron's teasing got to my unconcious self. Maybe he'll stop teasing me from now on.

Breakfast was already being eaten when I arrived to the Great Hall. I sat in my normal seat next to Hermione and across Harry and Ron, grabbed some juice, and acted as if nothing wrong went on with me.

"Glad you're back, Maranda," Harry spoke between crunches on bacon.

I thanked him and added, "Ya know, I really don't like the idea o having no control over what my body does or say for a week. I think it's downright horrid and unfair."

"Experts say," Hermione nudged in, "That while you are unconcious or have amnesia, your real desires and wishes show through."

"So what?" I inquired.

Ron laughed, "So you really must like Snape deep down!"

"_I don't think so, red-head!"_ I felt an attitude coming on. This wasn't a good thing because Defense Against the Dark Arts was first. I didn't want to cook any poptarts today.

"Ron," Scolded Hermione, "You promised no more teasing!"

Nodding, Ron said, "I just wanted to make Maranda feel like she didn't miss anything good. Teasing her is the only way her and I communicate anyways."

"Doesn't have to be that way _red-head_," I frowned and took a sip from my juice.

The remainder of breakfast the four of us talked about the upcoming test in Potions. Supposedly we have a test today, but Hermione doesn't believe that Snape will give me a break and let me take it later. I don't think he will either; Thus my constant studying in spare time. Hopefully I won't fail. Oh, and I also have to turn in my make-up work today. See, I can't grasp the consept of having make-up work when I practically wasn't even alive. I mean, I was a walking vegetable who had some nasty attraction towards a teacher and liked taking naps a lot. It's not me I tell you!

Placing myself in my Defense Class seat, Poptart walked over to me cautiously. Hermione said that while I was under my amnesia influence, I called Gildey _Goldilocks._ Come to find out, I like the name. So not only is he a Poptart, but also Goldilocks. Thank you insignificant character that took over my body while I was almost dead, Thank you!

"Miss Maguire, are you all caught up on your work?" Gildey-pops asked me showing a fake smile.

I glared at him as though I could scare him away, "Yes, I did.. I already passed it in. It's on your desk."

"Just checking," He blurted, shrugging his shoulders innocently.

Lockhart went back to roaming the room while everyone took their books out. I searched the room quickly, noticing I hadn't heard Malfoy the Ferret's loud, obnoxious voice lately. I turned to face Hermione and asked where she thought Draco went, but she only replied with "_Hopefully off a cliff." _

Before I could say anything in addition to Hermione's wishful insult, Headmaster Dumbledore entered the classroom. This made the entire class hush, and Lockhart sprint to Albus. Whispering went amongst the two adults, but this didn't make anyone's attention leave them. A shadowy figure appeared behind Dumbledore, and then became visible to me.

The man stood tall, proud, and seemingly intimidating. He would probably get along with Snape. Light blonde hair swept to the back of his shoulders as his hazel eyes stared into the room, searching for someone. Dumbledore said one final statement to Lockhar, and then the worst happened.

"_Maranda," _Lockhart turned to face me, "The Headmaster would like to speak with you for a moment."

Now my question was, _Why was it always me who had to get nito some trouble? _Honeslty, what was God's plan for me? All I ever did was get into trouble..

My legs made me stand up, even though I didn't want to, and they walked themselves and my body over to the strange man and Dumbledore. Dumbledore motioned for me to walk outside the classroom with him, so I did. I would never try and make any problems between Dumbley-dore and I. He's too respectable. However, this strange man, who was giving me a dirty look, could be another person not to get along with. The way he looked at me made we want to both stab him and call him a pervert. I can't tell if he's staring at me in disgust or lust. _Either one is wrong_.

"Miss Maguire," Began Dumbledore, "This is Mister Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's Father."

My day was now slowly incinerating. Lucius reached out his hand and I took it in a quick shake. He half-smiled, as though he was trying to hide something. Dumbledore smiled heartily as always, and nodded for no apparent reason.

_I still yearned to know why I was meeting Lucius, the Father of the Ferret._

"It _is _positively grand to finaly meet you," Lucius complimented suavely, "I know my son has had some problems with you, but I for one know it was his fault. He has a bad disposition for hurting his girlfreinds. In time, he will probably start to talk to you again. Until then I have a minor problem. I don't know if you've noticed, but Draco wasn't in classes today."

Trying to think of why Draco's absence pertained to me, I questioned Lucius, "...Yes, I know, and the point? Sorry, but I don't see what this has to do with me."

Dumbledore watched as Lucius changed his smile into a slight irritated frown, "My son, Draco, says he cannot concentrate with you in class. He says he gets too angry and too upset to think while you're nearby. So, I had to come down to the school to see what Headmaster Dumbledore and I could figure out."

Everyone in school knew Dumbledore didn't get along with Mr. Malfoy, but I didn't see any problems yet. As he was going to continue speaking, Dumbledore found it was time to step in with some words instead.

"We have gone over every possible answer in our minds to come to the conclusion that one of you, either Malfoy or yourself, has to change schedules. Hence, you will not be in classes together; Therefore, no problems will occur. Now, the question is, who will be willing to change classes?"

After Dumbledore's confession, he looked at me with hopeful eyes. No way was I going to change my classes and leave my only friends! No _flogging _way!

Oggling at me with the same indecipherable eyes as before, Lucius added, "It would be much appreciated if you willingly changed your schedule. However, if you don't want to move, I understand. The only problem with you _not _moving is pursuading Draco to."

Suddenly, I felt corrupted and tricked. My thoughts of moving into a class with no one to befriend was unjust and frightening to me. I already survived through a year of trying to find some friends, so there was a slim chance I would adjust my comfort zone without threats or force. I shook my head unwillingly, for my body always ended up taking over my actions. I never really got to think before I did anything. Or spoke for that matter.

"The thing is," I spoke on my behalf, "If I moved out of the classes I had now, I wouldn't be near the three friends I had. Knowing me that isn't a smart predicament because I'll be forced to transform back into the person I was when I first came here. You really don't want a quiet but insane teenage female running about the castle. Trust me on this one. If you don't believe me, ask Professor Snape. I'm sure he has some really _great _comments about _me_."

Again I push the fact that I do not think before I speak. This has been a problem since I entered Snape's class for the first time with an attitude. The exception here, in this very hall outside of Defense Class, was I began to have a quick response with a man I never met before. Not only that, but a man who fathers my despised nemesis.

"We have to resolve this somehow." Lucius smirked, "I wouldn't want a nice female like yourself have to go through the torment of being the new girl yet again. After all, there must be another way out of this problem without moving you two. Is there any way you would forgive him and perhaps become an aquaintance?" His smirk collapsed into an emotionless look.

My mouth trembled at the thought of being friends with a scumbag like Draco, "I don't think I would have the will power not to fight with him if that were the case. He hurt me, and no offense, but I hate him right now."

"That's understandable. I know how it is to have a broken heart," Louder words softened into sensitive whispers from Lucius' lips, "and my dear, I know it hurts."

Alas, Dumbledore inserted a few words, "I promise you, Miss Maguire, that we will talk to Draco. Thank you for takin the time to speak with us. You may return to Professor Lockhart's class, though I'm sure it's almost over. Thank you once again for cooperating as much as you could."

My attention was now on Lucius, who reached his hand out for one final shake. I threw a smile on my face to seem amiable enough to the man who winked and said farewell to me before following Dumbledore elsewhere. Damn, the quote "Like Father, Like Son," is completely and utterly wrong. Too bad Draco had no manners like his father. Yet, maybe it was just all an act...

Who really knows anymore if anyone is being themselves? Who really knows...?


	14. So Slowly

Disclaimer: I own nothin but my plot and chars

A/N: I'm slow. oh and guess what. after this chap I have to be a bitch, My parents are bringing me to New Hampshire for less than a week, and I have no lap top. BUT I will WRITE OUT the chaps and type em when I get back. So no real loss cuz I will have more chaps when I get back. I don't know why this fic is taking so long, but I thank everyone for putting up with my slowness. How Ironic, slow is in the chap title. Sarcasrtic yay inserted here.

_Chapter 14: So Slowly_

The week progresses with no failure to depress me. Draco became too stubborn for his own good, and Lucius, his father, won't even let his son change schedules because his _behaviour doesn't deserve reward_. Supposedly, Draco involved himself in a major fight with both Dumbledore and his Dad. As punishment, which I find somewhat offensive, Draco must stay in the classes he has with me. The better part of the punishment, though, includes Draco and a dirty bthroom that has to be cleaned with no magic for three nights straight. I am thrilled to hear this news...Ferret deserves nothing but punishment and pain. Too bad I can't give either to him.

I know the winter season is approaching; My body shakes with chills and I can no longer wear summer/fall clothing. This plain sucks. I just wish I could do something to get back at the Ferret Boy Wonder. I know revenge isn't right, but it's pretty much the only act of cruelty I can laugh after doing; Unlike fighting with Snape, which doesn't make me laugh unless I win the fight. Well, I don't really laugh in that case, just feel satisfied with my triumph. Who wouldn't feel pleased after making an ass out of an ass? I mean, yeah Snape had his nice points in my last year or so of knowing him, but all in all he is a jerk-off bastard. (Pardon my language.)

Now, seeing as my sharing of classes with Draco hasn't ended, I have no reason not to plan something to emberass him, or at least have a fullfilled feeling from killing his mood. Perhaps I'll stumble upon a useful spell to turn him into a _real _ferret! I should search for a spell...

...Maybe not.. Waste of time...

Charms class can be so simple sometimes, but this year has been tough for me. I have no idea why, but I'm losing my ability, or so it seems, to concentrate. Especially in Charms and Potions class. Although, no one blame's the lack of concentration in Potions; Who wants to listen to **_hissing _**all day? I think my mind needs to chill the hell out already. Wow, I'm cussing a lot aren't I? Oh bother.

Like I was saying, my mind is flying all over the place like a magic carpet on drugs! I think my mind is going to explode and incinerate into a million pieces. Know why?

Because I think way too much.

McGonagal is now irritated with me...Not only is my brain dysfunctional, but I can't turn water into carbonated juice. Who does she think I am, God? _Look I can turn water into wine! **Not!**_

"Ms. Maguire, I am not pleased with you today."

_What's new?'_

"You sit there, indifferently now, but wait until you see your grades later on." McGonagal warned as she passed out a quiz to us. I wasn't prepared.

Oh well.

Wow, time is very slow when I have a test or quiz. I only have eight out of twenty questions answered, and there's only ten minutes left of the time given to take the stupid quiz. Whoever made time should be hanged, or at least hurt really bad. True, they are probably dead.. So what? Dig the grave up and punish the loser!

I am really overeacting a lot lately.

At last, I finished the quiz and frowned as I realized Potions is next. Why do I always have trouble in there? Personally, I wasn't ready to see the poisonous Snakey-Snape right now. I'm in a fighting mood, and we all know it's not a good sign.

"**Settle down now, **or else every single one of you will have detention for the **rest **of the **year**!" Clearly, Snape was in a fighting mood too..

Should I speak?

"Today," He went on uncaringly, "we are having a test on the last two chapters we've read. I know we just had a test, but I feel that your class in particular needs to take another one. If anyone questions my choice for another test, you will be punished immediately."

What is the special occasion, Kill Maranda With Tests Day? The last two chapters I barely knew because I was practcally dead during that time! Hermione and I went over it, yes, but my mind is losing itself. My brain is hurting from the malfunction! I can't bear it any longer!

"Professor Snape?" I raised my hand impatiently.

The Snake slithered near me, ordering me to put my hand down.

"What is it, Maguire? You aren't going to fall off your seat and get amnesia, are you?" Apparently, I wasn't the only one who wanted to unleash aggression. However, I was the only one who didn't find Snape's joke funny. All the Slytherins began to chuckle.

I let out a sarcastic laugh, "No, Professor.. However, I was wondering.." What was I getting myself into?

"_Well_? Spit it out, Maguire!" Shouted Snape shortly.

My mouth suddenly felt dry, and my tongue went numb. "..." I didn't know what to say, for my fear of Severus was growing, and I wasn't used to the sudden ill feeling around him.

"**Maguire**, you are wasting class time. What is your malfunction?"

-_My brain for one.-_ "I need to use the bathroom!" Wow, I am so stupidly afraid to make up a believable excuse.

Giving in, Snape stated, "Fine! Go, but be back immediately. I am not waiting for you to start handing out tests."

Leaving my seat, I went out the door and towards the first floor bathroom. In all honesty I thought about skipping the rest of Potions class. No bad consequences except for a detention or two would come from skipping, so why not?

"Miss Maguire?" A voice called to me before I reached the bathroom hall.

Turning around, I spotted the voice's owner. Lucius Malfoy. What was he doing in the school again? Hopefully not looking for another problem between Draco and I. To look for problems, it would take an eternity.

"Hello, Mister Malfoy," I finally greeted.

His nosiness kicked in, "Where are you off to?"

Quickly, I answered, "Bathroom."

"I see," He was now a foot in front of me..Very odd. Then again, a lot of things are odd to me.

"Nice seein' you again," I started to back away, indicating departure.

He grinned, "Hold on, you can't be leaving yet! Has Draco been a pest lately? Any new troubles?"

"No," I stood in place, "But I have to hurry so I can go take a test in Snape's class...which I'm going to fail on."

"I see..I'll be seeing you later then. I have to roam around the school to keep a watchful eye on my son. Make sure he's behaving. Farewell, Miss Maguire." Lucius continued to smile as I said goodbye.

So I lied. I went to the bathroom, but I planned not to return to Potions class.

"Wow this is boring," I said to myself while sitting against a wall near a sink.

Holy Merlin On Wheat Bread, Why was I skipping? Now, If I decided to go back to class, The Snake would posion me with his fangs of words. GAH! Standing up, I washed my hands and looked in the mirror. Yawning, I thought about leaving for the Hospital Wing. I could just take a nap on one of the Hospital Wing's beds and Snape wouldn't come looking for me. Ok, how can I fake being sick?

Before I could answer my own question, Gwenneth came into the bathroom.

"Hey Maranda! How are ya?" Gwen was clearly in a hyper mood.

My answer, however, was careless, "eh..."

"Why so glum, chum?"

"Snape," I explained, "and a test.. This equals me skipping after asking to use the toilet. I want to go to the Hospital Wing, but I can't fake sick at all."

Gwenny grinned greatly like a Cheshire cat, "You've come to my department! I have just the thing for you."

She reached in her pocket and took out a pill.

"What's that?" I dumbfoundedly asked.

Gwen only laughed...


	15. Gobble Gobble

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my characters

A/N: Sorry I took longer than expected on writing this. I had some comp problems like always because of my Mom's ebay.. God I hate how much she uses ebay. ok well here we go..oh by the way..

Ailias Kurai: In all honesty it is in my story plot for her to get overdramatic. I know it seems like I'm making excuses, but she has not yet seen how to act like herself.. I mean, c'mon look at her..over acting about the stupidest lil things! haha How can it not be on purpose. Anyways, I don't take offense to the comment. I'm actually glad someone has given me some criticism to help me look out for these things in my story. Thank you and I hope you still read this because I garuntee she will not be like this by the end of the book. :-) actually by the end of the next chaps cuz I planned on her starting to search for the true her again like the last book.

_Chapter 15: Gobble Gobble_

Gwenneth held her palm out, flashing a white pill to me.

"I can't take that. I know you said it would make me feel queezy but-"

"-It's a Zonko product. It's safe.. take it.." Gwen insisted on helping me fake sick.

Shaking my head, I decided, "No...I'm going back to take Snape's test. I can't run from everything that makes me nervous. If I did that I would have been out of the school before Hagrid even picked me up from the orphanage. Sorry Gwen, thanks anyways though."

"It's ok..If you ever need any help with escaping something, I'm the woman to go to." Gwen was so proud of herself, but it was funny.

"Fine with me," I decleared, opening the bathroom door and leaving.

When I ran into Potions once again, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at me.

Snape furiously asked, "What took so long, Maguire?"

"There was a line.." I shot back.

"Give me the _real _reason Miss Maguire." Snape obviously didn't buy my line answer.

I laughed under my breath, "I have my period.. I couldn't find what I needed to use for my problem."

I'm sure someone has used this excuse to Snape before, because his facial expression showed defeat, emberassment, and speechlessness.

"I'll sit down now, Professor Snape, and take my test." My overly-positive attitude created a small roll of giggles from the students.

Time passed as I tried my best on the test. I knew barely any answers, but one failing grade wouldn't hurt me that bad..

0o0o0o0o

_One Week later, I get my test and see that I passed with a C..How in Hell did I manage that?_

"You coming to the game today?" Ron approached me with his face painted red and gold.

I laughed, "Of course. I wouldn't miss the big Thanksgiving Day Quiddich Game if I got attacked by giant spiders."

"Ahh! Don't say that!" Ron was afraid of spiders...Oops!

"Sorry," I appologized, "Forgot about your fear."

Hermione helped put some red face paint on me, and I fixed it up with a gold star on my cheek. I don't think a star has anything to do with Gryffindors, but it looked pretty. To return the favor, I painted gold on her face and a red star. Now we sort of looked like twins, but not really. Ron bluntly stated that Hermione and I looked corny, but we didn't care at all. If we chose to seem corny, **so be it!** Hahahaha..

_**Game Time!**_

High above the ground, standing next to my fellow Gryffindors, we watched as Harry appeared in the air on his Firebolt Broomstick. I would have been performing with my Flying Arts Class, but after the whole 'being an idiot and falling off my own broom' accident, I am only allowed to practice with them. After Christmas vacation I will be moved into a study period for that class. I guess they just don't trust me on broomsticks.

Anywhoo, back to Harry on his Firebolt. I saw him shoot Draco Ferret Boy Wonder an '_I'm Going To Get You' _look. Hermione and I laughed at Ron because he mentioned previously that Harry was planning on instigating with Draco. This was funny, but then again I wasn't in the mood to see a fight.

The game began, and the croud went wild! The quaffle was flying randomly everywhere as players tried to block it, score with it, and pass it to other players. Bludgers dangerously flew everywhere, wizzing and zipping over, under, around, and close to the teammates. Draco must've caught a glimpse of the snitch, for he was the first one to race in numerous places to catch the tiny, gold ball. Harry was catching up to Draco, who was catching up to the snitch.

I could hear Seamus Finnigan from behind Ron, "_Go Harry! Knock Draco's bloody head off!"_

"**YEAH!**" Hermione and I yelled as Ron shouted, "**YEEHAW!**"

"Are we in a rodeo, Ron Weasley?" My mocking voice made Ron frown.

He shook his red-headed head, "I was having fun. Something _you_ don't know how to do."

I was befuddled at Ron's sudden attitude. Yet, I ignored it. This was Thanksgiving, and I didn't want to fight with anyone.

Harry flew closer and closer to the snitch as Draco lagged behind. Suspence grew in everyone's eyes when Harry reached his arm out towards the glimmering ball. Inching nearer to the snitch, Draco took it upon himself to try and knock Harry off his broom. However, Harry kicked Draco, causing him to fall behind. At last, Harry caught the snitch! Now, I kinda saw that coming because Draco can't catch, and is a loser.

I make myself laugh when I make fun of losers like Ferret Boy.

Now is a big feast in the Great Hall to celebrate Thanksgiving. I'm pretty sure we did this last year, but I can't really remember. Must've not been important to me if I can't remember. I've been thinking a lot lately, and for some reason I find myself freaking out about Snape, when all along last year I had fun fighting with him. I know I dreaded his class and fighting with him, but why am I so vulnerable and annoyed by him this year? What the hell is going on with me? Here I go again with unanswered questions.

I love my unanswered questions though! -_Holds Questions close_- They are so lover-ly.

But seriously now, Snape is not a bad guy. He's a snake, but a fun snake. He's a man that will intimidate you but make you want to challenge yourself and him. Honestly, I shouldn't have a problem with him this year. Maybe it's not him...Maybe it's me...

_It is me._

"Hermione," We began to walk up the Grand Staircase with Ron, "do you think I am better or worse from who I was last year?"

Ron smirked, "Worse.."

"**Ronald!**" Hermione snapped and faced me, "I think you've blossomed into an interesting character."

"You're making it sound like I'm in a book, Mione. Honestly, is something really wrong with me?" My question made Ron chuckle.

She took a deep breath as we reached the Gryffindor tower, "In complete truth, I think a little of both. You finally talk to all of us, and you are very amiable and kind..Yet, you take everything too ... personally... errr...Well.."

Ron interjected, "You are way too dramatic. I understand that shit happend to you. Bloddy hell, shit happens to all of us, but you just don't think about the situation before you get upset. Instead, you get upset no matter what it is. You'd be upset if Snape asked you to read aloud in class."

"Maranda," Hermione chimed, "I love you as a best friend, but this year has changed you for the worst. I think it's time you take some days to try and figure out who you are."

I sighed, "I'm sorry.. I kind of noticed it too. I don't know what's gotten into me. Thanks for telling me the truth guys. I'm gonna go to bed...I'm tired.."

I didn't notice we were in the Gryffindor Common room until I stood up.

Hermione and Ron smiled, "Happy Thanksgiving."

"_Gobble Gobble" _I returned as I walked to bed silently.


	16. Grinning Like An Idiot

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and chars

A/N: I'm tired so don't mind my slowness. Not with making the chap but with the characters...they may act very stupid because of my sugar rush and exhaustion lol. just kidding. Thank everyone for support I'm trying to update Labby-Land really soon and a bunch of other stories. Anyways, Gwen-you are now one of my best friends simply because you put up with me this far. hahaha.

_Chapter 16: Grinning Like An Idiot_

_0o0o0o_

_So I have to change, eh? I have to find the true me, which I've been searching for all my life. _Between getting picked on in the orphanage, being picked on in Hogwarts, and being picked on everywhere else, I have only molded into the oddly overdramatic female that I am. I don't know how to control the dramatic side of me, since I only recently noticed it. However, I'm going to try to catch myself before I start giving attitude to everyone. Perhaps that will help.

I hope it helps.

Thinking of what to wear on this cold December morning, I looked eagerly in my clothing trunk. Unfortunately, I only found clothes I never dreamed of wearing. Ok, actually I have worn them once, but no one noticed because I think it was on a day I disappeared for hours. A long blue skirt covered in a floral print, which looked uncomfortable, and a white, (to match the flowers) long sleeve. The long sleeve clung to my curves, but it looked alright. The skirt, however, was ironically comfortable.

Now that I was done oggling at my selection of clothing, I hurredly slipped on some white sandals and went down to breakfast. Hermione didn't mention anything about the previous release of truth to me, and neither did Ron. They must've noticed my trying to change through clothes, and decided not to say anything. Or they just think I'm an idiot for trying to find myself starting with appearance. Here I go freaking out again.. Wow, Hermione and Ron were right.

Snape is talking to Poptart-Lockhart this morning; How strange! They aren't biting each other's heads off. Oh I see, Gilderoy sweats bullets because of how nervous he is near Snape, and Snape enjoys the torture. How very interesting!

"Maranda, you're staring at Snape...Do you have amnesia again?" Ron loved teasing me.

So I returned the teasing back to him, "No, I was wondering why him and Gilderoy were actually talking like civil men. I think you have amnesia though. Unless something else made you stupid."

Harry dropped his fork. Hermione only made a shocked face.

"Oh, I get it, Maguire," Ron tried to scare me by using my last name, "You want to tease me back to try and make yourself feel better. So in other words you want to lower everyone else to make yourself superior. Nice job." Plainly he was irritated, but his comments were lies.

"No," I corrected him, "I was simply using your own medicine against you. I guess you can't handle yourself."

Harry tried to speak, but was interrupted by 'Mione, "You two stop already! It should be a good day. Next week is vacation and Christmas, so you will have pleanty of time to shoot each other then. But may I remind you we have mid-terms tomorrow, and then after vacation select few will be picked for the E.Y.P's according to our mid-term grades and grades from the past years...? C'mon you two, especially Ron since you always tease Maranda, **_behave_**!"

"Sorry," Ron mumbled, playing with his spoon and cereal.

Smiling childishly, I stated, "Thank you, Mione, and sorry."

The bell rang, sending everyone to a rushing motion in different directions. First class was Transfiguration, and I was almost one-hundred percent ready to face McGonagal with a new attitude.

Sitting down in my desk chair, Seamus caught my eye. He was grinning like an idiot at me, and I had no idea why.

"Freckle face," I called Seamus over to me, "What's up? You're smiling like something extremely wonderful is going on."

Seamus continued to smile and let out a small sigh, "Draco, or some Slytherin, put a spell on me to not stop smiling. I was going to ask if you had a counter-spell because I've asked everyone but you and 'Mione. Seeing as 'Mione isn't in here yet, oh now she is.." Hermione sat next to me and looked at Seamus as he continued speaking, "..I need your help."

"What happened?" Hermione questioned.

Seamus repeated to Hermione what he said to me and she gasped.

McGonagal walked in and told Seamus to sit down, and for the rest of the class to settle. Seamus' stupid grin was still, humorously on his face.

"Today isn't a day for fooling around, class." Professor McGonagal hadn't noticed Freckle-Face yet, "We are reviewing the lessons from this year so that you will not fail tomorrow's mid-term. Hopefully, some of you will not only pass, but particiate in the E.Y.P's, or Extra Year Program. Now, please take out your textbooks and turn to the second chapter. I need someone to read.."

Seamus was raising his hand, but not to read it seemed.

"Mr. Finnigan," McGonagal smiled, "you read the first page or two and then pass it on to someone else."

Seamus shook his head and looked at his book. He took a breath, but couldn't stop grinning as he read, "_Some witches and wizards don't like dealing with the dead, so they take it upon themselves to transform the dead body into something more pleasant to handle.."_

Professor McGonagal interrupted the smiling Seamus, "Why are you smiling at this, Mr. Finnigan? It is not amusing that you find dead bodies funny!"

"I'm not laughing Profess-"

"Enough of this persiflage! Stop smirking, and continue to read _seriously._" Our Professor was growing angrier each second she saw Seamus smile.

Hermione pointed to her lap, where she held her book of useful spells. The counter-spell was on the left page. Taking her wand out from her pocket, 'Mione whispered the incantation. Quickly, she waved her wand and pointed it at Seamus, who was across the room. His grin vanished like a puff of smoke as he started to read again.

".._Transforming a corpse-"_ He noticed his face was now calm, and relaxed. Before he read on again, he glanced over to our part of the room, "Thank you 'Mione..." and then picked up no his reading assignment.

The book of spells still resided on Hermione's lap, so I took it upon myself to find a spell to make useful. Mione let me rest the book on my lap as I flipped curiously through the pages. I wasn't too sure if I was going to put a curse on Draco, the Ferret Boy Wonder, or Snape, The Snakey Fiend. I had potions last today, so if my decision was for Snakey Snape, then I would have a better chance of getting away with it. This, in my opinion, is because usually I would either **A.) **blow my cover and get detention, or **B.) **run out of the class like a wimp. If I put a little curse on Snape at the end of the day, he would most likely **A.) **yell at all of us and tell us to study for ourselves, which he would do anyways,** B.) **yell at us and give the entire class detention, **C.) **yell at us and give us extra homework and no time to study, or **D.) **immediately know it was me. I'm thinking a one of four chance he knows it's me isn't too bad.

The again, Draco deserves a little punishment for screwing around with one of my best friends, Seamus, The Freckle-Face, Finnigan. Thinking about revenge on Draco makes my mood lift into a high euphoria. Thinking about putting a curse on Snape also makes me very happy, but a little afraid too. Hmm...Maybe I should just do it to Draco.

All this time thinking _who _was going to be my victim, and no time to plan the attack. Ten minutes left of Transfiguration Class.. _Hurry up Maranda.._ Thank Merlin Seamus called on Hermione to read and not me. Oh my fishsticks! There is a way to add liqour to a drink without anyone noticing... And with the Yule Ball coming up.. Wow, how harsh when you can use your own awful experience against someone. Thank you, Ferret Boy, for spiking my punch! Now wait 'till I tell 'Mione. Oh Merlin this is awesome! Now, I wonder, why didn't Draco use this spell instead of a bottle of liqour?

_Because he is stupid, that's why._

_Ring..._

Time for Charms class with our favorite short teacher, Professor Flitwick! I am so happy today! _Most likely my happiness is caused by the sudden realization of a spell that can get revenge on Draco for good._

"Maranda," Hermione chuckled, "That is the best idea for revenge I'v heard of from you. Now, all you need is to set it up to make it seem that _he _is the one who spiked his own drink. No one can find out that you hexed his drinks."

I felt anxious, "I know.. Just think, ol' Snakey Snape will probably catch the little Ferret taking a swig from an alchoholic drink...and...**_WHAM!_**"

"_Shhh_! Everyone must be doing the assignment in the book. This will help you study for tomorrow." Flitwick was such a nice man. Thank the Lord I'm not failing in here anymore!

"Anyways," I pressed on, "Snape will be so damn pissed at Ferret Boy. I cannot wait!"

"For once," Hermione complimented, "you have a sensible plan. With my, Harry, and Ron's help, you will carry on suspicion free and accomplished."

"I thank you. Not only for being the greatest friend ever, but for seeing me through with this plan." I finished speaking and started to review my Charms book.

Now if only I could skip finals and just fast forward to the Yule Ball...


	17. Finals and Flannels

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and characters. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling.

A/N: Oh My Merlin I'm happy. This is gonna be so much fun and none of you know exactly what's gonna happen yet. We have this chap, and the next is most likely the Yule Ball, so stick around and read! YAY!

_Chapter 17: Finals and Flannels_

"Good Morning Freckle-Face, Red-Head, Scar-Boy, and 'Mione!" I shouted as I took my seat at the Great Hall Gryffindor's Table.

Ron looked puzzled, "Why is Hermione the only one with a normal nickname?"

I ignored this as I saw Neville enter the Great Hall, "Good morning Nervous-Nev!"

Reiterating his last question, Ron asked, "Why is Hermione the only one with a normal nickname?"

"Because," I answered sharply, "I haven't made up a weird one yet."

Neville sat next to Seamus who was next to Ron and spoke, "Nervous-Nev? I haven't had a nickname from you yet. What's with the sudden urge to nickname everyone you know?"

"I think my best friends deserve nicknames. You guys are my _best friends_ and I just thought it'd be cool to have some kind of inside thing between us. What better than a nickname for each one of you?" My answer came out a bit jumbled.

'Mione looked me in the eyes, "...and now we are going to figure out a nickname for you."

Neville stepped in again, "How about changing mine a bit? Calling me nervous makes me nervous."

Laughing, I thought of a new nickname, "How about..._Nutty-Nev?_ You are pretty nutty, you know."

"That's better than Nervous-Nev..I'll keep it." Nev smiled as he shook his head.

Seamus stated, "I like my nickname, even though I don't have that many freckles.."

"Manic-Mara..." Hermione surprised me with a strange nickname.

_"Manic-Mara?" _I questioned.

"Yes," Hermione nodded, "Manic..because you are a little crazy at times, and Mara..because that's part of your name. I like it."

Everyone nodded and agreed with Mione.

I laughed, "Ok _Braniac_. That's your nickname 'Mione. Either that or Brainy-Mione, but it rhymes too much. I like Braniac better."

For the remainder of breakfast, the six of us joked around and laughed. Then, we came up with a plan for the day to be as relaxing as it could be. First class was Defense Against The Dark Arts, and we all had ten minutes until the bell rang. So we all went to our dorms and changed our clothing..

Entering Defense Class with flannel pajamas on was not only amusing to us, but to Goldilocks the Poptart too. Today was declared Pajama Day by all of the Gryffindors.. Well, most of us. The word passed ear to ear before classes that our plan was to lay back in our pajamas all day. At least we would be comfortable when testing, right?

Lockhart passed out the mid-terms to us, for it was unfortunately time to take them. The test didn't look too hard, but appearances can be misleading. Time sluggishly passed as I answered the first page, and second, and third. Soon I reached the end, but realized it wasn't an end at all, for there was an essay! Grr...

Next class was my Art Of Flying Class, and we had no mid-term. So, I took it upon myself to study for the upcoming Potions test. Madame Hooch stared at me in wonder because of my flannels. I thought pink and sky blue flannels were cute in the Winter! Yes, I even think sarcastically.. The only reason I wore these ugly things was because my other friends were..

_If your friends jumped off a bridge...would you?_

No, I'd be the one to catch them.

_"**Settle down!**_" Snape's voice boomed into the room, following his black ensemble and sneering face.

The class became silent, nervous, and alert. Snakey-Snape continued to lecture us about being quiet during the test, or else we would all be punished severely. What is severe to Snape? He's always threatening us, but never does anything to us but give out detentions or take points away. There's proof that he's all talk. Maybe I should plan a little trick on him. Not for today, of course, because right now, in front of me is a damned test. It screams out **_Failure!_** Although, I don't think I will fail. I studied my arse off all week.

Enough thinking about my failing or not, I have to actually _take _the test.

_These questions are damn easy..Simple enough for a child to do. I'm serious!_

Wow, even the essay was easy.

"What's wrong with you students?" Snape noticed our flannel invasion once we passed our tests in. Five minutes of class were left, and Snape decided to waste our time by yelling at us.

"_Here he goes.."_ Hermione whispered to me.

Snape unfortunately continued, "Pajamas are to be worn at night when getting ready for bed. They are not to be worn during your mid-terms, where everyone is supposed to be serious about there work. What would happen if big business leaders suddenly went to work in pajamas? The world would be unkempt and no one would take anything or anyone seriously!"

"Actually," I said quietly to 'Mione, "If they went to work in their pj's, they would probably get more work done because attention would be focused on work instead of what the new girl is wearing."

Hermione let out a giggle, and Snape gave me a dirty look.

"Do we have something to say, Maguire?" Of course he wanted to start with me. When doesn't he?

"No," I said assuringly and calmly.

"What were you saying to Miss Granger?"

I looked straight in his eyes, "Actually, I said I can't wait to see how I did on the test. See, I really studied for this test, so I'm pretty eager to know."

Snape's icy stare grew colder, "You may see what you got at detention tonight. Six o'clock sharp."

The class, mostly the Slytherins, _ooh_ed as though Snape just dissed me terribly.

I calmly replied, "Alright, Professor."

Hermione told me, while we were walking to Charms, that she was proud of how I handled the Snape situation. She said that it was the first time she hadn't seen me freak out at Snape all year.

The remainder of the day went by pretty peachy. I flowed through each final as carefree as a child. The mid-terms were not something to fear this year. My studying payed off, hopefully, in a positive way. Detention with Snape...Six o'clock.

"Miss Maguire, there is something going on.." Snape interrogated me as soon as I walked into the classroom.

My reply was, "Not that I know of. Why?"

"Well, you were extremely quiescent and layed back today. You are never calm or quiet at the same time.. Especially when you are in my class. You always raise your voice or give me an attitude while you are in this room, so what's going on?" Snape seemed really concerned, but I knew not to fall for his uncanny sense.

"Professor Snape," I began to speak my mind, "in all honesty, I've been an utter witch this year. Of course you know I'm meaning witch with a B. Anywho, Hermione and Ron, being my closest friends, pointed out what I was blind to see. They pointed out that I have taken way too many things to heart, and I'm way too overdramatic. So, I'm not only appologizing to you for acting the way I did, but I'm promising to try extra hard not to fight with you anymore. I know we will still have our quarrels because that's something that just happens between us, but this doesn't mean I'm going to look for fights like I have before. I know you probably don't care, and this is all a bunch of crap, but I am sorry. You are my Professor, and I need to respect you."

Either one of two things happened to Snape after and while I spoke: He was dumbfounded by my bluntness, or he was speechless at my attempt to mend the broken ties between student and teacher. I mean, here I was, standing in my flannels still, talking in a sophisticated way to my Professor, even though he is still a snake, trying to appologize for everything. Shouldn't _he _be appologizing too?

"Miss Maguire, I am appalled at your maturity. In a way, I cannot believe my ears, which you should understand. Yet, in a way, I accept your appology. I understand that you have had your eventful year, with Draco and all, but you have to understand from my point of view. You can't just pick fights over little things. I know I don't have to tell you this, because apparently you know that already.." Snape took a breath and looked under a pile of papers for something.

Now I was the one who was dumbfounded. Why did he bring Draco into the conversation? You know, I don't even want to bother asking why. He most likely just felt a tiny bit of sympathy when Draco The Ferret Boy Wonder killed my already dead heart. I know...I just overreacted in my own thoughts. Damn, I can't get this calm side to stick.

"Thank you for accepting my appology, Professor Snape." I had nothing more to say as I stood in front of Snape's desk.

He pulled out a paper with my name on it.. It wasn't just a paper, it was a packet..**_My test!_**

"Miss Maguire...one-hundred percent correct. You have an _A._" Snape spoke, but my ears couldn't believe it.

I gasped, "Oh My God! Yes! Thank you, thank you, Professor!"

"You shouldn't be thanking me, Maguire.." He took a breath and sighed, "Thank yourself for studying excelently. Great job."

Even though he said great job like it was nothing, it meant a lot to hear from the Snake that he was satisfied with my results. Snape let me leave detention, and happily, I skipped to the Gryffindor Common Room to share my awesome news.


	18. Yuletide

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and characters

A/N: WEE I'm on a roll! Gwen where are you when I need your input? lol. you know what I noticed? chap eleven of book one is the Yule Ball and chap 18 of this second book is the Yule Ball.. I guess this book will end up being longer. lol.

_Chapter 18: Yuletide_

I am joyous beyond belief! Not only did I pass every single one of my mid-terms, but I am eligible to take the E.Y.P program! The drawback is the fact that after vacation is the test. However, I'm so prepared to take them! Hermione is one of the others to take it, but I'm not sure yet who else is taking them. Not only am I happy for the test situation, but tonight is the Yule Ball!

My first mission of the day is to visit Hagrid, whom I haven't seen in quite awhile. He welcomed me into the hut gladly as he poured me some cocoa. If I ever get extremely fat, I will blame Hagrid's extra chocolately cocoa.

"You have a dress for tonight?" Hagrid asked me curiously.

After sipping on the hot drink, I said, "Yes. Hermione and I designed our own with my sewing machine. I have a few extra things to tweak on mine, but other than that it's perfectly great."

True, I made my own dress yet again, but this time I dragged Hermione with me into the world of sewing for yourself. Her dress was pink, like cotton candy, flowing to her knees where lace was layered until it reached a few inches above her ankles. A lacey, pink flower resided on the top, left side, which accented the sleeveless appearance.

My dress, on the other hand, was lavender. I had gotten the fabric from Hagrid, for he seems to like buying me fabric now and then. The dress bunched up near my abs and stomach, and then dropped normally down to my ankles. Seeing as mine was strapless as well, I added purple beads around the top hem.

Before I knew it, I had left Hagrid's and gotten dressed for the Yule Ball. Hermione and I did each other's hair. I put hers up in a half-ponytail, and curled the hair that swept across her shoulders. The hairstyle was very pretty on her. For my hair, Hermione curled mine, and left it down. I never wore my hair down for a dance before. Not that I can remember, anyways. The only time I can remember curling my hair was one random day last year when I could've easily passed as a hooker. I plan on never wearing a short skirt again; Although my personal plans never follow through.

The date was the twenty-third of December, and I didn't think it was very smart to have a dance the night before Christmas Eve. However, today is the first day of vacation, so I can plainly see why anyone would want to celebrate that.

"Maranda.. Only a few short minutes and we will be waltzing into the last Yule Ball of our educational careers. Unless of course we come back next year, but I don't know exactly what we will do next year. We might not be able to join the dances next year.. And-"

I interrupted Hermione, "'Mione, calm down. Next year can wait until next year. I say we just enjoy the dance while it lasts and not worry about if it's our last or not. Obviously it's not our last dance of the year because the Valentin'es or Spring Fling, and then we have a prom too. So, smile, stop worrying, and let's go have some fun at this Yule Ball!"

"You're right," Hermione nodded, "We're going to get even at Draco, and dance our butts off! What could be more fun?"

"Try getting away with revenge on Draco," Harry overheard us as Hermione and I entered the Common Room.

Ron and Harry looked like complete gentlemen in their suits. Ron had on a sky blue suit with a blue tie, and Harry had on a maroon suit with a black tie. Personally, I think they should've switched outfits, but Ron wants to look as cotton-candy-like as Hermione. They're going to be dates at the dance. Harry is going with a Hufflepuff named Julie. He would have gone with Veronica, but as she cheated on Harry awhile ago with Draco, guess who she's going with?

"Why don't you think we'll get away with the spell, Harry?" I questioned, hoping for an easy to defeat answer.

Cracking his knuckles, he replied, "Snape is chaperoning, Lockhart is chaperoning, Dumbledore is chaperoning a little, and because Draco is going to have his posse watch his back. They might see us with our wands out. And none of us know how to cast spells without our wand yet."

"True," Hermione agreed, "but None of the Professors will notice if you guys don't act like somethin terrible is going to happen."

"**_Yeah!_**" Seamus yelled as he appeared from the boy's dormitory.

Ron whined, "What are you so enthusiastic for, Freckle-Face?"

"_I have no idea_..." Seamus laughed as Neville appeared next to him.

Seamus and Neville were both in navy suits and ties. They both looked very good, if I can say so myself.

After conjugating for a few minutes, the rest of the Gryffindors started to pile out of the dorm rooms. This was the hint to leave for the Great Hall. As we entered the snowy-white, light blue decorated Great Hall, a feeling of peace and bliss came over me entirely. Here we were, in the Great Hall ready to dance our pants off...Even if some of us weren't wearing pants. Hey, good idea for a laugh...

"Hey Ron," I caught his attention as we all reached the center of the room, "_I'm not wearing any pants_."

"Don't you think that's a little crude to say at a dance, Miss Maguire?" Gilderoy Poptart lurked behind me. I felt belittled and emberassed as Ron tried to hold in his laughter.

"I was only joking, Professor. But it's true, I'm wearing a dress, not pants." My words went through his ear and out the other.

Harry saw that I was being scolded by Lockhart and he quickly jumped in, "Professor, I think someone just threw up! You better go check on them!"

"Duty awaits...I will be back later, Miss Maguire.." In an instant, Poptart walked away and out of site.

"Thanks a million, Scar-Boy." I thanked Harry and he looked at me oddly when I used his nickname. Honestly, I don't think he likes it very much.

Now in the center of the dance floor, Hermione, Harry, Seamus, Neville, Ron, and I danced the night away. Dumbledore was yet again using an orchestra that he hired for the night. In the corner of the Great Hall was a mini-bar like last year at the Spring Fling. Hopefully they didn't have any alchohol, but if they did I could easily frame Draco for imbibing it all. I realized while dancing that last year at the Yule Ball was when Ferret Boy spiked my drink. If he found out both Hermione and my plan, we'd be _dead_.

"Now's our chance!" Hermione grabbed me and pulled me a few feet away from Draco. My stomach lurched as my usual nerves started to act up.

I wanted to chicken out badly, but I knew that if I did, I would never get this chance again. And if this chance occured, if somehow I was able to get even with Draco again, I probably wouldn't...If I did, I'd be in more trouble. For some reason I think with Hermione I am safer to pull something than if I was alone. 'Mione is too smart to get into trouble.

"What are we going to do? Crawl on the floor and attack from below? No I know, we'll turn invisible and attack from all over." My sarcastic responses were not amusing Hermione.

"Follow my lead..You go distract Professor Lockhart or Snape, whomever is closer, and I will do the deed. Now _go_!" Giving me a push, Hermione braced herself for the biggest trick she ever pulled.

I raced towards the first Professor I could see, and thank Merlin it was who it was..

"Professor Lockhart!" I called, "Lovely dance, isn't it?"

His attention was, for a split second, on Hermione's side of the room, but then it was on me. He smiled, "Yes, it is a very great dance, indeed! I presume you are having fun?"

"The time of my life!" My perkiness covered up for my nerves.

"Your dress," Gilderoy winked while grinning, "is beautiful, if you don't mind my saying. Where did you get it?"

I noticed Snape walking around the room...Closer to Hermione in each step. "Hold on, Professor..." I ran through the croud in the dark room to Snape and _'accidentally' _bumped into him.

"Miss Maguire! You have to watch where you're going!" Snape's cold voice was clearly not one of happiness.

_How do I stall Snape? How do I stall Snape? How do I stall Snape? _

"Do you know what day the E.Y.P test is?" My question made Snape's attention focus on me, and I saw Gilderoy moving towards the 'forbidden' part of the dance floor...Where Draco and Hermione were. Thank Merlin Draco didn't notice 'Mione.

"It should be-" Snape stopped speaking as I ran across the room to Lockhart.

"**I made my dress!**" I shouted as I came to a screaching hault at Gilderoy's side.

"Really?" Gilderoy looked my dress over, "That's very impressive. You have a sewing machine?"

I answered yes before running back to Snape, "Professor Snape, I have another question."

"What?" He sounded irritated.

For some reason I couldn't think of a question, and I noticed both Professors nearing Hermione. Even though she was hidden by the dark and croud of people, Snape always found trouble..and Gilderoy probably could too.

Snape got my attention, "_I asked you what your question was, Maguire!_"

"Did you know that _ermm_," I searched the hall for an idea, "the lit candles above us are under a spell to float and stay lit all night?"

He raised his eyebrows, which gave his face a good accent..In a morbid way, of course. "You are up to something...Let's see just what.."

_Oh Fu-_

"Maranda!" A hopeful and cheery voice called behind me.

I turned around, "**_Hermione!_**"

"Come on, you're missing the dance. Good evening, Professor Snape." She smiled and pulled me into the dance croud. Unfortunately Snape was following us.

We reached our group of friends and Snape sighed, "This is _all _you were hiding? Bad suits on teenage boys? Sorry Potter and Weasely, but your suits are _atrocious_, first of all, and all of you are very, very, very strange. This was not worth investigating." With a turn on his heel, Snape walked away from our group. I awaited impatiently for Hermione's news on our plan.


	19. A Hogsemade Christmas Eve

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and characters.

A/N: MORE STORY! This is a shout out to my peeps--"**AHHH THIS IS ME SHOUTING!**" this chap will be fun.

_Chapter 19: A Hogsmeade Christmas Eve_

Hermione explained herself a few moments after Snape left our sight, "Draco was talking with his buddies. I heard him saying something about a new plan to beat the Gryffindors next time they played against each other in Quiddich. The started to mumble the spell, holding my wand by my side, and Draco started to drink his punch. I don't know if the spell worked, but there is some great news...Supposedly Draco snuck in some whiskey today, but didn't bring it to the Ball. If we could only find out if it were true. Anyway, I think he'll get in big trouble for this.. Maranda, thank you _so _much for stalling the professors. I didn't realize it would take so long."

"It's fine," I smartly answered, "I got a workout running back and forth like that."

Seamus asked me to dance with him once, so I decided to do so. Afterwards, we joined the group again and I met Harry's date, Julie Westfield. She seemed pretty nice when I met her. Kind of quiet, like how I used to be, and a little shy. I swear she took over my personality from early last year.

With no warning, Draco came over to our group, sloppy in his walking. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the site, and Harry covered his mouth so no one could see his silent laughter.

"Stupid, stupid _Gryffindorks_! You-ooo" He was clearly drunk, "Yoooo are soo _stuh-ped_. I wah-nah kick all 'yer...all 'yer arses-es..Ughh.." Pointing at me, Draco mumbled some words that no one understood, and then Hermione gasped.

My mind started to play tricks on me. Hermione came to my side and asked if I was alright. Draco collapsed on the floor, and Lockhart ran over to us. Hermione advised for me not to talk. My sight blurred a bit and then I snapped back to reality. Lockhart retrieved Dumbledore, who brought Draco to the Hospital Wing.

"Why'd you ask if I was alright, 'Mione?" My head buzzed a bit.

She replied quietly, "Draco, I am ninety-percent sure, put a drunken spell on _you._ There can't be a way unless he really knew how to use magic without his wand. I kind of don't doubt it since his father knows how to use magic without his wand."

"I feel fine and dandy, so don't worry." Of course I didn't really feel fine, but I didn't want to worry Hermione. If I was drunk like last year, I would make sure not to end up falling over a balcony.

Of course, I did end up walking out there. I sat on a bench and watched the snow softly drop from the black night sky. My vision became a little more blurred, and I decided not to move. How did Draco know I spiked his drinks when first of all, I didn't do it, and second of all, _I didn't do it?_

_I like cheese..._

My thoughts are turning into those of a five-year-old. Maybe I am getting drunk without drinking. A drinkless drunk..A drunken drinkless drunk.._Hahahahaha_..

"Miss Maguire," Snape's voice held a hint of a whine to it, "Why must you always be involved in some kind of trouble? What are you doing outside? Do you have anything to do with Draco's drunkeness?"

I pretended to chew on something for my own amusement.

"What are you eating while I'm trying to talk to you?" Snape inched closer to me.

My mind raced and stopped, raced and stopped. I was now unable to talk or think correctly, "I'm eatin' cheese..Want some?"

"Oh no..Miss Maguire are you drunk? Please tell me no, so we don't have an even bigger problem to figure out."

"I no drunkin'...Prff...Prff'ssor..I think...you-oo look.. p..perty l-l-like snow-fla...snow-flakies..You-oo 'ave perty _sss...s..eyes_. **Perty!**" I felt myself fall to the ground, back on the freshly fallen snow.

Snape cursed under his breath, "Not again.." He tried to help me up, but I stayed on the ground.

Then I started to sing...

_The weather outside is..frigh...fri...scary-ee_

_and the anima-als are hairy-ee_

_and goats...goats look like..goats.._

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it sno-oh-oh-oh!_

"Miss Maguire, you are very strange when drunk. C'mon.." He helped me stand up, even though I wobbled a lot, "I'm going to bring you to the Hospital Wing."

I struggled to take a step forward, and almost fell over, "Hoh-spee...wing?"

"Dear Merlin, you are completely out of it." Snape was about to pick me up and carry me to the Hospital Wing when a sudden rush of relief came over me.

"Professor," I said calmly and soberly, "That was the strangest thing ever."

"_You're sober?"_ Snape questioned.

"Yeah..I'm pretty sure I am. I was put under a spell to be drunk when I had no drinks to get drunk in the first place. I was a drinkless drunk.." My comment put a half smile on my face, but Snape didn't find it amusing.

"**Who cursed you?**"

I thought hard, and realized there was no way I could get in trouble this time, "Draco did, Professor. Even ask Hermione, and everyone else who was around us. Draco pointed his finger at me, mumbled some words, and caused me to become temporarily intoxicated. He was drunk, himself, so I think he was a little confused on who he was cursing."

"Come with me, we are going to the Hospital Wing to interrogate Mister Malfoy. There is no reason why he should try and punish you in an immature way just because he, himself, was immature, and imbibed alchohol." Snape and I started to walk through the Great Hall, and I caught Hermione's eye, but she could tell, hopefully, that I was no longer 'drunk.'

"_Insolent fool,_" Snape talked while we walked to the Hospital Wing, "I'm not even bothering with truth serum on either of you this time. Plainly and clearly he was trying to start with you again. I swear, between the both of you, if things got worse, you both would probably end the world together with your fights. Do you know what happened at all?"

We entered the Hospital Wing and I answered without stuttering, "Someone told me that Draco supposedly had alchohol in his possession today, but I'm not sure. All I know is that I had nothing to do with his drunkeness."

"You couldn't have had any part in it anyways, you were busy talking my ear off." Snape's blunt response made me a little shocked.

At least I wasn't going to get in trouble for the spell. Even if Snape gave me a truth serum, I would still say I didn't make Draco get drunk because it technically wasn't me..It was 'Mione. If I decided to tell on 'Mione, which I wouldn't, no one would believe me because she is such a goody-goody. Well, she was until she got involved with my schemes.

0o0o0o0o

Snape ended up giving Draco a month of detentions, and took thirty points from Slytherin, leaving Gryffindors in first place. How awesome is that? Ferret Boy tried to pin the blame on me, but Snape wouldn't stop yelling, so Draco had no chance to speak. Now that is what I call a perfect ending to a drunken night.

Today was Christmas Eve, and students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade if they wanted to. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville, and I decided to go, but only for a few hours. When we arrived, it started to lightly snow again. My hair was down, so I put a knit cap on to keep me warm. Hermione and I decided to go shopping together for the guys. The only problem was, we couldn't decide where to go. So we started to go in every store, with the exception of the candy store. We were saving that for last so we could treat ourselves.

"Look, Manic-Mara, it's the Father of The Ferret." Hermione whispered to me in a book store.

I peeked through the shelf and saw Lucius Malfoy walking around, glancing here and there at some spell books.

"You don't think Draco told him about thinking I made him drunk, do you?" Asking this question to Hermione only caused her to shrug.

Finally, she replied, "I hope not. Then we'd be caught for sure. Lucius is not stupid. He'd know if we were lying or not. C'mon," She tugged on my sweater, "Let's move before he sees us spying on him. Although, an investigation of him wouldn't be too bad. I want to know what he's doing in here."

"Ok Sherlock Holmes," I stood up straight, "I'll be your sidekick and we can investigate. Besides, this could be fun."

Nodding, 'Mione walked in front of me and I followed. We walked unnoticably to the spell books when Lucius wasn't looking, and we hid behind a shelf of books. However, we still acted casual. ...And then I saw it, a book that Lucius held in his hands as he turned the corner to come face to face with us...

_Trick Spells To Give Them Hell _by Karl Beuvo

That was the book Hermione owned, which I found the spiked drink spell in.

"Miss Granger, Miss Maguire! How pleasing to see you on a day like this! Are you Christmas shopping?" Lucius' happy tone immediately made him suspicious. Either that or I was really into this detective business.

"We are," Hermione cheerfully admitted, "and I see you are too. Is that trick spell book for Draco?"

Lucius' face turned sour, and he tried to act surprised at the book he was holding, "Oh _this book?_ No, it's actually for me. I'm investigating something important, and want to get to the bottom of my situation."

"Isn't that a coincidence?" I playfully stated, "I guess we're all investigators here. Hermione and I are also trying to figure something out. Although, your situation is probably much _bigger _than ours."

"Well, if you are either completely stupid, or just a tad bit _drunk_, my problem might be complex. Yet, as neither of you are stupid or _alchoholics_, I think you beat me by far." Lucius knew..Why else would he use those words of intoxication at Hermione and I?

"Well, I'm off to pay for this. Have a Happy Christmas girls." Lucius turned the corner again.

Hermione and I took the opportunity to leave the bookstore before anything worse happened...

Except...it got worse...


	20. Play Detective

Disclamer: I own nothing but my plot and characters. Thank you J.K Rowling for your creation.

A/N: Suspense! hhahaha.

_Chapter 20: Play Detective_

"Oh, if it isn't Grungey-Granger and Mangey-Maguire!" Draco Malfoy, The Ferret Boy Wonder, was standing in front of us, in front of the bookstore, with no way to escape.

"_Shove it, Ferret_!" Hermione wasn't in a joking mood.

"My word," Draco spoke harshly, "you two are spending an awfully lot of time together. Are things getting a little intimate, or is your relationship strictly business?"

"Draco, you are a putz." I actually though about swearing at him in Italian, but decided that it was far too great of a language to waste on a ferret.

Draco was disgusted, "You are pushing you limits, Maguire. I've had enough of you!"

"Oh ok, thank you for reassuring me. I wasn't sure if you had your fill of me or not. Can I ask you a question?" My attitude was coming out from beneath the layers of kindness.

"**What?** What do you want to know?" Folding his arms across his chest, Draco listened.

I laughed, "Are you having a bad face day, or are you always that ugly? Unless of course you inhereted ugly genes from your father, but I don't find him as repulsive as you."

"**_Why I oughta.._**" Draco pushed me, and I fell to the ground, against two legs...Lucius Malfoy stood behind me, uncomfortably close behind me.

"You jerk!" Hermione punched Draco in the shoulder and he yelped in pain.

"_You think you're so great_," Draco yelled, "because Grangey-Granger punched me for the second time in all the time I've known her! Stupid Maguire, you will pay for this."

Lucius took my hand and helped me off the ground. I looked Draco in the eyes and shouted, "You know, if ya only wanted me on my back you shoulda said so! The only problem with that is, I wouldn't get on my back for you if you had the last supply of _semen _on earth. Lovely, eh?"

Hermione looked at me with the worst surprised facial expression ever. I didn't mean to sound so gross, but it was true.

"Sorry," Lucius appologized, "At least greed for popularity and pushing everyone else out of the way doesn't run in the family."

Walking away from the scene, Draco gave me the middle finger, which his Father didn't see. Hermione took a few steps away, but waited for me.

Appologizing once more, Lucius declared, "I will see you again, Miss Maguire, but I'm wishing for a better situation to meet in. Oh.." He took the Trick Spell book out from a bag he held, "I _know_ someone out of your group, _most likely you_, had something to do with his getting drunk. I am aware, however, that he had a bottle of whiskey in his clothing trunk, but I confiscated it yesterday before the Ball. I don't want my son getting into **anymore **trouble. Except, I am glad he got in trouble for last night..If it _was _you, he _deserved_ it. I only purchased the book because I want to research a few tricks of my own. So, Hermione and yourself don't have to_ play detective _anymore. Although, it's kind of _cute _that you did..In a humorous way." With a quick, but appreciated smirk and a farewell moment, Lucius strolled away.

"He's not a jerk after all," Hermione decided, approaching my side.

I grinned and started to walk with 'Mione to another store, "No, he really isn't. I don't think he'll say anything about us being the source of Ferret Boy's alchohol problem. Even if Lucius does decide to get us in trouble, do you really think anyone will care after all that time?"

"No..but we do have to be careful." Walking into a gift store, Hermione and I searched for some presents to give out.

0o0o0o0o

_"**Merry Christmas!**_" Harry and Ron shouted simutaneously as they entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

Seeing as the feast was over, and it was near nine o'clock, our group of friends decided to exchange presents before it got too late. I got Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Neville a bunch of candy and some miscelanious items I thought they'd like. I'm not very good at shopping for other people, but they all appreciated the gesture and loved everything I bought for them. For Hermione, I bought a pretty, wooden music box. The top of the box had a painting of two pink roses, which meant friendship. The music box played _Canon In D _by Pachabel. Hermione thought it was very beautiful.

So, presents got passed around, and our friendship group was having a great time together. Hermione bought me a few romance novels, since I haven't read in a long time, she thought I should start back up again. _Hmm.._Even _I_ think I should begin reading a lot like I used to. Maybe not reading caused me to be so overdramatic. Damn, that _is_ probably the reason!

"Freckle-Face, why so down?" I asked Seamus, who looked a little glum.

Snapping back to reality, Seamus said, "I'm not. I was thinking..What if we throw another party like last year? With pajamas and all?"

"**_No!_**" Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville, and I yelled in almost perfect unison.

"Whoa!" Seamus jumped, "Chill...it was only a thought. I won't actually get another party like that. I don't want us to have to deal with an overly-nosy Snape. Remember, Maranda, he came in just to check on us because of Malfoy."

"He came in to see Maranda in her pajamas," Ron teased, "and to check her out."

I took a pillow from the couch and slammed Ron with it.

Pretty soon all six of us were having the best pillow fight ever! Hermione hit Neville, who fell over and hit Harry. Harry took it upon himself to then hit me, and I fell on top of Ron. Then, taking my pillow, I smacked Ron in the head and stood up, immediately getting hit in the back of the head by Seamus. I turned myself around and smacked him right back. Hermione was fighting with Harry and Neville. Ron was about to smack Neville in the head. All of a sudden, Seamus kissed me on the cheek!

"_What the_?" I made nothing of the gesture, and smacked Seamus in the leg with my pillow.

He returned the smack as his fluffy pillow hit my stomach. I laughed as I fell to the ground. Suddenly, Seamus '_Freckle-Face' _Finnigan helped me up, but smacked me in the butt with the pillow as I stood. I was surprised at his blunt friskiness, but I didn't show signs of caring. Not that I don't like Seamus, but do you honestly think I want to start another relationship? I wouldn't anyways because he is _just _my friend...

"Seamus, what's with the flirting?" Hermione stopped pillow fighting.

Dropping his pillow, Seamus replied, "What flirting?"

"You _kissed_ Maranda on the cheek!" Ron sounded a bit upset.

"I know I did," He looked at me, "How can I resist a lovely friend like Maranda? So pretty, but not sure of why she's here.. I'll tell you somethin', Manic-Mara, you may be crazy, but you are one of the best female friends I've ever had. I know you don't want a boyfriend, and I respect that, but I want you to know that if you ever change your mind, I'm here. I think you are just amazin'."

Not only was I blushing, but I was twiddling my thumbs. I thought I gave up that nervous habit! Seamus was a sweetie, and maybe he just wanted to show his appreciation for knowing me or whatever, but I couldn't allow myself to do the _right _thing and ask him out.

"Thank you," I began, "for saying all of that. I understand why you did that, and I have no problem with you confessing your feelings. But please," I joked, "next time you want to show your likeness towards me, _don't hit my butt_."

I think Seamus was grateful that I made a joke, for everyone laughed and began to pillow fight again. I walked next to Seamus and gave him a hug, then hit him over the head with my frilly pillow.

"Merry Christmas!" I shouted at the top of my lungs after we tidied the room up a bit and started for bed.

Hermione sat on my bed, next to me, and started to cry.

"'Mione? What's wrong?" I tried to be as nice as I could, for I'd never seen her shed tears.

She looked at me with red eyes and sobbed, "I like Ron."

"..._Yeah?" _Didn't we all like Ron as a friend, or was I missing the point?

"So," She wiped her tears on her sleeve, "I don't know how to handle it anymore. I want to ask him out, but isn't it wrong of a woman to ask the man for a relationship?"

_I did miss the point.._ "No! A woman can do anything..You know that! Or are you just hiding the real reason why you won't ask him out?"

"Yeah..I'm afraid that he won't like me anymore or that maybe our friendship will get weird if we break up, or not even go out." She was really serious.

"Oh man, Herminone..I honestly have _no idea_ what to do or say to help your situation. But...I'll talk to him for you..When did you want to go out with him?" What was I going to do?

Hermione looked me square in the eye, "At least by New Year's Eve. I don't want to now because of the E.Y.P tests.. So, will you talk to him after then?"

"Sure," I agreed to talk to Ron as I patted 'Mione's back. My comforting her stopped her tears, Thank Merlin. I don't think I could handle if she cried anymore because I had no idea how to handle it.

As I went to sleep I wondered, _Why did all this drama happen tonight? _Between Seamus trying to go out with me again, and Hermione with her Ron situation, how was I to avoid the word 'love.' If she went out with Ron, I'd hear it all the time. Poor Hermione, she doesn't know that love doesn't exist...


	21. Extra Year Tests

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and characters

A/N: Ugh.. that last chap was horribly random and made no sense.. ok sorry bout that.lol I almost wrote Hufflepuff as Hippogriff! What the heck is wrong with me lol.

_Chapter 21: Extra Year Tests_

This is the day before New Year's Eve, Friday. The day to take the _E.Y.T'_s for the _E.Y.P'_s. Everyone except for the test-takers has the day off. I am forced to sit in Gildy Poptarts room for the entirity of the day just to take a four hour long test. This test is supposed to determine if I can come back next year for an Extra Year Progam that allows me to not only take classes of my choice, but to work side by side with a Professor of my pick as well. I can't even think of all the choices without getting a headache.

I entered the Defense Against The Dark Arts Classroom and noticed everyone standing against the wall. When I say everyone, I mean fifteen people not including myself. Draco was amongst the croud, along with his pal Goyle, three other Slytherins, four Ravenclaws, three Gryffindors, and three Hufflepuffs. At least I can count alright. Maybe counting will be on the test.

_That would be the day._

Gilderoy Poptart began to assign us seats. I had to unfortunately sit in front, which was not too far from Gildy's desk. Great. Now he gets to keep an eye on me! Yay, maybe I can make him feel uncomfortable in his own classroom. Let's see, all I need is some lengerie, a whip, and some handcuffs.

I'll handcuff myself to the chair, stick the whip in my hair, and wear the lengerie..._under_ my clothing. I think sometimes I must be a little crazy to trick myself. I thought I was going to think of a more graphic, sexual use to those objects. Yet, nothing came out of my mind but nonsense. Oh bother.

"You will have one hour to take the first part of the test," I've never seen Gilderoy so serious before, "Then we will have a short break and get back to work. So basically, for each hour, we have a breather before we move on. I cannot answer any questions during the test, or during the break. If you have to use the lavatory, please ask now. Unless you have an emergencey, I must keep you all in this room at all times. Just so you know, your other classmates who have decided to take this test are divided into different rooms. I know that some of you have been wondernig why there are only sixteen people in this room. So, before we begin, are there any requests for the bathroom?"

No one raised their hands, and I sure as hell didn't have to go. Poptart took some papers from his desk and I silently thanked God I didn't have to sit in Snape's Room for four hours.

"Are there any questions at all before I hand these tests out?" Poptart was on my good side today. I respected him for putting up with four hours of seeing Draco. _Hahaha_ I make myself giggle.

"Then I will hand these out now. Please, no talking." The papers were not papers, but packets. It slabbed in front of me overwhelmingly unexpected.

The Draco the Ferret Boy Wonder decided to raise his hand.

"Mr. Malfoy, I just asked if you had a question. What's wrong?" Gilderoy looked a little miffed.

Slimily, Draco said, "Oh... I forgot..Nevermind."

"Don't start the test until I am all done passing papers out." Scolded Lockhart as he moved to the next row of students.

Another raised hand by Draco, and Gilderoy noticed him, "What, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I," Draco smiled sneakily, "...Oh ...I just had it..I forgot again."

Now my mouth wouldn't stay shut as I saw Gilderoy's royaly pissed off look.

Taking a deep breath I glanced at Ferret Boy, "Draco, please. This is a test. It may not be important to _you_, but everyone else in here would like to take it. If you don't, and all you want to do is fool around and, _excuse my words_, piss Professor Lockhart off, then why don't you leave?"

"Shut u-" Draco was cut off by Goyle who stated, "She's right. I want to pass...We **all** do..._Be quiet_."

That was the moment I knew _all _Slytherins were _not _slimey. Gilderoy smiled at me and then returned to passing out the tests. When he finished, we were allowed to start the test by writing our name, age, and what school we attended. Umm...Please don't tell me some Head Official People check all the tests from all over the world. _Note to self: _Ask Gilderoy later.

Aww man...Questions I know are fine to handle, obviously because I can answer them clearly. However, I hate when I come across a question I not only don't know, but pick the stupidest response to it. If there were a stupid response part to the test, I would ace it. Uh-oh..No time for thought-jokes. I can't make myself laugh.

_Phew_ Thank Merlin's beard, _if he has one_, hour one is over. Now to crack my fingers and cough really loudly to clear my throat.

_Cough!_

I raised my hand and Lockhart walked over to me. I put my hand down and asked, "Who is correcting the tests, Professor?"

"Well, I can answer that because it isn't about the content of the test. Actually," Lockhart looked slightly confused, "I'm not sure exactly who, but I know they are important. If you pass, they will reccomend you to colleges and such. That way, after the extra year here, you can go either straight to work or to an upper level of education."

My kindness couldn't help but protrude from my mind, "Thank you Professor Lockhart, you truly are a great mentor and aid."

"No,_ thank you_!" He grinned, showing his pearly white teeth, and then returned to his desk.

Hour two crawled up on me like a rabid dog, ready to bite and infect me with it's infectious foam of testing. I was ready to stab the test with my knowledge. The next part of it was basically on potions, spells, curses, and spell-reversal. Not too hard. Challenging, but not hard. The potions questions were fairly simple, and the complex ones I answered with no problems whatsoever. Thank you Snape, for being so strict with homework. If he hadn't been, I wouldn't have payed attention. Thus, a failing grade in class and on this test. Thank Jello molds I wasn't failing. In addition, thank the _creator_ of Jello I didn't seem to be failing the test.

Hour three passed, and hour four as well. I was emotionally, intellectually, and somehow physically drained from testing. Damned E.Y.P. If I didn't care so much about coming back, I would fail on purpose by now! At last, the final question layed in front of me.

**_Holy ballet on trash cans! _**An ... _An essay..._

I'm going to breathe...and write my brains out.

0o0o0o0o

"Done," I whispered to myself and turned the test in.

Thank frog princes I was done. The class emptied out quickly, as we were now able to have the rest of the day free. Now I can laugh aloud because any year lower than seven had to go to the last classes of the day.

_Hahahahahaha!_

"Brainiac!" I leapt for joy when I saw Hermione walking down the same hall as me, "We're free!"

Staring at me seriously, Hermione mumbled, "You have no idea how grateful I am that we are out of the testing area. Now wait until we have finals in about five months. That will be even worse.."

"I know..I remember last year. So," I glanced around the hall, "Where's Ron and the gang?"

"Not sure. They should be in the Gryffindor Com' Room if anything."

Hermione and I hurried to the Gryffindor Common Room and spotted our friends as soon as we arrived. We all sat together and spoke about the best and worst of the day. Neville's worst _was_ the day. He had to take the test in Snape's room, and I know how nervous Nev can be near Snakey Snape.

As tomorrow was New Year's Eve, I planned my talk to Ron about how 'Mione feels. My slumber on this night will not be disturbed by thoughts of making a relationship appear between Ron and Hermione. Even though I have no idea what to say to him, I feel pretty confident in talking about it. Probably because the relationship doesn't involve me. If I was going to talk to a guy and ask him out, _which I'm not_, I would be a nervous _ship_wreck.

_All I want to do is fall asleep._

The clock read two a.m. Happy New Year's Eve...

According to my earlier thoughts, I am supposed to be sleeping right now, and not bothered by Hermione and Ron. No, they aren't in here bothering me, but I don't know what to say to Ron. I'll end up saying something stupid like, '_Hermione wants to snog you._' Or maybe even, _'Hermione thinks you are groovy..'_

There's always, '_Guess what, Ron? 'Mione wants to shag your brains out.'_

Of course if I said that, I wouldn't have a best friend anymore. . .

How about, '_Mione wants you to put some meat in her taco..' _Okay, I have it now.. '_Ron, 'Mione wants to sex you up.'_

_I am truly messed up in the brains._


	22. One and One

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and characters..

A/N: Lalalalala Happy New Year! NOT! lol.. Happy..uhh...Birthday! I GOT MY HARRY POTTER BOOK YAY!

_Chapter 22: One And One _

Breakfast with pancakes and syrup is my idea of a perfect beginning to the last day of the year. I could eat these all day. Of course, if I did, I would end up bigger than a pig on twenty different steroids.. Hermione seemed extra nervous today, for she knew I was going to talk to Ron very soon. Not that I wasn't ready, but the whole talking process wouldn't occur until later on.

"...Anyone up for a party tonight?" Seamus was always the party planner, "I can have a bouncer an' everything."

Harry almost choked on his bacon, "No party. We'll get into trouble again."

"I don't want to bounce again, anyways," Neville whined a few seats down from me.

Seamus laughed and pronounced, "I was going to be the bouncer, and make sure no Slimey Slytherins came in. I was hoping for just a little party between the Gryffindors..Or at least our group of friends."

"That's a better idea," Said 'Mione, "Just Seamus, Neville, Harry, Maranda, Ron, and I. That is a great party plan."

"Don't you think the other Gryffindor's will want to party in the Common Room?" I wondered.

"Erm..Oh.." Hermione bit off some pancake and began to contemplate.

Once again, Seamus chimed, "That's why we have a party_ with _them."

"Fine..." Hermione surrendered to Seamus' plan.

"I'm glad," Ron smiled, "Us six need to have as many get-togethers as possible before the year is out. Who knows where we'll all end up after this year is done and we graduate."

The remainder of breakfast consisted of mentioning nostalgic memories from the previous year. When the bell rang I decided to go to the library and read; Something I missed doing. I thought hard, and realized the only reason I read so much throughout my life stemmed from having no friends, no pals, no buddies, and _nobody_ to even say hello to. Now that I have best friends, I don't depend on books to throw out some happiness to me. Ron was right, this year was almost over, and, as much as we'd all like to spend time studying or whatever, we needed to take time to spend with each other.

Sitting on the floor, I leaned against the fantasy book shelf and began reading a random book I'd never heard of before. The book basically portrayed a woman who wanted nothing more than to meet a faerie. So she summoned her father, persuaded him to let them move to some enchanted land, and she began to search. Instead of finding a faerie, she found some magical door to another world. That's where I stopped reading. The book was alright, but definitely random. None of the chapters meshed well. They just jumped from one thing to another. _Hell_, I could even write better than this!

"Maranda?" Hagrid's voice echoed towards me.

I stood up and spotted Hagrid, "Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing," He walked over to me, "Just returnin' a book on nocturnal beasts. What are yeh' up to?"

Shrugging my shoulders I blurted, "Nothing really. Nothing bad anyways."

"How were teh' Extra Year Tests yesterday?"

"Well," my voice sounded disappointed, "Not all that great. I hope I did well, but today I have this horrible failing feeling in my system. Do you know when the score results will be in?"

Hagrid thought for a moment, "By next week, I believe. You must've been pretty tired after all a' that."

"Yeah, more than you can imagine."

Hagrid explained that he had to hurry and see Dumbledore for some business. I gave Hagrid a hug and waved goodbye as he left the library.

Preparing to leave the library as well, I returned the fantasy story back to its shelf and walked towards the door. Too bad for me, the visiting didn't end with Hagrid. _Ron_ strolled in with a book in hand. He spotted me immediately, and I knew I couldn't avoid talking to him annymore. Hiding in the library was no longer the perfect sanctuary as last year. For _this_ year, everyone knew pretty much where I was if I was nowhere else.

_This is it, Maranda, Hermione is counting on me._

"Ron, I have to talk to you for a minute." My grabbing Ron's shirt sleeve was not what I had in mind to catch his attention. He finished returning the book, so I pulled him behind a shelf a ways away from the door. If anyone passed, namely an enemy like Draco, I wouldn't want them noticing my soon-to-be deep conversation with Red-Head.

Red-Head quickly asked, "What's wrong?"

"...Hmmm.. I need to talk to you about something personal.." I already knew my words were screwing themselves over, "Not about me...but you..Obviously you, otherwise why would I pull you by your shirt-sleeve to a hidden spot behind a bookshelf?"

"Is there a point, _Miss Maguire_?" Ron tried to immitate Snape, but as soon as he laughed, the Snape mood was gone.

Inhaling a deep breath, I moved on, "Well, what do you get when you have one and one?" Even_ I _didn't know where I was going with this.

"_Eleven_.." Ron laughed, "You know when you put one and one side-by side.." He noticed my annoyed facial expression, "Sorry, you get two."

"Right," I sighed, "Now.. You are one, and Hermione is one.. She was hoping that both of you would add up together.."

"_She wants a baby?"_ Apparently Ron's sense of humour revealed my bad wording.

My words switched around, finally coming out correctly, "No. Hermione is a person, who hopes that you, another person, would like to get together and make a couple..._Two_."

"She wants to go out with me?" At last, Ron understood me.

"Yes, she likes you, and hopes you might like her back. Yet, she's too shy to come out and tell you to your face that she fancies you. That's why I pulled you over. I was asked to speak to you about it. So, do _you_ like _her_?" My prayers were for Ron to answer quickly, as I saw through the top of some books that Draco was coming into the library. What was it, National Library Day?

Ron looked at his feet and blushed. I've _never _seen him blush _this _bad! He whispered, "_I like Hermione a lot._ In fact, my thought was to ask her to be my girlfriend at Christmas time, but I never got around to it."

After Ron decided to face me again, I came up with a plan for him to ask Hermione out tonight, during the party. When I was done exchanging words with him, he left to prepare for it, and I returned to reading. Draco was wandering about the library, but we both ignored each other. _Thank Merlin's Goat _I didn't have to speak to that Ferret.

Night approached slowly like an inchworm crawling from one side of the country to another. I occupied myself all day with books, which gave me a small headache, bubt rewarded myself with some good music from the boombox the Gryffindors put in the Common Room for the party. New Year's Eve waited right around the corner, and I couldn't think of a resolution. Maybe I should promise to act very perky around Snape. That way, if he fights with me, I can ease my way out by killing with kindness...Of course, I think I've tried killing with kindness before, and I know it didn't work the way I wanted it to. _Oh yes_, I recall the events now; Killing with kindness took place last year towards Draco The Ferret Boy Wonder.

The party was well in action. Seamus _'bounced' _to make sure no one was inside the Common Room besides Gryffindors. The boombox was exceptionally loud, but as everyone occupied themselves dancing, no one worried. Hermione and I changed into matching white sundresses for no reason at all. We just found it funny and called ourselves the Brainiac Twins. I could already tell tonight would be really fun.

It was hard to admit to myself that Seamus looked great tonight. He was having so much fun dancing, and didn't give a care who gave him a second glance. Eventually, Seamus and I jumped around together during a heavy metal song. We even started to headbang! Neville even joined us in our jumping. Despite the joyful event, we did have to lower the volume of the music when nine o'clock struck. Not one of the Gryffindors wanted adults to raid the party. Not all of the Gryffindors were in the Common Room. Only years six and up, which was enough to handle.

Ron nodded at me, which meant he was ready to move. At supper time, Hermione had asked if I talked to him, and I told her that he said he liked her, but wasn't ready for a relationship. I feel bad that I lied, but I had to make her not expect what Ron was about to do.

A slow song came on the stereo, and Ron took Hermione to dance with him. She quickly glanced at me with a disappointed face, but I knew her expression would change soon. The plan wasn't too big, but it was all around sweet.

I moved a little closer to 'Mione, while dancing with Seamus.

Ron spoke, "I can't stop looking at you."

"Why? Is something on me?" Hermione was clueless, but in a funny way.

"No," Ron sighed, "Unless there is a sign on your head that says, _Ron's New Girlfriend._.."

With a snap into reality, Hermione took a step back and stared at Ron, "..Are...Are you asking me out?"

"Yes, in my pathetic way, I am.. Will you be my girlfriend, Hermione Granger?" Ron, thank God, was finally coming out of his shell.

Without any answer, 'Mione hugged Ron and kissed him on the cheek. Then, with a little blush on her face, she said, "Of course I will, Ronald."

They continued to dance, as did I with Seamus. The slow song haulted, and another rock song came on. I grabbed Neville and danced with him while Seamus went to the bathroom. Gee, I wonder If I'm considered a pimpette now that I hang out with four guys. Not just that, but I dance with two..I'm always all over Seamus and Neville at parties and dances. I like them both, not really in a relationship way, but enough to be all over them at parties and dances. Wow, I'm repetitive when it comes to guys. I hope that it doesn't pertain to relationships though; I wouldn't want to be the girlfriend of another Draco.

_Three...Two...One..._

"**_Happy New Year!_**" The Gryffindor Common Room screamed as the clock hands reached for midnight.

Confetti flew into the air and rained down on our heads, creating an eruption of laughter and smiles. Hermione thanked me for talking to Ron, and Ron thanked me for talking to _him_. Neville and Seamus snuck up behind me with confetti. Soon I was covered in it. To repay them, I did the same. Confetti all over Neville and Seamus until they cried for mercy.

A few hours later, about three a.m, the Gryffindor Common Room consisted of only Hermione, Ron, Harry, Seamus, Neville, and I. We cleaned up the room with magic and sat on the floor in a circle. For another entertaining hour, we talked and joked about anything and everything. This truly was the best New Year's Eve I ever had.

_Now if only I could think of a resolution._


	23. Tough Choices

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and characters

A/N: Wow, I'm definitely liking how this is going to be longer than the first book lol. Shout to Gwen: HURRY BACK!

_Chapter 23: Tough Choices_

Today is a week after the E.Y.P tests. Supposedly, each student who took it is going to be called to Dumbledore's office to see the results, and start thinking about what we want to do if we stay an extra year. Anyone who wants to stay had to have at least gotten ninety percent right on the test. All I have to respond to that is ... **_Damn!_** I'd be lucky to even have twelve percent right. Ok, I can't be too hard on myself. It's Friday, after all. I need to have some fun.. Fun for me equals mischeif.. I think I might go bother Snape into telling me my current grade. The class had a quiz a few days ago, and I want to know if I passed. Nah, maybe I shouldn't go bother the Snake. I really don't want a detention. Besides, I have Potions first, and if I piss Snape off, I'll have to deal with it for the rest of the day.

"I have discussed the E.Y.P results with Headmaster Dumbledore," Snape liked knowing everyone's business, "and he decided to let me talk to the students I had during the test. So, while everyone does the assignment I am going to give in a moment, I will call the few names out of this class to approach my desk. Supposedly, a few other teachers are doing the same so that your Headmaster isn't too bogged down by incoming students today. Without further adue, take out your books and turn to our current chapter. Read the chapter and answer all of the review questions in essay form. This will also count as your homework if you do not finish. However, if I spot any screwing around, I will assign the next chapter for homework. Now, get to work and I will call the first name soon."

I knew that Neville had Snape during the test. Poor kid, Nev started to shake. On a piece of paper, I wrote, '_Don't worry, Nev, we'll protect you if the snake moves in for a bite.' _I passed the paper to Neville via airmail, and Snape didn't notice. I giggled, but stopped before getting caught. My book was open, and I was ready to start working when I felt a crumpled paper hit my head.

As I uncrumpled the paper, I saw my note to Neville, and under my words read, _'Thanks Manic-Mara. I'll count on you for that.'_

Snape called the first name, which was a Slytherin, and only for a few seconds did any noise take place. When the Slytherin girl named Tasha walked to Snape's desk, he showed her the score she recieed on the test. Apparently, she didn't make it, for her eyes soon filled with tears. She sniffled and Snape appologized for being the bearer of bad news. She sat down and continued to work, but still cried silently. Unfortunately, Neville was next.

My fingers and his were crossed. I knew Hermione was crossing hers too. For the entire year, Neville had stayed quiet in this class, not speaking a single word. He and Snape got along best that way. Now that Snape was going to speak to Nev, I feared for his sanity. If Neville passed, Snape would put him down and say he didn't deserve it or something. Yet, if he didn't pass, Snape would probably shoot Neville in the heart with his words.

"Mr. Longbottom..." Snape spoke loud enough for our whole class to hear, "You _did _pass. However, the requirements to stay are for at least ninety percent. You missed by two percent. I'm sorry, but the questions you missed were on potions. If you had payed a little more attention in class, you would have been free to choose to stay for another year or not. It just goes to show you that keeping quiet all year is not a good idea."

Neville looked down right pissed off. He took a deep breath and the class watched as he opened his mouth, "I stayed quiet because you always pick on me. Just because I stayed quiet, as you ask the whole class to, doesn't mean I didn't know what I was doing during the test."

"Oh," Snape sneered, "Mr. Longbottom has a mouth all of a sudden. From whom did you aquire this sudden bravery? To speak about something you know is wrong..It just proves that you are a know-nothing little dunderhead."

My anger was boiling for Snape, and hopefully Neville felt it.

Taking a step back, Nev coughed, "..I've always had a mouth. I just choose not to use it all the time because you mock everything I say!"

Neville glanced at me, and I shook my head slightly. I had faith in him, but I didn't want him to fight with Snape.

"Well, why don't you cry about it? Either way, will you sit down now before I take points from Gryffindor?" Surprisingly, Snape seemed to just want to move on with the day.

Neville said nothing, as usual, and shamefully journeyed back to his seat. I continued to answer the chapter review questions for the rest of class. I decided not to snoop anymore before Snape caught me glaring at him and his clever remarks to the failing and passing students. Only three more students were in our class that took the test in here. Everyone else must've been from other periods.

Second period of the day was, of course, Poptart's Defense Against the Dark Arts. Unlucky though, for he was also calling up names to see their scores from the E.Y.P tests. _Great_...Not only did I now get to sit next to a fruity poptart, but Draco also had to be called up soemtime soon.

"Good Morning class," GIlderoy appeared in front of his desk and lectured about his ability to show us the scores and such. He also ordered us to get our books on the desks and read the chapter. According to the Poptart, we'd have a quiz on it tomorrow.

_What a way to be a burnt poptart.._

I began reading the chapter, and it soon dawned on me that there were only four people in this class who took the test here. So there was a one out of four chance I would be called first. I hope, by God, that I'm not first. I want to know if Draco passed before I do.. If he passes, anyone can.

"Melisa Knowles..." Lockhart called the first name. I was overjoyed that I was not first.

Returning to my book, I accidentally read the same paragraph over. Something across the room caught my eye; Draco was staring at me with the same eyes I had seen when he first kissed me. When I caught him looking, he quickly shot a glance at his textbook. If he has another trick up his sleeve against me, I'm going to have to go to the only person that can help me plan revenge..._Hagrid_.. True, Hagrid had never actually _planned _any revenge _for me_, but he was great at distributing advice.

Only a wide grin could be seen on Melisa Knowles' face. This plainly indicated she passed. Now, I was eager, even though I didn't know the girl, to know if she would choose to stay next year or not. I guess there's a choice whether to stay or not if your parents or guardians didn't approve of sending you back for another year, instead of going straight to a college or work. I wouldn't know what it felt like to have a parent disallow me to do anything. Perhaps I'm lucky in that sense, in other people's opinions, but I would love to hear my Mom or Dad yelling at me. At least they'd be there.

If only I could find who my parents' murderer was. Why would someone randomly kill innocent people? _Hell_, I bet everyone asks that question sometime in their life.

"Maranda Maguire," My name was second, and Gilderoy had no problem calling it loudly.

I stupidly answered, "Coming," as I got up from my seat.

Lockhart's desk was tidy, as though it had prepared itself for visitors. I sat in a chair that Gilderoy had placed out for students. He honestly seemed really put-together today, and I applauded him in my mind for dealing with us students so well.

"Miss Maguire," Gildy Poptart began, "before I show you your test scores, I have to explain that it _is _up to you to join us next year or not if you pass. I'm sure you already know that, though. Now, let's get your test scores out."

He sorted through some papers and finally, as my nerves grew, Lockhart found my test scores.

In a stern tone, Gilders spoke, "Here.." He handed me my test paper.

My eyes were either very problematic, or just idiotically deceiving. . .

"**_Ninety-eight Percent?_ Holy Moses!**" My outburst of euphoria caused the entire class, including damn Ferret Boy, to laugh at my bluntness. I had received a high score! What the hell? How did I do it?

Chuckling, Gilderoy told me to sit down. I didn't realize I stood.

"Congratulations," He pressed on, "Do you have any idea who you want to work with when you come back? Or what you want to take?"

I contemplated, "Not sure yet. I think I might want to teach..And I don't know what teacher to work with as an apprentice, but I'll be happy if it's someone I've had."

"I understand," Gilderoy broadly grinned, "and I could always be an option in the apprentice area. Defense Against the Dark Arts is a very good subject to learn how to teach from."

"Thanks, I'll think about it. When do our choices have to be turned in?"

"At least before Valentine's Day." Lockhart took the score paper back and I nodded.

My seat was waiting for my return, as was a folded piece of paper. I opened it as Gilderoy called, "Draco Malfoy."

The paper read, _'Maranda Maguire, scored higher and higher, all on one test result day, Maranda Maguire, was red like fire, as Gildy hit on her in each and every way. Hope you have fun with your new love muffin, Half-Blood. XOXO, Draco.' _

What in Kung Fu's Name of Nunchucks? Why was Draco picking on me again with childish rhymes? At least he called me a _half-blood _and not a _mudblood_ like he used to. Still, why the sudden contact with each other? Eye contact, and now notes? _XOXO?_ And what's with Gilderoy? I didn't like my teacher! Eww!

_Whatever.._

At supper time, Hermione told me joyfully that she passed with a ninety-nine percent. Ron had a ninety-three, and Harry had a ninety-five. However, Harry had already decided to join the Chudley Cannons as a professional Quiddich player. Draco, on the other hand, got a ninety-eight as well, which was unbelievable for a dumb ferret.

The rest of supper was enriched with words on tough choices for next year. Ron said his sister, Ginny, might be in one of the classes while we work with a professor. That'd be cool to help teach a sister of my best friend! We most likely won't have her though, because we are only supposed to help teach in the first and second year classes. We _definitely _wouldn't see her then.

On the way out of supper, Gwenneth Thompson ran up to me with a letter in her hand.

"Maranda!" She practically screamed in my ears, "This is for you, from Draco. He says it isn't bad, he just wants you to read it before you torch it in burning flames of fury. Those are his exact words too. And in my words," She smiled, "I hope everything is fine in your world. If Draco gives you any crap, tell me and I'll sick my puffskein after him."

"Your what?" Must've been her pet.

She beamed in grins, "Nevermind.. Hey, how'd that thing go when you went back to Snape's room that day?"

"I," I was the one grinning now, "told him I had my period.. He didn't say anything degrading in response."

"Even I would have thought of that eventually. Very good idea. Anyways, I'll let you go, I have to finish my arithmancy homework. Good luck with that letter." Gwen raced off in a giddy mood.

She inspired me..

As I returned to the Gryffindor Common Room, I opened the letter and sat down, ready to intake anything the Ferret wrote to me.


	24. Far Fetched

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and characters

A/N: Ho-Hum.. Draco is up to no good again. We can all tell.. Let's capture him and tie him down on the bed...oh sorry, now to the story.

_Chapter 24: Far-fetched _

_Dear Maranda,_

_I have failed to live on with the guilt of what I did to you, and how I hurt you. _

_I am not asking for another chance, but I would like to explain why at long last. _

_You don't understand why I did what I did to you, and I want to tell you. _

_If you want to hear my words, meet me near the library tonight at ten. _

_Don't worry about Filch or anyone spotting us. They usually don't snoop there._

_If you don't come, I understand, but sooner or later I will have to tell you._

_Library at ten._

_XOXO, Draco_

What was Draco planning to do, set me up so I get caught? I don't want any detentions with Filch. I avoided all contact with Filch last year and this year. No way was I going to disturb that flow now! However, even if I get a detention, I will show the letter and get Draco in trouble. He must really be waiting for me. It is nine fifty-seven. Should I or shouldn't I go and hear him out? I mean, after all, he's not asking for another chance, which I wouldn't give him anyways. Maybe he really has a reason..

My feet dragged my body cautiously into the dark halls of Hogwarts. My light blue pajamas added a slight glow in the midnight air as I moved swiftly like a ghost. I soon found myself relying on instinct to slowly march down the stairs. It was indeed, the hardest task I've ever done. I should've brought my wand! How dumb of me!

When I stopped complaining, I viewed a faint light coming from the library's entranceway. Either fireflies moved in, or Draco was smart enough to bring a wand.

"**_Boo!_**" I whispered as I approached Ferret Boy Wonder and gave him quite a fright. He gave me a fright as well, for I didn't expect him to be down here.

Draco smiled brightly as he flashed his glowing wand in my face, "You're here. I didn't think you would come. Don't worry, as I wrote, about Snape or Filch or anybody searching up here. They take rounds, and I already saw Filch pass, which means he won't be here for at least another hour, as he's checking the lower floors."

I couldn't believe this was happening, "Hold on, Ferret.. How should I trust you after all this crap you put me through?"

"You _are _here aren't you?" He sounded in a hurry.

My retort was, "Yes, but not because I want to be. I only came to see if you showed."

"Whatever, listen, come with me. We're going in the library to sit down so I can talk to you. Ok?"

I nodded and followed him inside, and he lit a dim lamp as we sat across from each other on two small chairs, against the wall of the entranceway. I stared at my feet even though I could barely see them. My socked feet were tapping despite the lack of music.

"Ok," Draco took a deep breath and looked me square in the eyes, "what I have to tell you cannot go beyond these walls. If my Father finds out that I told you, it would be the worst. The only reason I cheated on you was because I had to. I needed to get away from you before you got hurt."

"Hurt?" I questioned in disbelief. Where was this loon going?

A short sigh escaped Malfoy's mouth, "My Father...he _killed _your parents.."

Draco's smooth wording was clearly planned out. I sat, at first, in awe, but then realized he was pulling the ultimate reenge plan on me. And unfortunately, it included my parents's death.

"How _dare_ you joke about my parents' death!" I didn't care about being loud now, "You think that you can prance around in your stupid Slytherin robes and try to put me down in the worst way possible? Yeah, I have no parents, but you have **_No right _**to insult them by using them as an excuse for your stupid cheating ways!"

"I'm not-" Draco was cut off by me.

"You're not what, Draco? Not lying? Not a jerk? Not a Ferret?" I stood up, ready to leave, "You are _an **insolant, good-for-nothing, low-life, rotten, cheatin', ignorant, stupid, little bastard!**_"

My body was red hot from the anger I felt. I was too angry to even realize Snape was in front of me when I turned to leave. I pushed past him and quickly said, "I know..detention..but maybe you should ask Mr. Malfoy why he dragged me down here tonight..Then perhaps you'll want to kill him too."

As I walked down the hall in the darkness, I heard Snape yelling at Malfoy, trying to get answers from him. Only a few minutes passed angrily by until I reached the stairs. I heard something click behind me, and a glowing wand was soon spotted next to me. Snape had followed me..

"No answers needed, Miss Maguire," He started sympathetically, "Draco will not be bothering you anymore. I threatened to take two hundred points from Slytherin, and that, to him, is worse than death. I will walk you up to the Gryffindor Tower. You should never leave your wand behind."

The stroll to the Gryffindor Portrait was slow and silent, but I was still filled with insuppressable irritability. In other terms, I was very pissed off. Snape bade farewell and goodnight as he left my side. I thanked him quietly, but I knew he heard my gratitude. Wait until Hermione hears how my night went..

0o0o0o0o

Early breakfast, and an early start to a hopefully relaxing Saturday. I anticipated telling Hermione and the gang what happened yesterday. Sitting in my normal breakfast seat, I felt stares from the Slytherin table reach out to choke me. Thankfully, I didn't let them annoy me. My corn flakes waited to have milk and a touch of sugar poured on them. Before they became too soggy and unedible, I scarfed them down.

"_Someone's _hungry," Seamus stared at my messy eating habits.

Lifting my head from it's cereal-in-mouth position, I giggled, "I want to hurry up and eat so I can talk to 'Mione."

"Why, what's wrong?" Hermione finally showed up for breakfast and sat by my side.

This was it, time to talk, "Well...You know how Gwen gave me that letter, and I read it before you went to sleep?"

"_Yeah_.."

The explanation lasted all of breakfast. Our whole friend group listened in and made sure to comment snidely about Draco. They scolded me, saying I shouldn't have walked down to the library. The most shocking part of my night to them was Snape's reaction, where he punished Draco and said nothing of rudeness to me. That was also where I became awe-filled and a bit dumbfounded. There were a couple of times last year when Snape showed sensitivity and care. I saw that side rarely this year, for all of the dramatic overacting I gave while fighting with him.

"Like I said before," Ron laughed, "Snape's hitting on you."

"Ron! I have enough crap from Draco who says that Lockhart fancies me. I don't need your non-stop teasing about Snape right now." I tried to hide my laughter. Ron's teasing didn't bother me as much as it had before. I actually found it quite funny sometimes.

The bell rang, which meant breakfast was completed. Now to start my Saturday in the right track by visiting Hagrid! Harry, Ron, and Hermione came with me, for they hadn't seen him for awhile.

_Knock Knock_ Hagrid's hut appeared to already have company, but Hagrid opened the door nonetheless. Inside the cabin, I could see an outline of a standing Lucius Malfoy. Why was he at Hagrid's?

"Oh," Hagrid was shocked to see us on a Saturday, "Come in, come in. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Maranda, I'm just finishing a conversation with Mister Malfoy."

We entered the hut, sat down, and glanced at each other strangely. We all knew Lucius hated Hagrid, and vice-versa.

"...As I was saying," Lucius ignored us and talked to Hagrid, "I am sure Draco can help fix the damage he caused. If he fails to do as I order, I will punish him as I see fit. I appologize, for another time, that this has happened."

Reaching his hand out for a handshake, Hagrid said, "It's alrigh'. As long as he pays up for his crime, I will forgive 'im. Thank you for takin' the responsibility of comin' down ta' talk ta' me." Lucius reached his hand out and shook Hagrid's oversized hand.

He turned around and looked at me, "Miss Maguire, how pleasant to see you. I heard about my son's outburst..I am _quite _sorry that he believed he could win you over again with such a** far-fetched **explanation for his stupid actions during your relationship. He's been talking quite a lot about you lately..Don't know why..I think he _really _is sorry, but can't fathom the importance of your parents. I'm not making excuses for him, but maybe if he smartened up you could speak to him again. While you two were together, he was exceedingly happy. His grades even soared..However," He lowered his head, "Draco's grades are slipping, and now he's causing loads of trouble. Perhaps you could do me a favor and just be friends with him?"

Without another word, not even a chance for me to speak in response, Lucius smiled his handsome smile and let himself outside, away from Hagrid's Hut.

"That was bloody interesting," Ron stated as a confused look faded from my face.

My voice was unsure, "He really let his grades slip?"

"Maranda," Hagrid caught my attention, "As dumb as it sounds, Mr. Malfoy is right. The reason he was down here today was because of Draco. In a stupid act, Draco decided to practice some very damaging spells near my hut, causing the back part to catch fire. Don't be alarmed, most of the fire hit the trees behind me, and some children of Aragog, my giant pet spider. Draco now has to personally appologize to Aragog, pay for the damages himself, and serve detention with Filch for two weeks. He's on a bloody rampage, _that Draco_! Doesn't know better."

For the rest of the visit, we chatted about Aragog, the spider, and some past creatures Hagrid's taken care of.

In my own deep thoughts, I was comtemplating whether or not to forgive Draco, The Ferret Boy Wonder. If he truly was happier with me, then why did he cheat? Was it just a normal guy thing to just kiss someone else while your girlfriend was clueless? Should I or should I not start fresh with him as friends? If I did decide to, we would _only _be friends, nothing more or less. Maybe I will talk to him..In about a month or so..That way I can decided if it's a good idea or not. Lucius should teach Draco to be more like him. He's not only very considerate but charming as well.

I don't know why anyone wouldn't get along with Lucius Malfoy..


	25. Singing Cakes and Kerfuffles

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and characters.

A/N: Goodness me oh my...Maranda (me) is on a roll with butter! I can't believe how much I'm progressing.. Not to sound cocky, but, Pats self on shoulder good job, me.

_Chapter 25: Singing Cakes and Kerfuffles_

February came with snow storms galore, covering the ground with so much white, it was difficult to look at without being blinded. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Neville, and new to our group-Gwenny, decided to spend my Sunday birthday outside in the powdery madness. Of course the weather included freezing our mittens off, but when we jumped into the snow to make snow-angels, we were all too numb to care.

"I'm so hyper!" Gwenny announced, "Thanks for lettin' me in your friends group. I think it's cool how you all spend time together.."

Ron landed on his stomach, which left his face shivering as he got up from the snow, "Bloody hell, this could freeze the Devil himself!"

"I don't think so Ron," Hermione kissed him on the cheek, "otherwise he would be warming up in the castle."

We all laughed at this comment and Seamus sat next to me, saying, "This is the best pile of snow ever...Let's have a snowball fight!"

"No!" Harry stared at Seamus though to rip him limb from limb, "I'd rather not get hit in the face by an ice cold lump."

"_Kerfuffle.."_ Gwen truly was the craziest Gryffindor I had ever met.

Neville asked before anyone else, "What are you on, Gwen?"

"Nothing, I just think we should call our friend group the Kerfuffles." Gwen started to histerically laugh.

Starting to chuckle, Ron tried to say the word without laughing. Soon, we were all doubled over in laughter. Then it happened, the first snowball flew at Neville's head, and hit directly on his cheek. Everything went silent as Nev swiped the snow from his face. He made an annoyed sound, and continued wiping his freezing cheek. The serenity was broken as we all started to laugh again.

"We're the..._Kerfuffles_..." Seamus was glowing with laughter. He was pretty cute when he smiled.

Suddenly, Neville picked up a lump of snow, and rolled it in a ball. Jumping up, everyone ran to a hiding place near the snow bank. Neville stayed where he was, but searched with his eyes for a target. For some reason, I felt like staying near Seamus. He felt like a humorous security guard just for me.

"Here..." Seamus handed me some snow, which I turned into a snowball. He did the same, and we peeked over the snowbank only to see that Harry was pelted with Neville's weapon.

The snowball fight was initiated, bringing a rain of cold weapons everywhere. I must've gotten hit at least thirty times before I hit anyone. My aim was terrible, but Seamus soon showed me the correct way to throw a snowball. I didn't know there _was _a correct way. My aim improved, hitting Hermione in the leg. All seven of us were now visible to each other, but we didn't show a hint of concern for being a target. Yes, we were all losing terribly, but we were all having tremendous fun.

And as always, there was an unfortunate event just waiting to happen. None other than the Ferret Boy Wonder became a target for Ron on accident. Draco was now covered in snow, scowling at us, _the Kerfuffles_. Instead of killing us all instantly, Draco began to chuckle malevolently, and picked up some chilling snow. Our fight haulted, as our attention was caught by a flying snowball.

_Plop_

My arm was hit. Like a soldier, I fell to the ground in pain. Fake pain, of course. A small giggle was heard, preferably from Gwen. I picked up some snow, and threw it at Draco. **_The game was back on! _**This time Ferret Boy was playing as well. Our snowball fight was livining up, making minutes melt away, unlike the snow. I've never seen Draco have so much fun with _my _group of friends!

"It's against school rules to hit a teacher.." I stated to Seamus.

He glanced at me like I was crazy and noticed Gilderoy Lockhart walking down a path, towards the side entrance of the school.

"Don't" Hermione cautioned, clearly proving she heard my threat.

Unfortunately, I was not paying attention to her as I picked up some snow. The gang watched as I aimed at my target. Were frozen Poptarts any good?

_Plop_

"Ouch!" Lockhart exclaimed, taking the snowball off of his head. He spotted all seven of us in the snow and came over at once.

No one laughed, or at least they tried very hard not to. Suddenly, my thumbs started to twidle as I do when I'm nervous. Lockhart stared at each and every one of us, hoping the culprit would just jump out and yell, _I did it!_ Thank Bean Cans I was smart enough to hold my tongue.

"**_I did it!_**" I touched my lips to make sure they weren't moving. Draco lied and said it was him. Why would he do that?

Now infuriated, Gilderoy blurted, "Why did you throw the snowball at me?"

"I didn't mean to," Draco went on with his lie, "I was aiming at Ron, who was hiding near the path over there before he moved. I thought he was still there so I threw it towards the path, but it hit you instead."

"Fine, I'll believe you this time, but next time please watch where you aim!" Lockhart scolded, and left the scene.

We all glared at Draco in awe. After he simply stated he was being generous by taking the blame, our game continued with no more random attacks from me.

0o0o0o0o

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Maranda, Happy birthday to-ooo you-ooo!" _

The Kerfuffles, _(God what an annoying name) _sang their rendition of the _Birthday Song _to me as I entered the Great Hall for supper. My best friends were enough of a birthday present for me, so I hoped they didn't plan another pajama party for later tonight. I sat down, glimpsing at the food, when I noticed Seamus and Neville whispering to each other. Soon, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Seamus, and Neville were whispering to each other. It was getting really annoying.

I took some fried chicken, placed it in my plate, and said, "I'm bleeding out my eyes."

No one listened so I stated, "My lungs are internally combusting." Still, nothing. So, as best as I could, I pretended to choke.

"_Bloody Hell!_" Seamus yelled as he got up from his seat to run to my side. He hit my back, and I pretended to cough really loudly. Then, Seamus wrapped his arms around my stomach area, which made me flinch, and he tried to do the heimlic maneuver.

I stopped coughing and choking, "_Gotcha!_" Seamus cursed and went back to his seat.

"Sorry," I appologized, "I just wanted to know why everyone was whispering, and ignoring me."

Hermione sighed, "First off, don't ever do that again. Secondly, we were planning something for you, and if you have to be nosy, do so elsewhere. We can't have you knowing what your surprise is now, can we?"

"No.." I went back to eating my supper, and in a few minutes everyone was talking to me again. It kind of upset me that no one could chat about my birthday _before _they got to supper, but oh well.

After we all finished eating our yummylicious supper, most of the gang went up to the Gryffindor Common Room. I lagged behind a bit to give my friends time to plan whatever they were planning. Gwen couldn't go to the Common Room simply because she is a Slytherin. My trip to the Grand Staircase was haulted by a pesky ghost called Peeves. He tried to tease me, saying no matter how old I got I would still be immature.

"Know what?" I shot back, "You don't know me. So I would _shut up _before I flush you down a toilet!" The ghost disappeared soon after I said this, but not before sticking his tongue out at me.

Seconds later I made my way into the Common Room. Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Harry were sitting on the couches, facing one another. I joined, sitting in between Hermione and Harry. Neville, Ron, and Seamus were across from us, comfortably talking with one another. I just realized how strange being one of two girls in a six person group was. Kind of humorous though.

Hermione left the room for a moment, and came back holding a small, pink cake, with sparklingly glamorous candles that automatically lit up when she rested the cake on my lap. The group sang _Happy Birthday_ again, and I couldn't help the broad smile on my face. I blew the candles out, after making a wish, and then everything fell silent.

Someone shouted, _Sing!_ and the cake began singing, "_They said it's your birthday...Happy Birthday to you...They said it's your birthday...Well it's my birthday too..." _

I cracked up laughing as Ron cut slices of the cake.

Harry imitated the cake's voice and pleaded, "Please don't eat me! Don't eat me!"

"Harry," Mione scolded, "Honestly.. Behave yourself."

Finishing our vanilla cake, Neville announced it was time for presents. I honestly did not want a present. My materialistic side was very, very small, and not greedy at all. Sure I loved new things, but I hated taking presents from people. I never felt like I deserved anything. Maybe that's because of the damned orphanage. They never aknowledged birthdays with cakes and such; Only a couple necessities like shirts or pants or something else.

Ron and Harry disappeared from my site for a few moments before bringing out a few wrapped presents; Some were pretty big, and a few were small.

"_What the hell is all that_?" I was shocked at how many gifts there were. Approximately seven or eight. I know to some that might've been nothing, but to me they were too much to accept. And I hadn't even opened them yet!

Seamus chuckled, "Those are your presents. It _is _your birthday."

While I opened the first gift, my heart jumped with joy. One of the bigger packages held over twenty differents slabs of fabric; All different designs and all different colors. My tears welled up, but dried up again as I calmed down. More gifts were opened, revealing a diary, a sketchbook, some pencils to sketch with, a Nimbus five-thousand, and a box of Hogsmeade's finest chocolates. My reaction to receiving all these gifts brought me to tears. Not uncontrollable tears, but happiness tears. I gave my friends a hug and said thank you about twenty times.

My thoughts swirled, noticing that this was the best birthday ever, even though it wasn't over yet. The gifts and cakes were done, for sure, but we all still wanted to hang out with each other. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Seamus, Neville, and I decided to play some games...

One being _Truth or Dare..._


	26. The Clone Compliment

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K Rowling's.

A/N: Man, I'm still on a roll. where are my beloved reviewers? I miss you all. This is a fun chap btw..no point to it except for a laugh lol. Kinda like Dave the Laugh from Georgia Nicholson books, or like a diaper on a gorilla...no purpose except to laugh. (Watch someone correct me and say they do have a purpose. yeah, i know they do..but I'm making lame jokes so try to tolerate me.)

_Chapter 26: The Clone Compliment_

"The rules for Truth or Dare are as follows:" Hermione cleared her throat, "If you do not answer a truth, you have to do a consequence, which, unlike a dare, you cannot pass up under any circumstance. If you pass up a dare, you get a _promise to repeat_, which is a statement you must repeat to a person the next time you see them. The person to ask truth or dare is determined by the last person who had to pick what they did. Any questions?"

Neither Ron, Harry, Seamus, Neville, or I had any questions. Recoiling into the soft cushions of a couch, Hermione sighed and asked for a volunteer to be first. Seamus was the first to yell out that he wanted to be the first to start the game. Nodding, 'Mione told him to begin when he was ready.

"_Let's see_," Glancing around the room, Seamus pointed to Ron, "Truth or Dare, Red-Head?"

An agitated noise escaped Ron's mouth as he answered, "Truth."

"Have you ever thought a female professor was in the least bit cute, and who was it?"

Ron responded quickly, "No, but I did fancy a ghost once. She died from a hanging in the Salem witch trials. I saw her hanging out with Nearly Headless Nick one afternoon, but I haven't seen her since."

Everyone giggled at the silly thought of a relationship between a human and a ghost. Ron asked _'Truth or Dare' _to Hermione, which wasn't very surprising since they're in a relationship. Choosing truth, which in my opinion is the sissy's way out, Hermione was asked if she would ever die to receive an _'A' _in class. Her shy remark was a shake of the head, indicating no, followed by more laughter in the room. For some reason I didn't believe her, but I let it slip this time.

Hermione thought for a few seconds before picking Neville. He picked truth, and 'Mione asked him if he had a crush in the school presently.

"Erm.." Neville thought for a moment, "Yes..I kind of think Melisa Knowles is pretty."

No one laughed, but sort of glanced at each other with a smile on our faces. We knew not to laugh at Neville, for he didn't need more teasing. Neville looked into my eyes and asked me _'Truth or Dare?.'_

"Dare," I wanted to break the nervousness of picking dare.

Apparently, Nev had a hard time thinking of a dare, but he soon thought of one. "Alright, Manic-Mara, I dare you to dress in all black, like Snape, during classes tomorrow. See if you can't act a little like Snape too. I want to know what he'll say to the _new you_."

Agreeing, I stated, "Fine, Mr. Longbottom, this will be done tomorrow. I will act and dress like Snakey Snape. Harry," I turned to Scar-Boy, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," He stated with a smirk.

My brain raced, trying to find a suitable dare. Then a light bulb turned on in my mind. "Ok, Harry," I pressed on, "I dare you to talk to Lockhart like he's a child tomorrow. He'd go _bananas_!"

Harry agreed to his dare before calling on Seamus. The game continued for about ten more minutes, without any consequences, until we started to get sick of the game. As it was almost midnight, we all decided to go to bed. Our night was done, but the essence of funny, immature dares still lingered in the air. Tomorrow would be pretty torturous yet enjoyable.

0o0o0o0o

Black attire, including an ankle-length skirt and a long-sleeved shirt, lay on my bed, ready for me to change into it. Monday mornings might've not always been too great, but today would be awesome. All night I had been waiting and anticipating the moment where I could dress up, and hope not to get slaughtered by Snape. I was a little nervous after I remembered I have to not only dress like my Potions Professor, but act like him too. Letting my hair down straight, I made sure to place a few strands out of place, making it look unkempt and uncared for. Kind of like Snape's, but not as shiny.. Or greasy..

Hermione commented as she walked in the Gryffindor Common Room, "Maranda? You can't possibly be serious, wearing clothing that definitely reminds me of Snape. Are you kidding?"

"No, 'Mione. I'm going through with this." Just as I stated this, Ron came into view with braids in his hair. This was Neville's late-night dare to him.

"_Go ahead,_" Began Ron dolefully, "make fun. I'm not the one who has to be Slimeball Snape for a day, though."

Whining, Hermione retorted, "At least you don't have to talk back to a teacher today, Ronald. Damn you for making me do this."

"It's only to Professor Flitwick," Ron's voice sounded perky again.

Harry, Neville, Seamus, Ron, Hermione, and I finally went to breakfast after insanely chuckling at each other. Neville had a ridiculous pair of purple sunglasses on, which shot water out at whoever came within eye contact. It felt more like Halloween then a '_do your dare day_.' The Great Hall was quiet until we walked in. All of us sat in our normal seats, acting normally. That's when I initiated benig a Snape clone.

"_This breakfast,_" I firmly said, "is disgusting. Ten points from the Kitchen for poorly putting people's food together. Mr. Weasley, Why are you wearing braids? Is this a fashion show? We are here to eat breakfast, not to make stupid fools out of ourselves. Of course, Mr. Potter cannot grasp that concept."

"That was good.." Seamus announced, impressed by my sudden take on immitating our professor.

Nearly no time passed before Hermione and I headed to Charms. Whilst moving, I stood up straight, and walked as intimidatingly and billowingly as Snape did. Draco passed us, glancing at me with wonder. Of course he wouldn't know what the Kerfuffles were up to! We were a group of friends ready to take on the world with both humor and bravery, wit and knowledge.

In the middle of Charms class, while we were learning a new spell, Hermione shouted that she was sick of the class. Flitwick ran over and asked what was wrong. She only snapped at him, saying her tolerance for the class just happened to be wearing thin.

"I'm so sick of this class! Everytime I come in here, I want to shoot myself!" Hermione yelled as all the students hid laughter. After class, Hermione appologized to Flitwick, and explained that it was a dare to pretend not to care. He sympathized and understood her quarrels with '_peer pressure_.' Even though this was not the reason Hermione completed the dare, she was happy not to have any punishment for the attitude previously displayed.

Gilderoy Lockhart's Defense Against the _Poptarts_ Class started as burnt and tatseless as ever. I have way too much fun with his metaphor..Damn Poptart..

Harry was called on to read and responded with, "Oooh, _Gildy-Wildy, _You want me to read you a story?" Of course his voice sounded as though he were addressing a child.

Lockhart pretended to laugh, "Harry, my boy, please, read as I instructed. The first page of Chapter Twenty."

"Aww," Harry went on with his childish banter, "Little Gildy wants me to read! Alright..but no more stories after this one, for you've been a naughty boy!"

At this point, Lockhart stared with confusion at Scar-Boy as he began to read. Harry shouldn't have put that last comment in.

So far, on this Marvelous Monday, I didn't have to speak or even read, which was perfect. I kept in the Snape character, but saved most of the sarcasm for the last class of the day, Potions. Talk about saving the best for last! Well, maybe the worst for last. Depends how Snape reacts to his new female clone.

"**Miss Granger**," My voice boomed in the classroom as I came in, "Ten points from the Granger Household for giving birth to you!"

Surprisingly, Hermione didn't take offense to my insult. She knew, and I knew, that it was an exaggeration on Snape's punishments. As I sat down, my nerves ignited like a flame, ready to burn any of my plans down. Severus Snape, Master of Intimidation and Sarcasm, glided into the room with his usual facial expression of hatred planted on his face. He turned on his heel and shouted for us to get our books out. I did as ordered and quickly got back into character by slouching just a tad.

At last noticing me, Snape raised an eyebrow and parted his lips, simply speechless at my appearance. I kept a stern look, forcing the giggles to implode and disappear before thye even thought about exploding out of my mouth. The rest of the class had their books out now, ready to face the music..._err_...To face the landmines.

"Mr. Longbottom," Apparently Snape's attention was now focused on Nev's purple sunglasses, "Take those infernal glasses off. This is not a beach!"

Taking his glasses off, Nev appologized and mumbled that he didn't know they were on him. I swear, Nutty-Nev's gotta grow guts!

When Snape was done giving our assignment, everybody piled to the cabinets to get ingredients for a potion we were about to make. I had already forgotten the name of it by the time I actually initiated conjuring it. Yet, no matter what, I stayed in my Snape character. The ingredients were layed out, ready to be cut, sliced, stirred, and boiled in my cauldron. As if he were a tourist viewing an amusement park, Snape checked on all of the potions.

"I see," Snape's silky voice made my goosebumps jump, "You have not failed to impersonate me, have you Miss Maguire?"

My tongue became dry.

He stood close, inspecting not only my potion, but me as well. "If you want to look exactly like a clone of me, you might want to get a hair cut. My hair is not short, but it's definately not as long as yours. I don't think you'd appreciate if I came in dressing like you, but had my hair in, say, a buzzcut, would you? Don't answer that, just know that next time you want to be me for a day, get the looks right. Other than that, nice job."

Of course no one could hear the little compliment Snape threw in at the end of his lecture, for he said it too softly for anyone but me to notice. With a half-smile, Snape continued to roam around the room.

So, let me get this straight, he didn't mind having a clone?

Maybe I should dress up like people more often.

The remainder of Monday dwindled away with my fire of nervousness. After living through what could have been a horrible day, it dawned on me that Snape does have some funny bones in him. Too bad he doesn't use it all the time. Supper was normal, for the Kerfuffles and I haulted any action of dares. We all admitted we had fun, but it was time to bury our now finished challenges. The rest of the week would fly by, with no traces of Snape clones, braided hair, childish adults, daring attitudes, or purple sunglasses.


	27. A Very Valentine Venture

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K Rowling's.

A/N: ...Ahhh! This is officially the last chapter of the first book. But guess what? Obviously this ain't the end of this book! (Cuz I dragged on too much, but it's almost done..then I can go onto the third book.)

_Chapter 27: A Very Valentine Venture_

"...As long as Merve the Cupid guy doesn't show up, we should all be fine." Hermione spoke loudly to me as we entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Today was Valentine's Day, and tonight was a Velntine's Dance.

As we sat down, tiny floating hearts scattered about our heads, covering my curled hair. I shook the hearts off, and they floated away to another table. Rumours spread that more cupids would be flying around the school, visiting classes and whatnot. No way I was going to watch some ugly, old guy named Merve almost have his diaper fall off again. That was a litle too much for my taste last year. Plus, I think Gilderoy Poptart had enough as well, so no visitors in our class today.

Valentine's is still, in my little mind, a waste of time. However, I respected people's love for it today and wore a pink t-shirt with jeans. Besides, ever since I mocked Snape as a dare, I haven't been into wearing black at all.

Seamus gleamed with smiles at me, "You up for a date to the dance tonight? I know we're only friends, but everyone has a date tonight. Neville is going with Melisa Knowles. He finally got the courage to ask her after I pretty much pushed him into it. So, what'ya say, Manic-Mara?"

"You know what?" I grinned at my change of heart, "Why not? I'll be your date. It could be really fun!"

At this point Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Neville stared at me in awe. Seamus only nodded and went back to his toast after saying, "Great!"

Ron shot me an angry glance, "You're lucky to have two damn study periods. All because you fell off of your broom and got amnesia.."

"Why'd you bring that up now?" I questioned and added, "I know I have two study classes, but it's not my fault my broom caught on fire. I'd probably have a different class right now, but I wasn't placed in one. Besides, I'm not the only student who has more than one study period. Pleanty of students have two or three because they are in advanced classes, and have already finished the required lessons."

"I brought it up," Ron retorted, "because you get extra time to prepare for the dance tonight."

He was correct, for my study periods never went back-to-back, but my day ended with one. "Too bad, Red-Head. Least I'll be ready!"

"Oh _Come On!_" Neville shouted as he struggled to push a cupid away from him.

The tiny cupid shouted, "But I have some candy for you!"

Finally shoving the cupid away, Neville grunted, "I don't want dumb candy right now. It's too early for this crud."

At last, as we were all anticipating, the bell rang for first class. McGonagal's class was first, but she wasn't in a good mood. When everyone was inside, sitting down, she locked the door shut.

"I'm not putting up with any interruptions today, class. We shall get right to work, and not let any cupids come in until the end of class. It seems like they become worse each year..." McGonagal went on, talking about our work for today and throwing in a few angry remarks at a cupid who peeked through the window. Maybe they _were _getting worse.

Wow, it feels like everyone is getting annoyed with Valentine's Day. Or at least the teachers are. Snape was annoyed by them last year, but that's just because he is Snape. I don't think he's ever loved before..Not by the way he acts or talks to anyone female. I know I've thought about this previously, but has Snape even had a girlfriend? Maybe he really had something in common with me. I don't believe in true love, and Snape doesn't seem to either. I wonder what his reasons are.

My reasons? I just don't want to waste my time looking for someone who will break my heart. An example that my theory is right: Draco Malfoy.

Gilderoy Lockhart sighed as three cupids entered our classroom when the next class bell rang. He quickly kicked them out and threatened to take their arrows if they didn't wait for the end of the period to visit people. When Transfiguration ended, a cupid approached Hermione and said she would find love tonight.

Can someone say, _annoying?_

Lessons passed one by one throughout the day, and the next to last class made me wonder what would happen. Snape's Potion class felt drab and morbid like always, but the Snake himself didn't seem too intimidating today for some reason. In fact, he acted really...err...calm.

"_Happy Valentine's Day, everyone_!" His usual cold voice was replaced by an inviting, warm one. Snape was not himself.

No one spoke, we all feared that the whole amiable act was a trap to give out detentions. In an instant, Snape shook his head frantically and groaned. The hell was going on with that man?

'Mione blurted, "Snape's gone buggy.."

Head shaking stopped and Snape sneered once again after he pulled an arrow from his lower leg. I know I hadn't noticed it. Without any words, Severus ran out of the class and shouted at a nearby cupid. Apparently, the cupid hit him, even after the warnings not to do it. On entrance back into Potions Class, Snape glared at us, readying himself to talk.

"Sorry for that," His normal Snapey voice was back, "Cupid doesn't listen very well to threats. That's beside the point. Take your books out..Class will not be interrupted again."

I had to internally laugh at Snape; His pride wasn't the slightest bit disturbed from the happy-go-lucky second he had. However, I knew he was not letting his guard down. With my book in front of me, I made it seem like I was getting straight to work when, in reality, I was thinking to myself and spacing out.

Last class came, which didn't bother me, for it was my study period. I had already had my first one earlier, in which I read in the library. That's what I normally do on study periods. Yet, this one seemed lucky enough to be right next to the dance, that started at seven. Supper was going to be combined with the dance tonight. A buffet was already spotted on the side of the Great Hall, and a few small tables were lined around the walls of the room. I couldn't help but peek at the decorations either. Not many were seen at the moment, for a few professors were setting them up.

Reaching the Gryffindor Common Room, I realized I was the only one present at the time. So, I took the alone time for granted and took a shower in the girl's lavatory by the dorm rooms. At night the showers were packed, so you'd have to literally take a number to have a turn. That's why I always woke up bright and early this year to shower in the morning.

Rummaging through my trunk of clothes, I at last found my dress. About a week ago, on some free time, I had sewn a gown for the Valentine's Dance. I knew I was going, but I didn't know I'd be going with Seamus. I'm thrilled to be going with a date, as long as Freckle-Face doesn't try to be my boyfriend again. The trouble with him is, even if I liked him, our friendship would be runied if we were in a relationship. I think Seamus is kind of desperate though, not in a bad way, but maybe he thinks I'm the only one he has a chance with. He dosn't really have many friends that are girls.. I don't know..Maybe I'm just assuming too much. Not that I'm assuming anything bad; My thoughts are just revolving around a theory that perhaps Seamus has no confidence in himself, and that's why he has no girlfriend, or girl friends.

A rose colored dress ended just above my ankle. The waist line showed a ribbon wrapped delicately around me, tied in a bow on the back. Spaghetti straps in a darker shade of rose resided on my shoulders, and the fitted top accented the flowing bottom. My dress was very, very cool. I was a happy camper...Without the camper part.

"Magnificent, Maranda! Marvelous!" Seamus tried to make me blush as we walked into the Great Hall side by side. Hermione had a very pretty red gown on, and Ron sadly matched her in his red suit. I'm sorry to laugh, but Ron was red enough with his hair, and now with his clothes? _HAHAHAHAHA!_

The Great Hall was dimmed, only lit by floating candles in various Valentine colors. Roses floated about, spinning and swirling with each other to resemble a dance. Pink, white, and red paper hearts were noticed on the walls. On the tables that I had seen earlier, there were tiny candles surrounded by rose buds as a centerpiece. The buffet table was loaded with food, and hungry people too. Professor Snape stood in front of a non-alchoholic mini-bar, accompanied by Professor Lockhart. How does Snape put up with the Poptartiness of Gilderoy?

Dumbledore was in the front of the Great Hall, putting on the music from an enchanted boombox. A much bigger, better looking boombox than the one I used last Halloween.

"Shall we dance?" Seamus asked me with an innocent smile.

I nodded, "Let's go."

A techno song was playing as my group, _The Kerfuffles_, danced together. So far the dance was awesome, and I had a feeling it would stay this way. During one part of the song, clapping was heard. Everyone in the Great Hall joined in merrily, giggling and enjoying the fun interaction. More music blared from the stereo, which only encouraged us to dance continuously.

Dancing with Seamus was an experience within itself. I had danced with him before, but this time was different. It felt a little more interesting than the other times, for this time we danced as a date. This caused a little less friction between us, and we could have fun without worrying about being too close for comfort. I still would not consider him a boyfriend, but dating wouldn't hurt. At least not this time.

"...I can't believe Harry and Veronica are back together.." Hermione mumbled to me while we got a drink.

My smile faded, "I know. After what she and Draco did, you think Harry would stick up for himself and know better the second time around. Especially since Veronica is known to have boyfriend troubles."

"Yeah I heard that after she threw her old boyfriend a birthday party last year, she took it upon herself to cheat on that guy too. I don't know what Harry sees in her.." My words disappeared as Harry and Veronica approached the mini-bar. Hermione and I decided to get back to the dance floor.

Lockhart was searching the Hall, making sure everyone was abiding by the rules, and staying out of trouble. He soon came over to our group and began dancing with us. I've never seen a dancing Poptart in my life! _Hahaha_ I love making myself laugh...Anyways, Gilderoy didn't move that bad for a fruity food.

After the Poptart left our sight, Neville chuckled, "Well, I thought he was never going to leave. I don't think that's happened in the past dances I've been to."

Melisa Knowles, Neville's date, smiled, "Never have I seen Professor Lockhart move like that. He was trying to dirty dance with all of us females!"

She noticed it too, the wrong way to dance with a student. Gilderoy hadn't done it much, but he attempted to dirty dance with Hermione, Melisa, Vernoica, and I. Thank Fried Vegetables it lasted for only a few seconds. I think Gildy realized that it was wrong to grind with a student. I have to admit though, it was quite amusing.

Within a minute or so after the Lockhart incident, Snape started sauntering about, trying to intimidate people enough to stop having fun. Too bad Sevvie only sneered as he walked by our group, for it would have been so humorously out of character if he started to dance with us. He was probably still pissed at the cupids for attacking him earlier today.

"Snape checked you out again, Maranda!" Ron exclaimed when our intimidating professor was out of view.

My response was, "Too bad you didn't notice him checking you out, Ronnie Boy. I could have sworn Snape stared at your crotch for a moment or two." Of course this didn't really happen. I just wanted a reaction from Red-Head.

"That," Ron raised his eyebrows, "was really disturbing. I think I shall throw up now.."

Hermione grabbed him as a slow song came on, and Seamus and I held onto each other as well. We swayed to the ballad, ignoring Snape as he walked by again. When was this man going to stop being so...so...Snake-ish?

Oh I got it..When is this man going to stop being so slimey?

No...no...So stalker-ish?

Sneaky?

Yeah, that's it, sneaky and a little annoying.

"Maranda," Seamus took my attention back from La-La-Land, "are you having fun so far?"

My grin broadened, "This couldn't be better. Thanks for asking me."

"My pleasure. At least Draco hasn't bugged you yet."

"That's the keyword," I frowned, "..._Yet.._."


	28. Snape O Phobia

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of J.K Rowling's or anyone accotiated with the Harry Potter books, movies, etc. I only own my plot and characters.

A/N: What the heck? Ok.. Is it just me or is Snape eternally evil now? I'm glad I'm not assotiating any of the book events with my trilogy, for that would mean writing it all over again. Ok, I still love snapey no matter what lol. on with the fic. Gwen, you are back, and I am therefore very..v.v.v.v.v.v happy. (does a dance) oh yeah sorry bout taking longer than I said. I got stuck cuz my floppy disc wouldn't load correctly cuz the comp sux monkey ass. Sorry it took so long but here's your long awaited chappy Gwen. So so s.s.s.s.s.s.sorry

_Chapter 28: Snape-o-Phobia_

Gwenny and her date, Kyle Ferguson from the Slytherin House, found their way to our group after the slow dance. Kyle was really nice, a boy from the Amercan Wizarding School, who transferred in his second year due to personal reasons. He didn't like the school he was attending anymore, so he came to Hogwarts. Gwen wasn't his girlfriend, but they were really close friends.

Someone needs to tell Vernoica she has something pink in her teeth...Oh nevermind, Harry told her. Apparently it was frosting from a cupcake. should have left it there..Just for humiliation. I shall nickname her Pink Teeth and she shall be my squishy... I will squish her alright, until she _pops_!

"Hey gang," Draco walked over to my group of friends, "I just wanted to inform you of something I overheard Dumbledore saying to Snape as they walked past me. I guess everyone in the E.Y.P has to decide which professor they will assist by next week. I don't really know why we weren't notified yet, but I'm sure ol' Dumbledore will tell us tomorrow at breakfast."

Ron coughed, "Then why did you bother telling us now if we're just going to know in the morning?"

With a slight smile Draco spoke, "I thought you all would like to know considering a lot of you passed the test. Well, tata for now." He turned on his heel and left our sight.

We have to pick our plans for next year already? _Gah! _I wasn't even sure what I'd do tomorrow nevermind next year. Ok, I'm freaking out again... Calm down Manic-Mara...Calm the hell down. . . .and get back to dancing with Seamus. Ok, I'm dancing, can't think of who to help in classes..

_Snape?_

**Nah...**

"You having fun?" Seamus broke me out of thinking too hard.

I answered sheepishly, "Yeah.."

"Somethin' wrong?" He seemed concerned, but I shook my head.

"No, I'm just not sure who to pick to help next year. I think I might ask..."

Seamus pushed the subject, "Who?"

"Uhh," I gulped, "Snape..or Lockhart.."

Shocked, Seamus shouted, "Why them?"

I replied quickly, seeing Lockhart walking closer to us, "Because I love potions, despite who teaches it, and my best grade is in Defense. I have an A- in Potions, but I don't think he'll accept my request."

Choosing not to see Gilderoy Poptart at this time, Seamus and I went to get some punch. Afterwards, I noticed it was almost time to leave. It had been the nicest dance ever, with no mess-ups from _moi_. Now onto the last dance! I can't believe I actually made it through the whole night without being a loser! _Hazzah! _

Everyone was paired up with their date, swaying back and forth to the beat of the song. Glancing over Seamus' shoulder, I spotted Snape glaring like a pitbull at the students. This instantly made my stomach churn. Maybe asking him to be my E.Y.P instructor wouldn't work. I'd probably end up chickening out...Or worse, twiddle my damned thumbs. Snape's eyes met with mine from across the room. I froze..He probably wasn't looking at me after all.. I'm just paranoid. My eyes fell to the ground as though he had defeated them.

0o0o0o0o

Saturday morning and nothing to do. After the dance last night, all of my friends gathered in the Gryffindor Common Room to relive the dance. When the clock struck 1..in the morning...we decided to finally sleep. Thank God too, for one more minute and I would have passed out on someone's leg.

Lying in bed for a few more minutes, I felt a thump on my bed. Hermione sat at the edge, grinning like a half-wit.

"What?" My greeting wasn't too cheerful.

Hermione explained herself, "I am going to ask Professor McGonagall to be her apprentice next year. I heard about who you wanted to ask...Which is why I'm smiling."

"Erm," I sat up, confused, "Care to detail a little further? Why is it making you smile?"

"It's _making me smile_ because I also heard that Draco wants to ask Snape to be his aid next year. Your sleepy-head missed breakfast this morning, at which I heard Draco spreading around that he wants to ask Snape Monday after classes. This is the perfect opportunity to force yourself to ask, before your chance is up. I know your thinking that you'll be horrible in Potions next year, but you only got into Advanced Potions because you are _good _at it. You have your off-days, but who doesn't? Even Snape had his off-day yesterday with the Cupid incident. So, what do you say? Care to take a stroll to the dungeons this morning?" The smile planted on Hermione's enlightened face stayed.

Without speaking a single word, I got out of bed and dove under it to get my clothing trunk. I had to get changed quickly to beat Draco at his own race.

"Ok, I'm ready.." I looked at Hermione and at my clothes. I wore a black, button-down, long-sleeve shirt and black pants. Black socks too, but anyone could've guessed that.

Hermione laughed, "Are you going to a funeral?"

"No," I chuckled a bit too, "I think I'm going to pull a subtle, suck up to Snape thing. I'll only dress in all black, but won't act like him."

"Yeah, like _that's _going to work.. Let's just go. I'm going with you for moral support." Standing up, Hermione motioned for us to leave the dorms.

The dungeons weren't as chilly in the morning as the night or afternoon. Maybe because this was the only time the sun actually entered here. Hermione and I walked side-by-side, taking up half of the hall. Some Slytherins passed by, practically pushing us into the wall. I took it upon myself to shout and swear at them in Italian.

"So," Hermione said as we approached the Potions door, "Do you need me in there or not? He might take a fit that you need support to ask a simple question."

I shook my head, "I can do this. You don't have to go in with me. Just yell if Draco comes down. He might change his mind and pick today to ask."

She nodded in understanding. I guess I decided Gilderoy would not be my greatest choice to work with year-round. I would be sick of dealing with Poptarts everyday. Yet, with Snape everyday, I could recieve a new phobia.. I would be scared of him murdering or yelling at me everyday.

I had _Snape-o-phobia_.

Knocking on the door, Snape's voice called, telling me to enter. He was apparently shocked to see me.

"Miss Maguire," I utterly hated how he said my name, "how can I help you?"

Taking a few steps into the room, I clearly stated, "I need to talk to you about next year." So far, so good.

"E.Y.P's, correct?" Snape asked, and went on seeing my nodding head, "What's your question?"

I went on, trying not to twiddle my thumbs, "I was wondering if maybe I could work with you next year, as part of the program. I know I'm not the best student, but I've really tried to keep my grades up this year, despite all the drama I went through."

Snape stood up from his desk, "You would be willing to put up with Potions for a year, everyday, even sometimes on weekends?"

"Actually," My enthusiasm kicked in finally, "I would love to. This is probably one of my best classes, even though we sometimes have trouble getting along.

"What exactly do you plan on doing after the year is over? Go to college? Become a Potions professor?" Snape had bombarded me with the most overwhelming questions I ever heard from a teacher.

I thought for a moment, and at last knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to, as Snape said, be a Potions professor. It was the one thing I was good at, despite all the trouble he gave me in class. Even though I had my screw ups, it didn't prevent me from doing well on other days. Every teacher or worker goes through stress before than can achieve greatness.

"Yes.." I answered, "I want to be a Potions professor. Either that or work in counter-curse or aid potions. At least I would be helpful."

Condsidering my question, my new goals, and myself, Snape replied, "Alright."

I stood silently, not sure why he said _alright._

"You can work with me next year.. On one condition." Snape saw that I was listening closely, and pressed on, "No rude attitudes. I don't want to start our quarelling again, even though I would love to give you a million detentions. Next year will be fine if we can work cooperatively. Agreed?"

Smiling broadly, I agreed, "Yes, Professor Snape."

"Just wondering," He sounded curious, "Who else were you considering to work with next year?"

Shaking my head unbelievably, I admitted, "Professor Lockhart. No offense, but I don't think I could stay that perky year-round to put up with him."

"I don't think anyone could," Snape half-smiled.

No more conversation, I left the room proudly, ready to tell Hermione the good news. Maybe Snape-o-phobia wouldn't bother me too much. Who knows, maybe there's a cure somewhere.


	29. DressTacular

Disclaimer: I own nothing of HP or J.K Rowling's work

A/N: Damn, I write slow. That last chap dragged on because I kinda lost my mind. Oh well.. Yadda yadda yadda.. This one's almost done. Third book comin up.

_Chapter 29: Dress-tacular_

Time is the worst thing to live by. You pass day-by-day, not realizing how swiftly the year flew. Classes seemed to dwindle down to a mere two minutes a day, as everything was slowly becoming easier as we neared prom and graduation time. Imagine, our class graduating.. I was only here for two years, but I had grown fond of everything just as much as the next person who had spent all their life here.

Draco attempted to ask Snape to work by his side next year, but Snakey-Snape told him I was already going to. Ever since, Draco hasn't talked to me...So, we're back to normal. Hermione already made it clear that she was going to work with McGonagal, and so many others figured out who they'd work with. Now the irascible Draco was stuck with only one teacher involved in the program: Lockhart. Inside, my laughter erupted when I heard this, but I knew not to giggle near Draco, for I didn't want to die yet. I can just imagine him cursing me if he found out I had _almost _asked Gilderoy myself.

This was the weekend before Prom. We had this weekend, then all next week to prepare for our last dance. Hermione, Gwen, Victoria, and I decided to buy our dresses together on Sunday, tomorrow, when everyone went to Hogsmeade. I thought about making my dress, but decided I'd make it easier for me. Besides, I can always tweak one that I buy. I'll add frilly things or something. Or not..

Springtime brought flowers, blooming from the stems they grew up on. Kind of like humans..We grow up, through thick and thin, and then finally we go out into the world on our own and bloom.

Ha. I love metaphors.

The library was still my sanctuary, where I could hide away and venture into a new world from reading a book. As a little girl, one of my most remembered dreams was visiting another world. It would be filled with magic and creatures no one could ever imagine... I never really thought about until now, as I sit against the library wall, but this is my dream come true. This is my magical world I had always wanted to enter. I truly was euphoric here, no matter what obstacles I went through. Now, as the year was coming closer and closer to an end, it made me feel sad. What if, after next year, I never return here, to my home at Hogwarts?

Now taking a stroll outside, I stared longingly at the cherry-blossom trees. They were so magnificent...Beautiful...Romantic.. I noticed my sensitivity to everything today, and it scared me a bit. However, it's nice thinking about the small things in life that really matter.

"Maranda!" Hagrid's voice bellowed from a few yards away near his house. He waved, I waved, and soon I jogged over to greet him.

With a sincere smile, I spoke, "Hello, Hagrid. I was just taking a walk around school grounds. Can you believe it's almost time for _prom_? Nevermind that, but _Graduation_? I'm kind of scared to leave, but knowledge that I'll be back next year keeps me at bay."

"Yeh sound like a mature woman, Maranda," Hagrid seemed saddened, "I'm proud of you. Yeh've gotten so far in yer two years here. . . _Look _at me," He chuckled, "Actin' like a buffoon, startin' to tear up.. ..Enough...What're yeh up to today?"

I responded, "Nothing really. Tomorrow Gwen, Hermione, Veronica, and I are going to buy our prom dresses in Hogsmeade. The only problem with this is Veronica.. I don't want to start any fights with her. I know she still hates me, as I do her, but her hanging out with us is going to downright suck."

"At least Hermione and Gwen are going teh be there," Hagrid reminded me comfortably.

"True," I said, nodding my head, "I don't know what I would do without Hermione. Gwen is great, but we never got close until recently this year. She's really funny though. Anyways, What are you going to do today? It only seems fair to listen to you after you hear my ranting out."

"I'm actually going to help Madame Hooch repair the stands in the Quiddich Field for the game on Wednesday."

"Oh, right! I forgot we have one more game this year. Isn't Dumbledore giving us a half-day then?" I asked, feeling a bit forgetful.

Hagrid shook his head, "No, don't yeh remember anythin'? Yer havin' an assembly for graduation in the Great Hall. After that will be the game. The assembly is during last period."

"Oh...Wow, I didn't even think about that. I could have sworn someone told me it was the week after this coming one. Man.." I shook my head, and decided to get a move on with my day. Grinning again, I said, "I should get going, Hagrid. I'm going to write down what's going on this coming week and try to be a little more organized. Not only that, but I should make sure Hermione knows when the assembly is. So, when will I see you next?"

"Probably on Prom Night. I'll be chaperonin' with Snape, Lockhart, and many others. A majority of professors go to it because of the festivities and celebration of you graduatin'. Also, it's required that most teachers and staff go for the annual raffle, the professors' dance, and the contests. Yeh obviously don't know about this stuff, but there is a part of the prom where all the students can ask a professor to dance as a farewell-type-of-thing. There's also a dance contest during a few songs, if I remember correctly. Oh, and if yeh win the raffle, the prize is either an advanced spellbook, if yeh are a student, or a gift certificate, if yeh are a professor or staff member." Hagrid sighed, content with his speech.

"Dang," I mumbled and then stated, "That's really cool. I'll have to tell Hermione that too, but she probably knew. Well, Hagrid, I'll see you on Prom Night, if not before then."

Pulling me into a hug, Hagrid chuckled, "Bye then."

"Goodbye," I seperated myself from Hagrid's grip and began to walk away.

0o0o0o0o

Shopping Sunday...The day to buy a prom dress. Hermione hadn't any wisdom of the information regarding the special events on prom night, so I clearly explained to her what Hagrid told me previously. Gwen and Veronica also heard me state these facts, so they were both even more anxious than ever.

Hogsmeade wasn't exactly busy when we entered bright and early. Of course our peers were around, but a lot of them stayed behind to catch some extra sleep. I didn't blame them, for it was eight a.m.

"Here we are," Gwen exclaimed euphorically as we approached a formal attire store.

A tiny bell jingled as Hermione, Gwen, Veronica, and I entered the shop. A short, grey-haired man was standing behind the counter, angrily mumbling as he counted change for a customer. I straightened my shirt before strolling over to the women's section of the store with my friends... Well, my friends and one _'frenemy_,' which is an enemy you pretend to be friends with.

After multiple pastel-colored dresses were tried on, I felt like throwing up. There was no way I would wear a light color to the prom. **_No way._**

"This," I found a beautiful red and black dress, "is nice. I'm going to try it on." No one was really listening, for they were trying things on themselves.

I brought the gorgeous dress into a changing room, examining it before I put it on. It was sleeveless, red on top with glitter, slowly fading into black until it was completely black on the bottom. Around the waist started the tulle section, giving the dress that ballgown appearance. It was seriously breathtakingly beautiful. To me anyways. I took the dress and tried it on, immediately loving how it looked on my body. I had found the perfect dress.

_Double Hoorah!_

Exiting the changing room with my normal clothes back on, and the dress in my grasp, I found Hermione purchasing a beautiful purple gown. Veronica was behind her, impatiently waiting to buy her ugly blue dress. It was plain, distasteful, and vulgar...and that was just her!

Wow, I have a cruel mind.

Gwen came out of the changing room practically bouncing off of the walls. She yelled to me from across the store that she found her dress at last, and needed a moment to make sure she didn't miss any other ones that could seem better. I walked up to the cash register, waiting behind Veronica as it was her turn. Hermione stood next to me, telling me she would meet me outside. I guess the air in the store got to her, for she seemed irritated.

"Can I help you?" The grumpy, aged man questioned as I realized it was my turn to pay. Veronica walked past me, meeting Hermione and Gwen outside.

My smile was faux, but at least I tried to be nice. Placing the dress on the table, I got my purse ready. The price was more than I imagined, but I badly wanted it. So, I did what any typical shopping-lover would do...I bought it!

Upon exiting the store with my purchased item in a bag, I spotted Hermione talking to Draco. Gwen was jumping up and down, yelling that she had to use the bathroom. I laughed as I went up to my friends. Veronica suggested us all going to the Leaky Cauldron so Gwen could visit the lavatory. Hermione invited Draco, but he said he had some more shopping to do. Thank goodness, for I didn't feel like hanging out with any guys at the moment. Despite Veronica and I secretly hating each other, I would rather stay next to her and the girls for awhile.

We rushed to the Leaky Cauldron, randomly stopping so Gwen could relax a bit. She really had to answer her nature's call. We entered, sat down, and ordered four butterbeers as Gwen sprinted to the girl's bathroom. I've never seen anyone have to go so bad.

After Hermione, Veronica, Gwen, and I finished our butterbeers, we decided to bring our dresses back to Hogwarts. The day was slowly ending, but our fun stayed throughout the night. I was anticipating prom night, but I knew I would have to get through the week first.


	30. Crashing Games

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and characters. HP is owned by J.K Rowling

A/N: Yeah. more story. Gwen hates me lol , You don't want to know why I'm taking so long.

_Chapter 30: Crashing Games_

Bludgers, quaffles, and snitches, _oh my_! Yes, it was time for the Quiddich game after the Graduating class had an assembly for proper etiquette and behavior when the time came to _actually _Graduate.

I wasn't the only one anticipating our last Quiddich game of the year. Hermione was pacing the floor as Ron tapped his foot furiously.

"We should head down now," Mione suggested, "If we want to stand in our normal spots.."

Ron nearly jumped off of the seat and declared, "We always get the seats no matter what you say! They're our seats!"

Lately, Red-head's been having some trouble coping with the fact that we're graduating. This causes him to act very snappy. Hoorah. Angry red-heads..How grand. (Even though I'm laughing on the inside about the whole thing.)

Reaching the Quiddich Pitch, Hermione dashed up to our spots. Thank goodness we got our normal spots otherwise I think she might've pulled a tantrum...Well, I might have.. The loudspeaker came on and a girl's voice was heard welcoming us to the last game of the year. I didn't really pay attention, but she spoke about this being the last game. The Slytherin team flew out into the field first, followed by the Gryffindors, causing us to cheer. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the game began. My eyes followed Harry at first, watching him ready his broom for chasing the Snitch. Draco, on the other hand, flew around for a few minutes, stopping every so often to check for signs of the Snitch as well.

With a quick motion, our team scored the first points by getting the quaffle into the middle goal. Pretty soon the Gryffindor section of the Quiddich Pitch was doing _the wave_. It was so humorous!

"What's that?" The loudspeaker girl asked, "Harry has spotted the Snitch! Draco has also spotted the Snitch! Here they go, head to head, ready to do anything to win for their team."

Whizzing past the stadium seats, Draco caught up with Harry. They both chased the glittering, miniscule ball higher and higher into the air, and then swooped down towards the ground. Then they flew back up again. The sky was clear, blue as the ocean and cloudless as a genius' mind. We were sure to win... Harry had to be closer by the looks of it. The Snitch seemed alive, for it shot back and forth for a moment and then tried to disappear behind the seats. Draco had a plan, I could see it in his eyes from where I stood. He had a plan and was about to use it.

Harry swiftly flew behind the Ravenclaw's section and flew around near us. Almost hitting McGonagal in the head, the Snitch hovered for a moment and then went behind the stands again. Harry did the same to follow it closely, and he almost knocked McGonagal over with his broom. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus and I glanced at each other to try and hide our giggles.

Focus now back on Draco, I noticed he was flying towards Harry head-on...He wanted to catch the Snitch by trapping it!

That was the point I had to open my mouth and yell, **"Harry, Draco's coming towards you!"**

Stopping short, Harry saw Draco charging closer and closer, nearer and nearer to the Snitch. Shaking his head once, Harry then darted towards the Snitch with all of his might..

_**Kapowey**_

Falling not only unconcious but to the ground as well, Draco and Harry experienced the worst collision ever. Madame Hooch and Madame Pomfrey came running towards the two guys and put them in a stretcher that had been on the sidelines in case of emergency. Hermione gasped, I winced, and Ron yelled _bloody hell!_ As if nothing else could happen, the loudspeaker chimed on again..

"Well," the girl began, "Since both of the seekers are unable to play, we have to determine to game's winners by points only. Now, let's take a look at my scoreboard and I will notify the winners in a moment."

Anticipation built up.. A lot of scores were made by Slytherin not too long ago, and by the Gryffindors as well.. Who knew what could happen?

The girl on the loudspeaker announced once again in a cheery tone, "I figured out the winners for the last Quiddich game of the year. According to scores..._Gryffidor has won by five points!"_

And there it was.. The relief to be heard all over the school. We won once again. Even without Harry's spectacular Snitch capturing..

_In your face, Syltherin!_

0o0o0o0o

"So...Did we win?" Harry had come to at last, and the first thing he spoke of was the game.

Teasingly, Ron answered, "No.."

_"What!" _Harry couldn't believe his ears.

I spoke up, "Ron is lying. Don't listen to him. We won by five points. You feeling better?"

Nodding slowly, Harry responded, "Of course. Draco broke his arm though, but you know Madame Pomfrey can fix that."

"Unfortunately," Ron mumbled.

That was that.. Harry got up from the bed and we all went to the Great Hall for Supper. Sitting at our table, we struck up a conversation concerning the upcoming Prom. Hermione thinks there shouldn't be a student-teacher dance because too many girls would want to dance with Lockhart and a fight would start..

Oh yeah... Because I'm _so _wanting to drool all over a Poptart!

Then Neville suggested we all pull some sort of prank. Seamus added onto this and said we should all use polyjuice potion on each other to literally be someone else for a night. Clearly Hermione and I didn't agree with this at all. We both wanted Prom night perfect, or at least nearly flawless.

As we ate supper, I started to ponder again. Who would I dance with for a professor-student dance? I don't have a favorite teacher, nor do I get along with anyone well enough to dance with them. I guess I'll just sit that part out. Besides, I'm sure I'm not the only one who isn't going to dance with a professor. There aren't enough professors for everyone.

"Who are you asking to dance, Maranda?" Ron was pertaining to the professors' dance.

I said plainly, "Dunno."

"It should be someone you really want to have a good memory with before the summer comes along. How about Hagrid?" Hermione reminded me that it wasn't just teachers who would dance, but staff too.

_"Oh yeah,"_ I remarked, _"I forgot._ I probably will dance with Hagrid then. What about you, Mione?"

She smiled, "Professor Lockhart perhaps, and then Hagrid if we get to dance twice with the adults. I know I said daning with Lockhart is going to be tough to do, which is why I plan on asking as soon as we get in there."

"Great goin', hypocrite," Harry teased.

As if nothing mattered, our whole gang started to laugh for no reason. It was quite pleasant. Actually, I think we were secretly laughing at Hermione for still holding a tiny crush on Gilderoy. Oh well.. The chuckling was all in good fun.

Supper had ended, but Hermione, Ron, Neville, Harry, Seamus, and I stayed in the Great Hall until we got yelled at by Filch to leave. We had talked with Gwen too, but she had a project from Snape that was due. She told us that my class was receiving it tomorrrow. Yay... With my sarcastic self suddenly suffering from sleepiness, I decided to go to sleep a bit early.

My anxiousness slowly boiled in my body, realizing that the Prom wasn't too far away. I was going with Seamus just as friends.. This small wave of lonliness swept over me, slapping me in the face. Maybe this whole side of me that hated love was slowly receding...


	31. Nostalgic Memoirs

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K Rowling. The only things are my plot and character

A/N: GAH! hehehehe I'm ok..I promise.. I took so long.. My sister and nephews are living in my house..I haven't had any private time for writnig. The only time I am online is to do homework. ((This chap is going to be continuing onto the next, I can already tell yout hat much.))

_Chapter 31: Nostalgic Memoirs_

The glitter was so bright, I had to close my eyes for one simple moment. Here I was with my beautiful black and red sleeveless ball gown, arm-in-arm with my date, Seamus, who wore a black tux. We were only friends, but the Great Hall was so gorgeous, it seemed like something out of a romance movie or book. . . I was ready to be swept off of my feet. The Great Hall was lit with dim candles, creating a soft glow everywhere. There were round tables around the hall, showing a white tablecloth that draped over the sides elegantly, flower petals on top, and a star-shaped candle for a centerpiece. In the far corner of the room stood a buffet table, loaded with food and drink. Finally, the very back of the hall had an orchestra sitting, waiting to play something. On the table next to them was a very big stereo, which gave away that the Prom wouldn't just have orchestrated music, but other music too. _Perfection._

Hermione and Ron were the first people to run to one of the tables closest the professors' table. She and Ron sat down and motioned for the remainder of our gang to go over. Harry and Veronica, Neville and Melisa Knowles, Seamus and I, as couples, walked to the table and sat down. Soon after, Gwen walked in with her date...

_Draco Malfoy..._

"Holy Hell...Why is Gwen with _him?"_ My question was on everyone's mind, but I got to ask first.

Gwen skipped towards us with Draco behind her laughing at her silliness. She sat down, grinned, and greeted us. Malfoy sat next to her and half-smiled.

"Are you two," Hermione started, knowing we all wanted the reason, "in a relationship?"

With a faint smile, Gwen replied, "No. We're here just as friends."

Seeing the last few people pile in the Great Hall within a couple of minutes, Dumbledore stood in the center of the room and captured our attention by clearing his throat.

"Welcome," Started Dumbledore, "This is the Hogwarts Annual Prom. I know all of you students are glancing around, feeling a little sad because this might be the last year you get to attend a dance at Hogwarts if you are not participating in the E.Y.P Program. As Graduation approaches, one must realize that these are numbered and sacred, precious days. Let them kindle in your heart.. Never let these memories die out. Education is a big part of life, and so are the special moments you make in school. Please make the best of your future and present, but along the way do not forget your past. At least..not the good past. Now, _eat, drink, be merry_, and dance the night away!"

The orchestra began to play a waltz while Dumbledore took his seat in his normal middle seat on the professors' table. At first no one knew what to do, but soon enough Professor Flitwick walked table to table, telling each one they could go up '_in an orderly fashion' _to get food. The catch was, only two tables could go up at a time. So, silence wouldn't stay very long at our Kerfuffles table, for we initiated chatter about the yearbook. At Graduation, we would all receive a yearbook for free. Supposedly it had pictures of everyone in alphabetic order according to last names, and then a load of pages on clubs, sports, and other significant things.

Finally, our table and one next to us got called up for food. At this point I wasn't really hungry, but I took some pasta anyways. After we all sat back in our seats and began to chow down, Draco decided to start a conversation about E.Y.P's. The we digressed to talk of dance.. Hermione wanted to be the first one to dance with me, but we didn't know if we were allowed on the dance floor yet.

"That's it..." Gwen finished the last bite of her food, "I want to dance. C'mon guys.. Who's coming with me?"

Ron laughed and retorted, "You have to wait an hour after you eat so you don't get cramps."

"That's swimming," said Harry.

"I know that," Ron grinned, " I was only joking."

After we all finished our meals, the plates vanished from our site. Our goblets of whatever-we-drak refilled themselves magically, which was quite a shocker. In an instant, Gwen stood up and declared that it was time to get off of our arses and dance. I stood, as did Hermione, and we went to the middle of the dance floor. It felt as though everyone was staring at us, and it was probably true. As the orchestra was still playing, we stood there not knowing what to do. I believe the orchestra's members noticed us, for they stopped playing and someone put the stereo on.

An upbeat song was playing, so naturally our bodies began moving. Soon, we were dancing as we usually danced. Seamus, Draco, and Ron got up as well and joined us. Then, Harry and Veronica came towards us. In less than three minutes, most of the room was on the dance floor, excluding the professors.

Time was flying by, as we were having the time of our lives. Draco even asked to dance with me...but I couldn't say yes just yet. However, within a moment my choice was decided, and I approached him at the start of a slower song. With the Ferret Boy Wonder's hands on my hips and my hands on his shoulders, nothing seemed wrong with this picture. We were going to be friends again, something I hadn't thought about in a long time. Hopefully this time around he won't lie on his behalf of a mistake.

The song hadn't ended, but I was eager to get out of the situation. I didn't mind dancing with Draco, but I suddenly became thirsty beyond all reason. Although my mouth yearned for a drink, I couldn't just leave Draco by himself.. I didn't want to be a bitch. So I waited for the end of the song to grab a drink and sit at our table.

I found it amusing watching everyone dancing as I sat alone. Prom gave everyone a chance to dance with whomever they wanted, right? Maybe that's why I felt a bit odd.. I had no want or need to dance with anyone at this moment, but I didn't really like sitting alone. And as if he were psychic, Gilderoy Pooptart-head walked over and sat down across from me.

_Great.._

"Hello, Miss Maguire. What are you doing sitting by yourself?" Gilderoy was in a perky mood as usual, but with a hint of nosiness.

Not thinking, I blurted, "None of your business."

Just staring at me, Gilderoy said nothing. I took it upon myself to appologize and admit that I was just relaxing for a moment. He smiled his goofy-ass smile and told me to go join my friends.

"Well," I responded, "I'm kind of in the middle of thinking right now. I'll dance in a few minutes."

"I see. . . I guess I shall leave you be now, considering I don't want to intrude on your alone time. I just don't want to see any sad faces tonight.. So make sure you have yourself a great time." With that stated, Lockhart stood up, pushed in the chair, and disappeared into the croud.

Why was I sitting alone? I love dancing, but something in me is twisting, turning, and making me feel like being alone for awhile. Depression wasn't taking over my emotions, neither was any sort of sadness, I just felt nostalgic and a bit disappointed because this is our last dance together... The whole class as one group of people who assosiated with one another. No matter who talked to who, or where they were on the popularity chart, we all talked to each other at some point in our years together. Even with just two years under my belt, I still remember talking to many people.. After this night...We'll all be too busy getting ready for Graduation to talk to one another.. And then that'll be it..Graduation will be the end of walking in the halls and seeing the same faces everyday. It'll be the end of receiving homework from teachers you want to yell at for testing us everyday. It'll be the end of learning so much in a day that your brain starts to ache.. We'll all keep in touch with our best friends, but what about the people we wanted to talk to and never got a chance of being good friends with? What about the people who we see each day, and never smile at them or aknowledge them besides "_that one time?"_ What about...everyone?

**"Hey!" **Hermione ran up to me, "What're you doing? Spacing out? C'mon and come dance with us!" She pulled my arm, which got me out of the seat, and continued to drag me onto the dance floor.

Feelings in me flowed randomly, making me think I was in another dimension. I felt out of place as I glanced at everyone around me while I danced. What if I hadn't come to Hogwarts at all? If I was in my orphanage right now, what would I be doing? Most likely reading, but...would I attempt to make something of myself?

All thoughts of nostalgia and wonder were pushed from me as Seamus began dancing with me. I couldn't think of the future anymore for this moment.. I needed to be in the here and now before I missed it completely.

Another hour of dancing passed quickly, bringing nothing but grins, laughs, giggles, and smiles. Dumbledore gleamed as he walked through the croud, noticing everyone stop dancing when he faced us once again.He cleared his throat as he stood in the front of the professors' table. Everyone practically stopped breathing as Dumbledore finally spoke.

"It seems to me," His voice held emphasis and joy, "that everyone is having a grand time. However, it is time for you all to stop dancing for a moment as we reveal the winners for our Prom Raffle. I have here two pieces of paper, both revealing the winner for the teachers' side, and one for the students' side. Good luck to you all as I speak the names." Albus unfolded the first paper and spoke loudly for all to hear, "_The teachers' side.._ Professor Severus Snape.. Stay where you are, Severus, and approach me after I reveal the student winner." Several people began to clap, but then stopped.

My eyes wandered, and found themselves looking at Snape. His facial expression was of annoyance and surprise. Two emotions I never thought would mesh well with the Snake. He actually looked ...err...amusing with the way his eyebrows raised and the way his mouth was pursed. Then my eyes found there way back to Dumbledore, wondering who was going to win.

"...The winner for the raffle on the students' side is..." Dumbledore unfolded the other paper, "_Mr. Neville Longbottom!" _Every memeber of Gryffindor whooted and clapped and whistled as Neville cheered in both shock and excitement. How ironic that the Snake and its victim should both win..

Dumbledore waited a moment for everyone to calm down and then spoke, "Now, Nevill has won an advanced spellbook and Professor Snape has won a gift certificate to _The Teacher's Nook, _which is a magazine us professors order from. Please collect your gifts at the end of the night. Thank you, and you shall all get back to dancing in a minute. First, it is time to have the Prom festivities which happen every year. Some of you might have heard about them, so prepare yourselves. First, we shall have a dance contest where all of you who want to volunteer may stay in the center of the dance floor and dance until you drop. You must keep moving, or else you are disqualified and sent back to your table. Yes, the people who are going to participate will stay on the dance floor... So, before I go on with the description and rules, please sit down if you do not want to participate. Let me remind you that the one who wins receives a small prize. Now, decide."


	32. Mesmerized

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K Rowling's . I only own my plot and characters.

A/N: Good God! I can't believe this story is so damned long. ok whatever I need to get out of this story soon so I can finally do the third book. Three years for this damned trilogy, huh? lol... what a long time. oh well. ok anyone talk to Snapeybot? I LOVE IT

_Chapter 32: Mesmerized_

The middle of the dance floor. A statement on it's own. I am standing here... Yes, I decided I wanted to show off my love of dancing by volunteering for the dance competition. Dumbledore waited for about three minutes to make sure everyone who wanted to be in was in before he started any chatter.

"The rules," He began, looking at the fifteen people, including myself, who were going to dance, "are that you must keep your hands to yourselves, meaning no pushing or tripping your peers. Secondly, if you stop for more than ten seconds, you are automatically out. Thirdly, the last person on the dance floor is the winner. _Have fun!_"

_Why was I up here? Oh right, because Hermione insisted I dance with her._

The music began immediately. It was upbeat, giving me this sudden rush of energy. Hermione and I started to dance, and Gwen danced her way over to us. I didn't even notice she stayed on the dance floor, but then again why _wouldn't _she be on here. She's so energetic! My whole body was moving, and I did not stop once. One by one people started to get tired. One boy was breakdancing, which made everyone want to stop and watch, but we had to keep moving. Hermione told me she wanted some air, so I decided to tell her a little trick to help us out. Dumbledore said we had to move, but didn't say _how_...

"Just follow my lead, Hermione.. You can too, Gwen." I felt like a leader for once... It felt nice.

As did the Macarena. I began to do this dance and soon Mione and Gwen picked it up and jumped in. We were laughing, but at least we could catch our breaths for a moment. The other dancers saw what we were doing, but instead of being angry, they joined too! We were all dancing the Macarena, and as we turned, I caught a faint glimpse of Dumbledore smiling.

When the Macarena wore out for us, we pressed on with our normal dancing. Again, more people became tired, therefore losing the contest. Unfortunately, even Gwen fell tired.

Throwing her arms in the air, Gwen shouted, "Good God! Save me from exhaustion!" But by the time she finished saying it, her ten second limit was up and she was disqualified. Poor Gwen.. I need her enthusiasm.

Then there were three.. Hermione, some Ravenclaw kid, and I were left on the dance floor. I wanted to stop, for my body became tired. My mood leaned towards pessimism, but I fought it and kept moving. The Ravenclaw boy, whose name was Shawn, did a handstand and a backflip.

**_Show off..._** Heheh.

Although this boy was very flexible in his moves, Shawn eventually fell over mid-flip and eliminated himself from the contest. Hermione and I were left.. And we both stopped at the same time. There was no way we'd challenge each other.

When Albus saw us both give up, he approached us and announced, "This is very rare. Two best friends giving up together in order to stay equal. Miss Maranda Maguire and Miss Hermione Granger have both won. After the Prom, please see me for your small prizes. Now, if you two take a seat," he looked at Mione and I, "we shall go onto the next and last event of the evening."

I was shocked that Ol' Dumbley-Dore let us both win. I respect it, though.

So, I sat down at our table, The Kerfuffle Table, and Dumbledore waited for everyone to settle down before saying anymore.

"Now that I have your attention," Began Albus, speaking calmly, "I must tell you all that so far, this has been the greatest Prom I've ever seen. I'm so happy that you're all having fun. Without further adue, I inform you of the last event of the night before I let you on your own to finish dancing with your friends. Some of you have heard about this, and soem have not. Either way, this part of our prom tradition is most popular for pupils that have a hard time expressing their respect and adoration, if you will, towards classes and teachers which they favor. Yes, you all know what I'm referring to: The Professor-Student Dance-Off. No, this is not mandatory, nor is it a contest."

Many students broke out into chatter, but Dumbledore hushed them gently. I already started to feel nervous...Who would I dance with?

"Within the next half-hour," Dumbledore pressed on, "You will all have a chance to dance with the professor or staff member of your choice. You _do not _have to dance with a teacher, but you still have the option of dancing with your friends as usual. Remember, only a half-hour or so, and then I give you the rest of the Prom to do as you wish."

I, personally, have never heard the word _'dance' _used so much in one night. There was no one I could even consider dancing with. As soon as Dumbledore stopped talking, Hermione ran to Lockhart's side. In fact, about twenty other girls, (and few boys), were next to the Poptart, clinging onto him like fleas on a rat. How could anyone like someone so perky and ..._O.K. I'll stop picking on Gilderoy for now._

Gwen, Harry, Draco, Veronica, Ron, Neville, and Seamus all wanted to dance. Seamus asked me to join, but I said no.

"I just want to relax," I lied through my teeth, "That contest wore me out."

...Alone...

Everyone found someone to dance with, it seemed. The orchestra was playing a slow ballad. I sipped at my fruit punch and nearly spit it out. It was terribly warm. I got up from my seat, took another drink, sat back down, and sulked.

Almost every teacher in the room was taken, with the exception of Dumbledore, who was reading something, and Snape, who also seemed to be sulking about in his normal way. I actually kind of feel bad for him.. I bit my lower lip..My eyes were glued onto Snape.. There was something that made me want to ask him to dance. Perhaps it was just coicidence that both of us were alone, or maybe it was the realization that my hatred for him was slowly deteriorating. True, I felt like dancing. True, I didn't want to be lonely...

_True...The Snake is slithering towards me.._

"Miss Maguire," The icy words poured out of Snape's mouth silkily, "You are all by yourself."

I retorted, "I'm fully aware of this, thank you."

"Why aren't you with your little boyfriend?" Snape egged me on...He wanted to instigate _again_?

Holding my anger in, I calmly said, "I don't have a boyfriend, for one, and secondly I'm worn out."

Half-smiling, Snape asked as I looked up at him, "Do you use that excuse with everyone who wants to dance with you?"

_Whoa!_ He did not just imply that he wants to dance... No, he's not..I'm just thinking to...oddly.

"I don't make excuses.." I stated meekly.

Taking a seat next to me, Snape spoke softly, "No, you don't _make _excuses, you just _use _them. You clearly didn't listen to me. I asked if you always use excuses with everyone who wants to dance with you."

"Are you implying that everyone wants to dance with me?" My words came out too quickly..I didn't mean to ask that.

Staring into my curious eyes, Snape answered, "No, not everyone...Just your dunderhead friends...and perhaps _me_."

"You? You want to dance with me? Why?" I couldn't believe it.. He did want to dance with me, didn't he?

"Because," He stood up, keeping the eye contact, "You are alone...I'm doing you a favor by getting you back in your hyper dancing mood."

I stood next to Snape, "Wouldn't **I**be doing **you** a favor, Professor?" Yes, he was still my professor even though we were having a real conversation. I added, "You are the one who hasn't smiled all night!"

"I don't smile...I grin maliciously.." Snape made...a joke?

My reply was, "At least you can admit it."

With that, I walked onto the dance floor, knowing the Snake was was behind me. The oddest thing was...I liked it. He actually showed me a somewhat playful side. . Almost..._flirty.._ (I have to forgive myself for not finding a better word to describe it.)

The orchestra stopped their jazzy tune and began a waltz. Ironically, it felt like I was the only one who didn't know how to waltz.

"I guess you never know until you try.." I randomly stated this as Snape helped me pose in the right way.

As his arm brushed against my back, for we were in a waltzing position, I felt shivers run down my spine. Shuddering in my own shock at this, I saw the look of wonder fill Snape's eyes. He said nothing, however, probably because I was beat red with blush. Continuing to lead me in the right way of the waltz, I finally eased into it. I eased into the flow.. Into the magic.. I learned quickly the steps, which relieved me tremendously.

With an almost whole _'malicious grin,'_ Snape teased, "Too bad you don't learn Potions this easily."

"Too bad you don't _teach _this easily.." I shot back with a grin of my own.

We continued to dance..I felt mesmerized as the world spun around us. I knew people were watching in amazement..Snape...socializing and actually _waltzing_ with a student? He never really went near a student other than in class... Especially me. I kept smiling though, as Snape led me into a spin. This was beyond fun, and I despised admitting it.

Suddenly, Snape pulled me closer and dipped me. I saw the Great Hall upsidedown for a few seconds, but when he pulled me up, Snape's hold on me was strong. I desperately wanted to twiddle my thumbs, for I was blushing again. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Another song came on, and neither Snape nor I pulled away. We swayed back and forth, occasionally turning.

"Another dance?" I asked to let him know I was aware that we were in another song.

Raising an eyebrow, "Apparently."

Ok someone wake me up.. I feel like I'm in both a nightmare and a dream.

Looking to the side, I spotted Hermione dancing with Lockhart. She looked happy, but Ron didn't. He was standing by himself, glaring deviously in Gilderoy's directions.

"You'll be back next year. Don't think this is the last time you'll see Hogwarts." Snape suddenly broke into conversation.

"I know." My response was short.

He continued, "It's going to be troublesome working with you by my side..but I think it might work out..If we both point our temper towards other things..

The song came to an end, and I felt Snape take his arm off of my back. He put his arms by his side, as did I. There was no way I would let my thumbs twiddle right now.

"Thank you for the dances, Professor Snape." My mouth formed another smile.

With another raised eyebrow, Snape half-smiled and stated, "Your welcome. Thank you too, for I almost _smiled_."

"No," I grinned and shook my head, "you almost grinned maliciously."

Nothing else to say, I turned on my heel and walked over to Hermione and the gang. The Prom was almost over, and I could safely say it was the best time of my life.


	33. The Brown Book

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and characters

A/N: I am finally almost done you guys it should be two more chaps max. ok well anyways enough chatter.. here ya go.

_Chapter 33: The Brown Book_

Ironically, after the Prom, Hermione and I both received books on dancing techniques. It had tips on ballroom dancing, swing dancing, all the way to bellydancing. Too bad we didn't have the book _before _the Prom.. Then I would have been saved from emberassment when Snape taught me how to waltz.

_**Snape taught me how to waltz..**_

Speaking of the Serpent, his classes hadn't been entirily intollerable for a long time. Sure, he was his usual intimidating self, but there was something different that I couldn't pinpoint. A certain new respect grew for him since the Prom. However, I knew the respect already existed.. Snape hasn't been completely terrible to me. There were those times when Draco spiked my drinks.. Coincidentally, Snape was always the one to see me like that. It is funny, though, because Snape and Draco have always got along from what I know. So you'd think Snape would have laughed whenever Draco was cruel to me.

Nevertheless, my new outlook towards Severus Snape emerged, giving me definite hope for the next school year. At first, the thought of working with a _'greasy git' _wasn't too tantalizing. I still kind of fear working with him, for I've never really felt completely comfortable with older men. This is simply, and sadly because a man killed my parents. I will never know who did it, so why trust everyone one-hundred percent when they could be the murderer? I'm not trying to generalize, I'm just watching my back.

The Great Hall was uncommonly quiet this morning. Many underclassmen were tired from their finals this past week. Yup, three days until Graduation.. Holy green tomatoes!

"So...we have to come here before the school year starts when we return from summer, correct?" I questioned Hermione, who was involved in cutting her pancakes.

She looked up and nodded, "Yes, two weeks before school starts for students. We have to organize ourselves, go over the sylabus and objectives, and many other things. What we really have to worry about is where we are sleeping. Have you heard whereabouts our rooms will be?"

"No," I looked at Ron, who was shoveling pancakes in his mouth worse than a pig eating slop.

"_Mmmpht_?" Ron tried to ask what we were looking at, but his cheeks were puffed out with food like a chipmunk who's gathered nuts.

Hermione shouted in disgust, **"You pig!"**

After finally swallowing his load of food, Ron asked, "What? Can't a growing man eat?"

"I had the impression that you were an animal.." I blurted. Hermione giggle at this, but Harry just smiled, trying to hide his laughter.

Ron shot an icy glare at me, "Yeah, and I had the impression that you and Snape were getting on on Prom night."

Silence came over our table. I took a deep breath and stated, "We were dancing. That's all.." I suddenly felt defensive, as if something else _did _happen.

"I saw the way he looked at you.." Ron continued teasing me, "..like he wanted to **shag **you!"

The next thing I knew, my hands flew up and wrapped around Ron's neck. I didn't hurt him, but he couldn't take my hands away.

I shouted, "Take it back! Take it back!"

"Fine! I take it back!" Ron gave in as I unhanded his throat and sat back down.

My uproar caused the whole Gryffindor table to stare, which plainly caused the entire Great Hall to stare. However, when I let go of Ron, the stares were done. Thank the gods. Breakfast ended within the next three minutes, and I was ecstatic to leave. I have no idea what caused me to jump like I did when Ron was only teasing me like always. What was wrong with me?

Why is something always wrong with me?

McGonagal's class was first.. This was the last day we _had_ to attend classes. Tomorrow us eighth years had free time to prepare for Graduation and whatnot. As I sat down for the last time in my Transiguration seat, I noticed Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" My question caused Mione to wipe her eyes.

She took a breath, "We're Graduating in two days."

I didn't respond, as McGonagal was trying to hush the class. It was true; We were leaving in two days. Not for good, though, for some of us had E.Y.P's. Yet, we wouldn't go back to the normal way of schooling until college. McGonagal even touched upon the subject of us leaving, and this made Hermione tear up again.

"...and now," McGonagal smiled faintly, "it's time to say our farewells. Another generation of students is ending.. You will all become something great. Each and every one of you has shown me talent, potential, and hope these past years." She pressed on, chatting about reaching our goals. Then the bell rang.

I won't say goodbye's until two days from now.

Classes passed, bringing more sentimental journey talks. Gilderoy himself began to tear up, which proved he wasn't too much of a dunderhead. My last class of the day was Potions, which wasn't surprising. I walked in, sat in my usual seat, and watched as each student piled in before the bell rang again, indicating the start of class. Snape billowed in, sneering as he faced the front of the class.

With manipulative eyes, Snape stared us down and spat out his words, "Just because this is the last class you need to attend does not mean you can fool around. I believe I asked you all to write a three page essay on the last chapter we read last night. I will collect it, give your assignment for today, correct the papers, hand them back, and bid you all farewell and good riddens. Please take your paper out now. If you do not have it, I will give you detention tomorrow for the entire day."

Wow, talk about chopping our day-before-Graduation-dreams up into tiny slices and throwing them in the blender! Snape was obviously not in the mood to show care and concern towards us today. That's a shame really.

I took my paper out, which I spent over an hour on last night, and placed it neatly on my desk waiting for Snape to collect it. He came around to my side of the room and strolled down the aisle.

"Miss Maguire," Snape stated, "Your paper please."

I handed it to him and dumbly blurted, "You're welcome.."

"Did I say thank you?" He asked me coldly. I only shook my head, and he walked on to collect the rest of the row's papers.

Why did I say _'You're welcome?'_

Heading back to the front of the room, Severus went on to tell us what our assignment was. We were assigned a potion to make from the back of the book. We could choose whichever potion out of five we wanted to make, but it had to come out perfect in order to leave class today. Tell me _that's _not mean! I don't think he's really going to do that, however, because he would have to spend more time with the students he doesn't want to see anymore.

Being the obediant teacher-slave I was, I decided not to fool around in class, even though it was the last day. I chose to make a Veritaserum, _truth serum,_ given I have made it before, and pretty well too. This Veritaserum was different than the one I previously made, for it would last for several hours instead of the few minor hours. Also, there were many more ingredients than the other one. I got to work by first gathering all my needed ingredients. Then I began to put the potion together. Snape was still at his desk reading papers. Oddly, I forgot what I wrote on mine.

A half-hour flew by as every student in the room silently worked on their potions. I felt a bit let down because Snape hadn't said anything to us about Graduating. This was the last time he would see most of us, except for me and maybe a few others that return next year. Although I was coming back next year, I still felt that Snape should have said something comforting or even remotely kind to us graduates. Knowing him, he'll probably tell us he is surprised we passed all year.

My potion was finished, complete, finito.. I stood in my place, staring at the shimmering white liquid. Hermione tapped me on the shoulder and handed me a folded piece of paper. It read:

_The Snake has been glancing at you throughout the day.. Just thought you should know considering this will give Ron more to joke about if he notices as well. Your potion looks really great by the way. -Mione-_

Our Potions Professor had, indeed, been looking at me after I read the note from 'Mione. Perhaps I did something wrong I wasn't aware of yet?

As I put the paper in my pocket, Snape rose from his desk with everyone's assignment corrected and in a neat pile. He came around to glance at our potions while handing back the papers.

"I am not satisfied with any of your essays," Began Severus, "and I hope you all realize that I still have the ability to fail you all. However, considering I don't want to see your sorry faces anymore, I passed you all despite these horrific assignments you've passed in. I will look at the potions you just finished to determine if you will leave the class or not today. Please be so kind as to telling me what potion you picked and how long it took you to make it." As he ended his speech, Snape headed over to my side of the room first.

Gulping, I knew my paper was on top. Snape took it off the pile, stared at my potion, then at me, and handed my _A-_ of a paper back. And he said we all failed? HA!

"Veritaserum. That was and still is your best potion." Snape glared into my eyes as though I had some secret hidden in them.

Putting my essay on the desk, I replied, "It only took me thirty minutes to complete, even though it was a new version of the potion that I have never heard of before."

"I'll see you after class..." He left me standing in my own shock, absorbing what he just said.

Class ended within ten minutes, but I stayed behind. Hermione told me she would wait outside of the classroom for me, which was terribly nice of her. I cleaned up my mess beforehand, giving me a few minutes to think as Snape sat at his desk.

"Alright," I fought against the silence, "What's so wrong with the potion I made? I'm pretty sure it's as close to perfect as you're going to get, Professor."

He glanced up with a half-smile and stated, "Who said this was about the potion you made? I was going to give you a few books to study over the summer so you don't have a lot on your back when you return."

"Oh.." I was dumbfounded.

Standing up with a large, brown book in his grasp, Snape handed it to me, "Take good care of it. I bought that book before I started teaching...It is an old book. Some of the writing isn't legible, but it's a great starter book for those who want to teach Potions. You still want to teach potions, don't you?"

Nodding as if I couldn't do anything else, I replied, "Yes, sir. I promise to take extra-good care of your book. After all, didn't _you _take care of my book when I let you borrow it last year? It's only fair to return the favor."

"I guess so." He firmly stated, then added, "You may leave now. I have too many things to do."

Not wanting to argue, I nodded yet again and left the room without another word. Hermione was standing against the wall waiting for me. I told her about the book Snape let me borrow.

Hermione chuckled a bit, "At least he's giving you a fair chance not to make a fool out of yourself when you start teaching with him."

This day left me with thoughts stirring in my head. One question stood out predominately: _Could a book spark a friendship?_


	34. Graduation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of J.K Rowling's. Anything mine: character and plot

A/N: The last chappie of the second book. I have to say, though, I will have the third up in a few days minimum. Top is a week. Thank you to everyone for reading!

_Chapter 34: Graduation _

"...This is it.."

"No turning back now.."

"Time to shine."

"_Time to move on."_

"The day is here."

"At last."

"Let's go already!"

Students were chatting to themselves and others, hopig to boost their confidence before walking into the Quiddich Pitch. Everyone from teachers to students to parents and family were in the stands, awaiting our arrival. I looked around at everyone, even the students I didn't know so well. This was the day of parting.. The day we wouldn't be together anymore. Some of us would stay in touch, like our best friends, but some of us would never see the same faces ever again. It was depressing but true.. This was the day we would learn to say goodbye.

"Everyone is in alphabetical order according to last name, right?" Filch screamed at us, which caused the narrow hall to get quiet. We were standing where the quiddich players usually flew off into the field to play a game.

In my head, I could see the smiling faces from family for all of my friends, for all of my classmates. I was the only one with no parents. This depressed me, but then I pictured Hagrid's smiling face and realized not only did I have him as family, but my parents were grinning down from Heaven.

In the field, we could hear Dumbledore's voice booming over the loudspeaker, "...and now, the Graduates!"

This was our cue to walk along our path to the huge stage set in the middle of the field. We were destined to walk up the three steps, shake Dumbledore's hand, take our diploma from him, shake hands with the Minister of Magic, step off the stage, and sit aside in these black fold-up chairs in the field, all while staying in our alphabetic spots. Draco was one person behind me.

The sun was brighter than ever, making everyone's eyes squint as we first exited the quiddich preparation rooms. I glanced around me and noticed just how high the stands were, and imagined how hard it must be for people to see us. Then I noticed Dumbledore set up some kind of magic projector, which showed the stage on a screen high above us for the viewers to see.

Plans for the ceremony included receiving our diplomas, sitting down, listening to Dumbledore talk for a few, and listening to the class speakers. Hermione was a class speaker, as well as a few others I wasn't too aquainted with.

"Miss Hermione Granger," Dumbledore spoke over the loudspeaker from the stage. It was Hermione's turn to take her prize for Graduating. The line of students was dwindling down one by one.

How proud and happy we all looked in our house robes didn't make up for the itching the pants gave me. I wouldn't scratch, though, for I would look like an impatient dog. After ten minutes, Dumbledore reached the last names that began with _'L.'_ And then I finally heard it...

"Miss Maranda Maguire." Dumbledore called my name and at first, I couldn't move.

A second slipped by and I at last moved my arse to the stage. Up the three steps, shake hands with Dumbledore while smiling and thanking him, then taking my diploma, and shaking hands with a man I have never met. He was the Minister of Magic, but looked like someone who would work at a candy factory. I walked off the stage and to my seat. I was in utter awe at how little time that took. I suddenly wished I could have hugged DUmbledore or stayed on stage just to absorb all the memories.

Sooner than I knew it, Draco's name was called. I watched the Ferret walk up, shake hands with Dumbledore, take his diploma with a grin, shake hands with the random man, and then get off the stage. He inched closer to my area of seating. The person who was between us looked as though he belonged in college. His name was Benjamin Makfeere, and he had a mustache. That was a turn off. A few rows in front of me sat neville, who was frantically looking around him for someone to talk to.

Draco found it funny to reach over and tap my shoulder, then pretend he didn't do it. I wasn't laughing at first, but the next time he did it, I grabbed his finger and nearly pulled him off of his seat. Who knew misbehaving could be so much fun?

"Maguire," Draco whispered, leaning forward to meet my eyes, "you're coming back next year, right?"

Not wanting to be loud, I mumbled, "Ya, I am."

"Who are you working with?" He asked with a concerned look planted on his face.

I didn't want to admit it, but I didn't want to lie either. So I responded, "Snape."

"Hey!" Draco was obviously flustered, "I wanted to work with him.. I got stuck with Lockhart."

"You mean Professor Poptart?" I giggled.

Draco started to laugh at the name, but then he sat back against the chair. It was almost time to hear the speeches. Yesterday, I spent the day helping Hermione write hers. It wasn't like her to wait for the last minute, but she didn't want the reality of Graduating to hit her yet. I even wrote a speech in case Hermione decided not to read hers.

"Now that all of our graduates are sitting, we will have a few moments to gather our thoughts before any of our speakers come up." Dumbledore spoke through a microphone this time, which was just as loud as the loudspeaker he used previously. Dumbledore continued, "A few select students have been chosen to speak concerning their own views on Graduation and education. These students have well-prepared themselves with speeches and whatnot. Their work has payed off, clearly, and so without further adue, I present, firstly, Miss Hermione Granger."

The Quiddich Pitch erupted with applause for my best friend as she walked on the stage and up to the microphone with two pieces of paper in her hands.

"Hello," She began with tears in her eyes, "as you all know, we graduate today. Some of us with memories that will scar us, and some of us with memories that will help us. We have so many memories of Hogwarts in our minds right now, just waiting to be looked at. Today is a day to think back upon all of these memories and smile, laugh, cry, or even become angry with them. We will think all day about the future, the past, the present, and inbetween. We will be frightened to move on, or we will be overexcited and not scared at all. Either way, we all have one thing in common: We will remember Hogwarts. Some of us were outsiders, popular, strange, quiet, loud, or even unknown.. But we all have one thing in common: We came to Hogwarts. We will take the tomorrows and twist them the way we want. In order to do this, however, we need hope, faith, and love. I know someone who is very close to me. She came here not knowing what to do with herself. She was an outcast in some eyes. In others, she was a pest..Sometimes eye looked upon her as a girl who would never reach her dreams. She doesn't know I wrote this about her. I want her to know my eyes have always seen her as a best friend. I'd like her to come up here and speak on her behalf, for I know she wanted to be up here with me. Maranda Maguire, come on up."

Uhh...brain fart... She just call me up there? Did Hermione just say all of that? Oh My God my eyes are watering..

I rose out of my chair automatically and walked up to the stage. One, two, three steps up and I was facing Hermione with my eyes yearning to burst out with tears. I held them back and silently asked Hermione why she wanted me up on stage with her.

"...I want you to speak. You never speak your heart or mind when put on the spot, and I wanted to change that. Go ahead, Manic-Mara." Hermione patted me on the shoulder and stepped away from the microphone.

Clearing my throat, I was still in disbelief that my best friend told me to speak in front of the entire school and all of these radnom people who came for Graduation.

"Uhh.." My voice echoed over the microphone, "I must say, Hermione did _not _tell me she would be doing this. Please forgive me for any stuttering or stammering I may do. I guess 'Mione wanted me to tell you all what I wrote yesterday on this little note card, but I threw it away this morning. So, instead of trying to remember it all, I'll just speak...my mind. Two years ago, I was in my orphanage reading a book. This was all I ever did. I heard this noise outside, and, to my surprise, there was Hagrid ready to pick me up and bring me here. I learned of my parents' true reason for death, which still haunts me, and I also learned that I was a half-blood witch. I came to Hogwarts and the first person I met was Professor Snape. Truth be told, after his intimidating first impression, I didn't really want to be here. I was left out, friendless, and depressed. I also had a lot of anger in me. I don't want to tell my whole life experience here, but there is a point to all of this. Within the two years I was here, not only did I learn how to use magic, but I learned how to make friends. I have to admit, I have the best friends I could ever imagine having. My shyness has stayed for the most part, but I learned to speak up when needed...My professors should know that." I heard some laughter in the background, and a giggle from Hermione who was behind me.

Taking a breath, I looked around and concluded, "Hogwarts has not only become a part of me, but it has become my home. I just hope all of my peers realize that Hogwarts has changed us for the better in many ways. It really is a part of all of us. This is where we can turn to for shelter, joy, confidence, and education. We are not ending anything here, but beginning a new journey to our goals. Good luck to everyone. Thank you. I actually lived through my first speech.. **_Happy Graduation!_**"

Backing up, my eyes wandered about the field. Clapping and cheers were heard. Hermione and I went to our seats and listened to the other speeches about Quiddich bringing everyone together, and other topics concerning Hogwarts life.

The ceremony was over, bringing all of us graduates to the center of the field singing and clapping in euphoria. We had done it.. We had survived the life of school. The life of detentions, failures, passings, tests, quizzes, and professors. Graduation had ended, but our adventures in life had only just begun.

Professors were out and about in front of the school as buggies came to pick us graduates up. The underclassmen had another three weeks before school ended for them. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Harry, Gwen, Victoria, and I were planning on meeting each other in a compartment on the train. Draco said he might visit, but he wants to be with his friends too, considering neither Crabbe nor Goyle were returning next year.

"Ahh," A cheery voice sounded behind me, "Miss Maguire! How lovely to see you before you leave!" It was Gilderoy Lockhart, but something inside me didn't want to pick on him today. This was kind of a _'be nice or else' _day.

I smiled, "Hi, Professor."

"You did a wonderful job speaking in front of everyone.. You reminded me of how much fun I have teaching. Thanks for that." He kept drabbling on about teaching and how fun it is. I didn't really want to listen. Guess that _'be nice or else' _day was getting old even after five minutes of having it.

Hagrid was coming over, but stopped to talk to Harry and Ron who were already boarding the black buggy.

Snape strode over, practically pushing Gilderoy over, "Miss Maguire, may I speak to you in private?"

Lockhart took the hint and said his final farewell before leaving my sight.

"Thanks, Professor," I sighed, "He wouldn't stop talking."

Taking a deep breath, Snape said, "I know. I figured you wouldn't want your ear talked off by a buffoon before you left."

I laughed.

"Well, I suppose you should be heading over to prepare for departure." Snape sounded almost upset, but I probably misunderstood a feeling of relief.

Twiddling my thumbs, I responded, "I guess so. Sorry my speech made you appear to be the bad guy. That _is _how I felt the first day, though."

"Better to be telling the truth than lying, right? I don't see any harm in you ro anyone else thinking I am intimidating. I'll just give you a detention for saying it.." Snape smirked.

I bit my lip then admitted, "I would rather have a detention with you than leave this school. I know I'll be back, but it's so sad...Yet, I'll be with Hermione all summer, so I'll be okay."

Hagrid started to walk over to me when Snape spoke his final words of the year, "As long as you read that book I let you borrow, you'll feel like you're still in Hogwarts. Shall I assign you an essay to hold your sanity together? ... Maybe not. Even _I _need a vacation. Nevertheless, I'll see you when summer ends."

"Have a good summer, Professor Snape." My words floated in the air as Snape walked away.

"Maranda!" Hagrid grabbed me for a hug and I jumped in surprise.

We chatted for a few minutes, but I had to catch my buggy soon. I gave him another big hug and went on my way.

Once on the train, which was at least a half-hour later, I met my friends in a compartment towards the entrance. We talked, ate candy, and remembered all of our adventures together. As we had so much fun, it was only normal for my brain to start thinking about the future. I couldn't worry too much, though, for the path of life would only be as smooth as I make it out to be. Life would always have some let downs, but it was up to me to pick myself back up.

Graduation had ended some time ago... but it didn't quite kick in yet.


End file.
